El Ultimo Suspiro
by CherryNeko21
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar por tus hijos? ¿Serias capaz de apropiarte de un hijo ajeno tan solo para que tus pequeños no se sientan solos? Esta es la historia de Fugaku Uchiha que hará hasta lo imposible para proteger a sus dos hijos, aun más allá de la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Nombre: **El Último Suspiro.**  
Serie: Naruto.  
Autor: **CherryNeko21**  
Género: Drama-Romance-Violencia-Lemon-Lime.  
Clasificación: +16.  
Advertencias: Muerte de personajes- Lemon (pero igual no es fuerte)  
Publicaciones: aquí y en mss (mundo sasusaku , bajo el nick de angel & demon)

.  
Resumen: ¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar por tus hijos? ¿Serias capaz de apropiarte de un hijo ajeno tan solo para que tus pequeños no se sientan solos? Esta es la historia de Fugaku Uchiha que hará hasta lo imposible para proteger a sus dos hijos, aun más allá de la muerte.

 **IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE M. KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y NO AUTORIZO A NADIE A TOMARLA.**

 **Nota: Por ahí esta historia aparece en fanfiction, la he subido yo, pero luego me arrepentí e intente borrarla... y la he liado bastante (con eso me refiero a que esta es mi tercera cuenta, y todavía no logro descubrir como desactivo las otras)**

* * *

 **Prólogo** **.**

Había una vez una pequeña niña… pero obviamente no era cualquiera, esta era una pieza fundamental en esta historia.

La historia comienza con una pareja de enamorados, Yusuke Uchiha y Mina Haruno. Como toda pareja planeaban un futuro como una casa, hijos, nietos…  
Pero ese no era un buen momento para Konoha, y mucho menos para los Uchihas que tenían planeado un golpe de Estado.  
Claro que este había sido el sueño de muchos de ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron ocurriendo cosas que cambiaron la perspectiva de algunos de los integrantes de aquel famoso y temido clan.  
Yusuke Uchiha no era el único preocupado, ya que él y su mejor amigo Fugaku, eran los cabecillas del clan; y por más que no quisieran un golpe de estado no eran capaces de frenar tal locura.  
 _  
_ _Una locura que una vez fueron sus propios sueños…_ _  
_  
Si, ahora ambos tenían familia, Mina y Mikoto estaban embarazadas. Con la pequeña diferencia de que la joven y dulce Mikoto iba por su segundo hijo, quien pronto nacería. Por otro lado, Mina estaba embarazada de su primer hijo y en parte este tendría otra suerte, ya que ella era perteneciente al clan Haruno.

 _El primero de miles de sacrificios…_

Yusuke trató de centrar toda la atención en él para ocultar el embarazo de su mujer.  
Esa niña nacería en el Clan Haruno, eso ya estaba planeado, cuando llegará el momento abandonaría a su mujer y a su pequeña niña de cabellos rosas y ojos jades como su madre.  
Nunca pensó que no iba a poder estar ahí para ver crecer a su florcita, tampoco estaba en sus planes dejarla huérfana, pero ya no había remedio…  
Corría sin detenerse ni mirar hacia atrás, tendría que dejar a su hija, la iba a abandonar en una familia al azar.  
En el clan Haruno estaría mejor; o eso es lo que quería pensar.  
Encontró la primera casa, no tenía tiempo para sutilezas… rompió una ventana y con el sigilo de una sombra se introducía cada vez más en aquella humilde habitación.  
Dejo a la pequeña Sakura con una nota en donde solo decía "Sakura Haruno"

 _Su nombre bastaba, ella no era nadie, ni la hija de nadie…_

Claro que quería lo mejor para su hija… pero Fugaku también tenía que proteger a su familia… a cualquier costo.  
Nadie se iba a salvar de la masacre que se avecinaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo, y de suerte.

 **—Tu pequeña serás la luz para mis hijos. Una luz que brillara siempre para ellos… Desde hoy tú serás la encargada de protegerlos, no importa cuál sea el costo, tu harás lo necesario para verlos sonreír…—** aquel hombre serio e intimidante miraba el cielo en busca de respuestas, como si las estrellas fueran capaces de mostrarle el futuro que les esperaba a los Uchihas.

 _Un futuro donde tal vez los tres estarían mejor…_

 **—Si, señor—** respondió con una voz dulce la pequeña de cabello color rosado, derrochaba inocencia, pero a la corta edad de cinco años había alcanzado el nivel de un chunnin; aunque por fuera pareciera una niña tan frágil como un papel.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo1: El Regalo.**

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir y como era costumbre de un hombre serio, de cabello castaño y ojos negros como la noche, estaba por dar comienzo a su rutina habitual.  
Estaba a punto de salir de su enorme mansión cuando un pequeño de cabellos azabaches se abalanzo sobre él.  
 **— Papá, ¿Hoy entrenaras conmigo?—** pregunto el pequeño de ojos negros como los suyos.  
Nunca había tenido la suerte de que su padre pasara algo de tiempo con él. Siempre estaba ocupado con las cosas del clan o entrenando con su hermano mayor, y cuando no hacia una de estas dos cosas simplemente desaparecía sin ninguna explicación.  
 **—Hmp. Estoy ocupado—** respondió con su habitual tono cortante para dejarlo sin prestarle la mas mínima atención.  
Era consciente que como padre estaba haciendo mal, pero ya no tenía tiempo, ya todo estaba escrito.  
Los malditos usarían a su hijo mayor para que realizara el trabajo sucio. Cada vez que pensaba en las manos de su hijo manchadas de sangre la ira se apoderaba de él.  
No todo le iba a salir como lo planeo, nunca quiso que sus hijos se separaran, y era consciente que no podía exigirle a Sakura que cuidara de ambos; era demasiado para ella sola.  
Ahora se encontraba en el lugar más difícil en la que un padre podría estar, iba a tener que elegir a uno de sus dos hijos.  
Su esposa, Mikoto, tenía razón, Sasuke aun era muy pequeño para defenderse solo; en cambio Itachi a sus diez años ya era un miembro de ambu de raíz.  
Tenia que elegir a uno solo, y ese seria a su hijo menor. Quisiera o no.  
Desde un principio sabía que iba a morir, nunca se imaginó que sería su propio hijo quien se llevaría todas esas vidas, que irónico era el destino.  
Pero estaba seguro de una sola cosa… Él no iba a caer solo, y mucho menos así como si nada, buscaría venganza aun después de muerto.  
Sakura era la encargada de eso y mucho más.

 **— ¿Me llamo, Señor?—** la voz suave e inocente de la niña lo saco de sus oscuros pensamientos, el odio ardía en sus venas pero él no tenía tiempo que perder, no ahora.  
 **— Sakura, prepárate—** la ojijade se puso en guardia, estaba más que acostumbrada al poco trato que tenia con ese hombre, siempre luchaba con él, después de todo este le había dado un propósito en su vacía existencia. Ahora gracias a él tenía un objetivo que cumplir.  
Aun se notaba la diferencia entre los dos, pero Sakura no se quedaba atrás, el taijutsu era su fuerte pero debía mejorarlo.  
Y él la ayudaría con su regalo.

Patadas más tardes se ve a una ojijade agitada y muy lastimada tendida en el suelo.  
 **—Debes mejorar, eres buena pero te falta experiencia** — su voz comenzaba a sonar como una despedida, mañana seria su ultimo día, tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.  
 **—Si señor—** una triste sonrisa surco el rostro de ambos, ya había llegado el momento, él perdería todo mientras que ella ya no tendría la imagen de un padre.  
 **— Cuanto has crecido, Sakura—** una melodiosa voz se escucho entre la oscuridad de la noche.  
 **— Gracias señora—** sabía que era la voz de esa mujer que había visto un par de veces en toda su vida. Siempre era Fugaku quien se encargaba de entrenarla y enseñarle cosas nuevas.  
 **—Oh, no, por favor dime Mikoto—** agrego con una actitud pasiva.  
No la había visto muchas veces pero sabía que era una mujer bondadosa de gran corazón.  
¿Cómo podrían asesinar a gente así? Ella no representaba ningún problema, todo lo contrario, era sumisa y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien fuera.  
 **—Sakura, te tenemos un regalo—** anuncio Mikoto algo animada.  
 **—Esto te ayudara a ser más fuerte—** agrego el señor Uchiha con algo de orgullo en sus ojos.  
 **—Gracias Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san—** espero paciente hasta que Mikoto saco un frasco con un par de ojos flotando en el — **Unos ojos—** estar sorprendida era poco. Levanto su ceja en busca de respuestas, este era la primera vez que le regalaban algo y se sentía extraño.  
Aparte no le encontraba utilidad alguna a esos ojos.  
Era enserio, no debían haberse tomado esa molestia.  
 **—Es para que obtengas el Mangekyo sharingan eterno—** Mikoto parecía divertida ante la cara de la pequeña quien no podía estar más confundida, era cierto que era una Uchiha pero no sabía mucho del tema, según Fugaku poco  
a poco iba a despertar el sharingan, pero eso sería con el tiempo.  
 **—Mañana a primera hora te harás un trasplante de ojos. Lamento no estar para poder entrenarte, lo tendrás que aprender a utilizar por ti misma—** a pesar de ser un hombre duro y frío tenía que admitir que le dolía dejar a la pequeña. Ella no tenía a nadie, en cambio Sasuke siempre tendría a su hermano mayor.  
Tal vez si las cosas marchaban bien, Sakura y Sasuke aprenderían a confiar el uno en el otro y así desarrollarían el sharingan juntos.

 _Solo sé que nada sale como lo planeado…_

 **— ¿Nuevos ojos?—** inconscientemente llevo sus dedos hacia la zona de sus ojos, no entendía mucho lo que iba a suceder pero si Fugaku se lo ordenaba ella no podía negarse.  
 **—Cariño, recuerda que no puedes decirle a nadie—  
—Si, Mikoto-san, no le diré a nadie. Lo prometo—** sonrió de forma inocente, siempre cumplía con sus promesas.  
 **—Entonces mañana será la operación—** concluyo con seriedad aquel hombre temido y respetado por todos.

Una semana después despertó con sus ojos vendados, no estaba segura si quitarse o no las vendas pero no escuchaba ni un solo sonido a su alrededor, cosa que la preocupaba y la hacía estar en alerta.  
Se quito las vendas poco a poco, identifico el lugar, uno de los tantos refugios que tenían los Uchihas.  
Y al parecer era el más alejado.  
Nunca había salido de la aldea, y algo le hacía sentir que estaba perdida. En medio de la angustia y desesperación comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier dirección y pronto como era de esperase, se perdió.  
Sentía como si la hubiesen abandonado otra vez.  
Y como si eso fuera poco, todos los árboles la hacían sentir insegura y desorientada.  
No tenía armas para defenderse por sí misma, tampoco sabía dónde estaba ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. Lo único que venía a su mente era Mikoto y Fugaku siendo asesinados de distintas formas ¿Ya habría sucedido? ¿Ya estaban muertos?  
Tenia que saber, quería saber si otra vez se encontraba sola de nuevo.  
Pasó todo el día buscando un camino, pero pronto anocheció.  
Estaba decepcionada, tanto entrenamiento y así de la nada se perdía, Fugaku le había enseñado a ser fría y pensar antes de dejarse llevar por las emociones. Pero en ese instante no podía. Quería verlos.  
No quería volver a estar sola.

 _Tenía miedo._

Cansada y hambrienta busco un lugar donde pasar la noche, le dolían sus piernas, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba sucio y arañado por los arbustos. Se quedo bajo un árbol, hacía frío y su cuerpo temblaba pero deseaba ver el cielo, tal y como lo hacía Fugaku cuando pensaba.  
Se perdió entre las estrellas que esa noche parecían brillar para ella, de pronto unas lágrimas recorrieron su hermoso rostro, sentía como si algo se le hubiese atorado en el pecho; como si le estrujarán su pequeño corazoncito.  
Era la primera vez que se sentía así, en realidad era la primera vez que sentía.  
Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que era por algo que el Uchiha insistía en que suprimiera sus emociones pero ahora lo entendía a la perfección.  
Itachi era como ella, se guardaba todo para él mismo, siempre perfecto con su rostro reflejando la nada. Se sentía rara cuando lo veía, sentía ¿Admiración? Itachi era tan parecido a su padre y con razón este estaba tan orgulloso de él.  
En cambio Sasuke, mostraba sus sentimientos, lo podía leer en sus ojos, era un libro abierto y por eso Fugaku siempre le decía que era débil.  
¿A esto se refería? ¿Sentir estaba mal? No sabía cuál era la respuesta, estaba confundida, se sentía mal y las lágrimas cada vez eran más seguidas.  
Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, allá en los arbustos algo se movía y ¿gruñía? Debía de tratarse de animales salvajes.  
Raídamente se paro y llevo una de sus manos hacia su pierna derecha, con tantas emociones había olvidado que no tenía armas, no estaba segura de poder con un animal salvaje en su estado actual.

 _Por primera vez se sentía débil._

Quiso correr pero tropezó con una raíz, lo que la llevo al suelo con una herida en sus rodillas.  
Ya era tarde.  
Se sentía un fracaso, era una bola de emociones. No era capaz de pensar con claridad.  
Se cubrió con sus piernas y siguió llorando. Estaba segura que sería la cena de aquel animal.  
No quería verlo. Cada vez se acercaba mas a ella, no pudo hacer nada.  
Solo se escucho un grito desgarrador sonar por todo el bosque.  
 **—Oye, niña—** su cuerpo temblaba tan violentamente que parecía convulsionar.  
 **— ¿Qué sucede pakkun? Escuche un grito y…—** un hombre con una mascara extraña que le cubría el rostro salió detrás del pequeño perro.  
 **—Kakashi—** Sakura solo oía dos voces, pero su mente no parecía reaccionar, estaba en medio de un colapso nervioso.  
El pequeño perro se movió dejando ver a una niña llorando y temblando frente a el.  
 **—Hola pequeña—** la voz de Kakashi sonaba rara pero quería tranquilizarla. Ya había visto a personas así antes, sabía que la niña estaba mentalmente inestable y por eso no quería asustarla.  
Se acercó despacio a ella quien todavía no levantaba la mirada, lentamente le acaricio su cabello corto con una mano.  
Los temblores y gritos se volvieron más fuertes que antes.  
Como si hubiese sido una reacción de su instinto, Kakashi la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para poder abrazarla.  
Pakkun miraba la escena atento, era la primera vez que veía a su compañero actuar así.  
Y no era para menos, la niña se tranquilizo al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, sentía ese calor y esa protección como si fuera de un padre.  
¿Así se sentía un abrazo de un padre?  
Lentamente Sakura fue levantando su cabeza para mirar aquel sujeto que la hacía sentir segura.  
Se encontró con un rostro extraño pero bello, a pesar de la mascara sentía cómo si aquel desconocido le estuviera sonriendo. Lo podía ver en su ojo visible.  
 **—Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?—** la ojijade se quedo mirando ese ojo, era tan oscuro como los de Fugaku, peo de cierta forma en él podía ver un brillo de ¿Felicidad? ¿Era eso? De una u otra forma se sintió a salvo, aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza.  
 **—Sakura Haruno—** respondió con un susurro mientras veía por encima del hombro de este, allí había un perro.  
Un perro ninja. Seguro era una invocación.  
Esto la hizo sentirse peor, no se trataba de un animal salvaje, solo era un pequeño perro inofensivo.  
 **—Tranquila, Sakura, nadie te hará daño—** se apresuro en hablar, Kakashi podía sentir como la pelirosa se tensaba.  
 **— ¿Haruno?—** abrió los ojos a más no poder ¡El perro estaba hablando! ¿Sería una ilusión? Se escondió en el pecho de kakashi mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a aquel misterioso animal.  
 **—Hay que regresar a Konoha—** le ordeno al perro ninja sin quitarle la mirada a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos.  
¿Así se sentía ser padre? El peliplata se encontraba contrariado por sus emociones que parecían ser una montaña rusa en ese momento.  
Pakkun desapareció en una nube de humo mientras que el shinobi cargaba a Sakura en brazos para llevarla al hospital de Konoha.  
Inconscientemente Sakura se durmió en el viaje, ver los árboles a su alrededor le dieron sueño y poco a poco cerro sus ojos.  
Cuando volvió a despertar estaba en una cómoda cama de hospital, el techo era de color blanco, como las paredes y las sabanas.  
Se sentó en la cama, sabía que no estaba sola, había sentido el chacra de alguien mas mientras dormía, pero no tenia las fuerzas para despertarse.  
 **— ¿Cómo te sientes?—** recordó esa voz, era la misma que la había traído paz cuando estaba desesperada.  
 **—Estoy bien, Señor—** respondió de forma tímida e insegura. No podía entender su propio comportamiento pero le empezaba a gustar sentirse protegida.  
 **—Dime** **Kakashi** **—** el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal ternura que le daba la pequeña que había rescatado. — **¿Tienes hambre?—** vio asentir a Sakura, le había preparado un buen desayuno, por la pinta que tenia parecía llevar días enteros sin comer.  
Jugo de naranja, tostadas con mermeladas, unos pancitos calentitos… había llevado un poco de todo, no estaba seguro que seria del agrado de la pelirosa.  
Sakura comenzó a comer todo lo que le habían traído, estaba tan muerta de hambre que dejo sus modales de lado.  
El peliplata la veía con una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, por alguna rabón se sentía extrañamente emocionado.  
 **— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Tengo verla!—** unos gritos se escucharon en el pasillo, era la voz de un hombre, al parecer era de alguien mayor.  
 **—Lo siento pero no puede pasar—** una enfermera trataba de detenerlo pero fue en vano.  
El hombre entro de golpe en la habitación y se fue hecha una furia hacia Sakura. Ella instintivamente se cubrió con las sabanas como si quisiera desaparecer, cosa que no paso desapercibida por kakashi, quien enseguida se puso en guardia en frente de Sakura.  
 **—Muévete** **Kakashi** **—** la ojijade abrió los ojos para ver lo que sucedía y se topo con la espalada de su rescatista protegiéndola, una vez más.  
Miro al hombre, no lo reconocía, tenía una parte de la cara vendada al igual que su brazo.  
¿Cuál era el problema? No lo había visto nunca en su vida.  
 **—La estas asustando, Danzo—** Kakashi seguía sin moverse aunque su voz sonó despreocupada, su cuerpo estaba tenso y listo para un ataque.  
¿Danzo? Si. Había oído de él. Ese era el maldito bastardo que obligo a Itachi a matar a todos.  
La ira se apodero de ella. Todo era su culpa.  
Ahora se encontraba sola por su culpa.  
Lo odiaba demasiado.  
Poco a poco Sakura se fue parando y camino hasta el lado del peliplata que la estaba cuidando en ese momento.  
Se quedo inmóvil mientras lo analizaba con la mirada.  
Kakashi se estremeció, no tenía ni idea de que estaba sucediendo, pero el valor de Sakura al hacerle frente a Danzo lo dejo más que perplejo, lo peor fue ver como esos ojos jades de mirada inocente ahora habían cambiado por completo, parecía una fiera salvaje, en versión pequeña.

 _Ya no iba a perder a nadie más. Tenía que ser fuerte…_

 **—Tu nombre niña—** Danzo no apartaba su vista de la pequeña, su tono fue algo tosco y agresivo para hablarle pero ella no se quedo atrás.  
 **—Sakura Haruno—** el anciano se acerco más para observar esos ojos y su cabello. No se iba a dejar intimidar, pero debía recordar su plan, más bien la misión que Fugaku le había dejado.  
Danzo hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos, ella sabia cual era ese jutsu y era consciente que no sucedería nada.  
Esto no era una ilusión.  
 **—Deshacer—** grito a lo que la niña cambio la expresión a una confundida, sabía bien lo que pretendía hacer el anciano y lo mejor era hacerse la desentendida, giro para ver a Kakashi como si buscara una explicación; el hombre que tenía en frente de ella empezaba a alterarse al ver que la pequeña no había cambiado su aspecto.  
 **— ¿Sucede algo?—** pregunto Kakashi al ver la expresión del mayor.  
 **— ¿Dónde la encontraste?—** le devolvió la pregunta con un tono huraño.  
 **—En las afueras de Konoha—** ciertamente el mismo se había hecho la misma pregunta que ahora mismo se hacía Danzo ¿Cómo una pequeña pudo llegar tan lejos? Con el aspecto que tenía no la había pasado muy bien, esos eran territorios muy peligrosos llenos de ladrones y ninjas enemigos o renegados.  
 **— ¿Tus** **padres** **?—** esta vez la pregunta fue para la niña, el peliplata comenzaba a molestarse pronto echaría al sujeto de a habitación.  
¿No se daba cuenta que ese era un tema delicado?  
 **— Muertos—** la voz de Sakura sonó tan fría que hasta un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.  
En ese mismo instante el hokague entro a la habitación.  
—Buen día, Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?— Sarutobi, el tercer hokague  
Llego en el momento justo; justo antes de que Kakashi perdiera los estribos.  
 **—Estoy bien, Señor—** otra vez dos hombres parecían morirse ante la ternura de la chica; aunque solo dos notaron el cambio gradual en la personalidad de la niña.  
Danzo se fue de la habitación dejando a todos con sus preguntas, pero a la pelirosa no pareció importarle.  
 **—Perdona que te pregunte esto pero, Sakura ¿no tienes a alguien que pueda cuidar de ti?—** el tono amable del hokague le llamo la atención, nunca lo había visto.  
En realidad se la pasaba escondida para que nadie la viera.  
 **—No señor, estoy sola—** su voz fue como un murmuro, tenía que mostrarse débil para no presentar una amenaza, estaba segura que Danzo no la dejaría tranquila, nunca.  
 **— ¿Cómo llegaste al bosque?—  
— No lo recuerdo—** no podía dar más detalles o correría peligro toda la misión.  
 **—Puedo cuidarla—** Kakashi se ofreció para hacerse cargo de la ojijade. Ni el mismo se entendía, solo sabía que quería o más bien necesitaba proteger a la pequeña Sakura.  
 **—No creo que sea necesario, el Clan Haruno puede cuidarla—** el cuerpo de Kakashi se tenso, no quería que la apartaran de él pero debía seguir las ordenes del hokague.  
 **—Bien, Sakura puedes ir a prepararte pronto vendrán por ti—** el hokague se mostraba amistoso, aparte era una persona mayor. No podía creer porque querían matar a alguien como él.

 _Pero algo era obvio, nadie parecía ver más allá de lo que tenían frente a sus ojos._


	2. Capitulo 2: El equipo 7

**Capitulo 2: El equipo 7.-**

/Seis años después/

 **— ¡Ya se! Le daré una bienvenida a nuestro nuevo sensei—** un rubio colocaba un borrador sobre la puerta del salón de clases.  
 **—Naruto, no creo que un Jounin vaya a caer en una trampa tan tonta—** le regaño una pelirosa.  
 **—Hmp. Idiota—** un azabache estaba sentado en su banco con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. Miraba a su incrédulo compañero que preparaba una broma para el nuevo maestro.  
Todos veían una silueta que estaba detrás de la puerta y al abrirla se le cayó el borrador en la cabeza de su nuevo sensei.  
Todos tenían una gotita de sudor, nunca se esperaron algo como eso.  
 **—Mi primera impresión de ustedes es que todos son unos idiotas—** como era de esperarse el rubio hiperactivo estallo en una risa escandalosa.  
 **—Kakashi-san—** una pelirosada corrió a abrazar al jounin dejando desconcertados a sus otros dos compañeros.  
El peliplata la abrazo y acaricio el largo cabello de la chica, al fin iba a ser capaz de tenerla cerca para protegerla el mismo, aunque…  
 **— ¡Sakura-chan!—** grito Naruto mientras que se metía al medio de los dos para poder separarlos.  
Sasuke que miraba toda la escena se encontraba ansioso y fastidiado.  
 **—Bien los veré en la azotea ahora mismo—** diciendo eso desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a sus estudiantes.

Una vez arriba su sensei propuso que se presentaran uno por uno, el comenzó.  
 **—Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan o disgustan no son de su incumbencia y mi objetivo es… no tengo un objetivo ahora que lo pienso—** una vez mas todos tenían una gota de sudor deslizándose por sus cabezas.  
 **—Bien yo sigo. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto me gusta comer ramen de Ichiraku especialmente con Iruka-sensei. Lo que yo odio son los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que el ramen este listo, mi pasatiempo favorito es comer los diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos; y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor hokague, así la aldea dejara de despreciarme y me tratara como si yo fuera alguien importante—** el chico hablaba sin parar mientras se movía de una lado a otro. Si que estaba lleno de energía, tal vez tuviera la apariencia de su padre pero no había duda que esa era la personalidad que tenia su madre.  
 **—Bien, tú sigues—** dijo mientras señalaba al azabache que se mantenía serio con una actitud fría que le hacia acordar a la ojijade.  
 **—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque voy a hacerlo realidad. Voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en especifico—** el azabache se mantenía inexpresivo mientras que su compañera bufaba molesta.  
Kakashi la miro para indicarle que continuara, ella le regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y esto provoco que cierto Uchiha se molestara un poco. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Hatake.  
 **—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Me gusta estar sola para caminar y pensar, odio a las personas que creen saberlo todo y mi sueño es poder cumplir una promesa que le hice a alguien importante—** la ojijade estaba algo emocionada, aunque era algo irónico pensar que ahora le agradaba estar sola cuando antes no se separaba de el y las personas que la cuidaban.  
 **—Bien, ahora que todos nos conocemos. Mañana los espero temprano en el campo de entrenamiento 5 y les advierto una cosa… no desayunen—** el peliplata desapareció dejando a los dos muchachos fastidiados, Sakura ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a las apariciones y desapariciones de su sensei.  
Como era de esperarse, ya en el amanecer se encontraban dos integrantes del equipo 7, Naruto y Sasuke.  
 **—Oye teme ¿Crees que vendrán?—** el rubio parecía preocupado al no ver a su compañera.  
 **—No me digas teme ¡Dobe!—** aunque no lo quería admitir, a él también se le hacia extraño no ver a la molestia rosada; pero de una u otra forma ella era una persona rara así que se tranquilizo pensando que andaría por ahí haciendo cosas que harían los raritos como ella.  
 **— ¿No crees que le pudo haber sucedido algo?—** la preocupación y las preguntas de su compañero lo estaban empezando a irritar.  
 **— ¿En Konoha? Eso es absurdo—** dentro de la aldea estaba lleno de jounins, chunnis y hasta ambus… todos estaban en la aldea vigilando todos los movimientos; es mas, seguro que en este momento estaban siendo vigilados.  
 **—Buen día Naruto, Sasuke—** saludo una voz que salía entre los árboles, parecía despierta desde hace rato, quizás estaba entrenando.  
Ella tenía el cabello suelto y largo hasta la cintura, usaba su banda como una bincha y tenia su equipo ninja bien acomodado, aunque claro estaba un poco agitada.  
 **— ¡Hola Sakura-chan!—** grito muy efusivo el rubio, cosa que molesto al azabache ¿Es que no podía ser mas obvio? Desde lejos se notaba sus sentimientos para con la pelirosa.  
 **—Hmp. Ya era hora—** si, su magnifico humor pretendía molestarla, ya que era obvio que ella no era una persona de mucha paciencia.  
Ella por su lado se quedo mirando el cielo, en un gesto que se le hizo un poco conocido.  
Su mismísimo padre lo hacia aunque nunca supo el porque, parecía contemplar las estrellas o las nubes, y en otros casos parecía buscar un poco de paciencia para soportar las preguntas que el mismo le hacia.  
 **— ¿Sabían? Kakashi nunca ha aprobado a nadie—** soltó lo que había estado pensando desde un principio, solo que no aparto su ojos de las nubes que bailaban con el viento.  
— **¡Entonces seré el primero en aprobar!—** ¿Es que nada desanimaba a su compañero? Se pasaba todo el tiempo gritando.  
 **—Hmp. Lo dudo—** si alguien iba a aprobar estaba seguro que seria el mismo, después de todo era un Uchiha.  
El ultimo Uchiha.  
Ella solo les sonrió a ambos, no tenia de que preocuparse, Fugaku-san la había entrenado bien, aunque fue duro y demasiado exigente pero por lo menos alcanzo el nivel de un chunnin; ahora le que en realidad le preocupaba era aprender a manejar el sharingan, solo quedaban dos personas.  
Un de ellas era un ninja renegado, y el otro su compañero que todavía no despertó el poder de sus ojos.  
Estaba perdida, pero por lo menos aun era capaz de proteger al pequeño hijo de Fugaku, aunque nunca se imagino que se sintiera un poco atraída hacia el.  
Pero primero estaba su misión.  
 **—Bien, hoy es mi día de suerte ¡No he tenido que esperarlos!—** cerca del medio día apareció su sensei en una nube de humo.  
 **— ¿¡Esperarnos?! ¡Si usted llego tarde!—** grito Naruto fuera de sus casillas.  
 **—Lo siento, me perdí en el sendero de la vida—** paso su mano por la nuca mientras sonreía. Siempre tenía esa voz y esas actitudes despreocupadas. Extrañamente parecía un adolescente en el cuerpo de un adulto.  
 **—Hmp—** ahí estaba llegando el límite de su paciencia, ¿Su sensei seria así? ¿Seria algo de Naruto?  
 **—Bien, la prueba de hoy será fácil. Tienen que quitarme los cascabeles antes del atardecer—** explico mientras mostraba dos cascabeles que se los colocaba en la cintura.  
 **— ¡Eso será pan comido! —** si como siempre adelantándose a todos.  
 **—Esperen…—** su compañera de equipo al parecer era la única que pensaba.  
 **—Solo hay dos cascabeles y nosotros somos tres—** su pregunta hizo que sintiera orgullo.  
 **—Exacto. Solo los que obtengan los cascabeles pasaran, el otro deberá volverse a la academia—** agito los cascabeles frente las caras de sus alumnos. En ese momento no podía evitar preguntarse si en verdad ellos pasarían, quería tener a Sakura como su alumna, pero no podía hacer diferencia.  
 **— ¿QUEEEE? ¡No pienso volver a la academia!—** de los tres, el era el único que le había costado pasar la mayoría de los exámenes, para no decir todos.  
 **—Hmp—** una sonrisa arrogante se formo en el rostro del Uchiha. Él iba a pasar, después de todo, era el mas fuerte de los tres; seguramente Sakura iba a conseguir el otro cascabel ya que ella era mas inteligente y Naruto… el era un idiota.  
Bueno por lo menos iba a tener la atención de Sakura para él solo.  
Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, ese fue el momento que los dos mas listos del grupo corrieron a esconderse para esperar una oportunidad.  
Solo Naruto se quedo ahí parado viendo los dos cascabeles que estaban bajo el árbol.  
_Se le cayeron los cascabeles. Tomare uno para mi y el otro se lo daré a Sakura-chan, así ella será mía_ pensó el rubio mientras se refregaba las manos. Corrió hacia el árbol y cuando estaba por agarrar los cascabeles una trampa se activo provocando que quedara colgando del árbol de cabeza.  
 **—Naruto, si es fácil, seguramente es una trampa—** Kakashi sensei salía de su escondite con un libro en su mano derecha y los cascabeles en la izquierda.  
 **—hmp. Es mi oportunidad—** el azabache salio de su escondite listo para un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, y a pesar de su gran velocidad solo llego a rozar con los dedos los cascabeles antes de recibir una patada que lo envió contra un árbol.  
Sakura observaba todo desde su escondite, seria fácil obtener los cascabeles pero debía mostrarse como una chica débil e insegura, ya que antes de encontrarse con sus compañeros noto que era seguida por un grupo de ambu de raíz.  
Lanzo unos kunais con papel bomba para darle tiempo a Sasuke para acercarse a atacar nuevamente o esconderse.  
Kakashi esquivo los kunais y esa fue la oportunidad donde Sasuke apareció en su espalda para darle un golpe y arrebatarle los cascabeles, pero cuando lo hizo se llevo una sorpresa, en su lugar había un tronco de madera.  
 **—Tks. Jutsu de sustitución—** corrió a esconderse entre los arbustos. Todavía no podía creer que Sakura le hubiese ayudado.

 _Hay veces en que las acciones no se pueden explicar…_

Sakura corría en la dirección opuesta a la en que antes había estado, tenia que mantenerse cerca del Uchiha, aunque no se espero que al salir de un espeso arbusto se encontraría con la cabeza de Sasuke en el suelo.  
 **—Sakura—** la cabeza del azabache la seguía mirando, su frente se coloreo de azul, ya no se sentía tan bien, todo le daba vueltas. Se paralizo de la impresión y emitió un gritito ahogado antes de caer desmayada.  
Al abrir los ojos se encontraron con otros negros que la miraban con una preocupación disimulada, se quedo navegando en la profundidad de esos ojos que expresaban tantas cosas y a la vez nada.  
 **—Sasuke-kun—** dijo entre un suspiro de alivio al ver que su cabeza aun seguía pegada a su cuerpo, sin lugar a dudas Sasuke había caído en una trampa o ella estaba en una ilusión.  
Todo parecía tan raro, levanto una de sus manos y con ella acaricio el suave rostro de su compañero azabache que se sonrojó un poquito y aparto la mirada, aunque dejo que ella siguiera tocando sus mejillas.  
 **— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?—** la voz del rubio los puso en alerta y ambos se separaron de golpe.  
Estaban confundidos, no había duda que se sentían atraídos. Pero no era la mejor circunstancia para esto.  
 **—Naruto—** el nombrado corrió a abrazarla. Estaba algo lejos pero cuando escucho el grito de su compañera no dudo en acercarse aun sabiendo que podía ser una trampa de su sensei, pero no esperaba ver al teme tan cerca de ella.  
 **— ¿Qué le hiciste teme?—** apunto con su dedo al Uchiha que todavía no lograba salir del shock emocional.  
 **—Hmp—** si no hubiese sido por la interrupción del idiota de su compañero ahora tendría a Sakura para el solo.  
 **— ¡Maldito teme!—** grito el rubio acusándolo de cosas que ni sabia si eran ciertas.  
 **— No me digas teme ¡Dobe!—** la típica pelea entre los dos dio comienzo, estaban tan distraídos que solo uno de ellos volteo a ver al árbol mas alto en donde Kakashi los observaba desde hace rato.  
Sabia que estaba cerca, aunque nunca se imagino que los pudiera observar, pero era algo normal en él.  
Siempre que ella volteaba se encontraba con su sensei observándola, analizándola…

\- **Flash Back**

Una niña de unos siete años caminaba de regreso a su hogar después de haber estado jugando con sus amigos en el parque. Se sentía sola y le daba miedo volverse ahora que todo estaba tan oscuro pero sabia perfectamente bien que nadie volvería por ella.  
Sus amigos se habían ido uno por uno, siempre ellos tenían la suerte de que vinieran sus padres por ellos o sus hermanos mayores.  
Ellos gozaban de la suerte de tener personas que los cuidaran y los amaran, como una familia lo haría; incluso había visto a Naruto que la mayoría de las veces iba a comer ramen con Iruka- sensei. Ella estaba sola, no tenía a nadie.  
Se tomo su tiempo para caminar, dio una vuelta por los territorios Uchihas, tan absorta en su mundo como estaba en ese momento vio al pequeño Sasuke que miraba su reflejo en el agua.  
Sabia exactamente lo que estaba pensando, después de todo era lo único que compartían o que tenían en común.  
Siempre se sintió más parecida a Itachi, ya que solo por el hecho de que callaba todo y ocultaba sus emociones la hacia sentirse como él.

 _Los dos eran unos simples instrumentos que la gente manipulaba a su antojo._ _  
_  
Sasuke ahora se sentía como ella, estaba confundido, desorientado y quizás hasta tenia miedo. Se había puesto una meta aunque estaba errada, por lo menos le servia para seguir adelante y hacerse fuerte.  
Suspiro no podía dejar que le vieran así, camino de regreso hacia la zona donde estaba el clan Haruno. No quería volver, pero debía.  
Se detuvo sin pensarlo, estaba constantemente siendo vigilada y ese momento no era le excepción.  
Volteo a ver sobre unos tejados en donde se encontró a un jounin conocido por ella, kakashi Hatake.  
Se quedo mirándolo fijo, no estaba segura pero sospechaba que sabia en donde había estado, quizás estaría pensando en el porque siempre que tenia la oportunidad de caminar se iba a los territorios Uchihas.  
La respuesta era clara, si le preguntaban les contestaría que le gustaba Sasuke.  
Kakashi desapareció de los tejados para aparecer nuevamente delante de ella.  
 **—No deberías andar sola hasta tan tarde, Sakura—** supuestamente la estaba regañando pero su tono de voz despreocupado le quitaba autoridad.  
 **—Hmp. Aun no quiero regresar—** siguió caminando acompañada por el peliplata.  
 **—He oído que falta poco para tu cumpleaños ¿Tienes algo en especial que desees como regalo?—** se detuvo al escuchar aquello. Nunca había festejado su cumpleaños, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo se sentía… y el único regalo que le habían dado en toda su vida era un par de ojos.  
 **—No. No creo que sea necesario. Nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños—** respondió con una voz fría y melancólica; la mayoría de las veces no entendía a que venían esas costumbres innecesarias que tenían las personas de la aldea.  
 **—Entonces será sorpresa ¿tienes hambre?—** Kakashi se detuvo frente un puesto de comida.  
 **—Si—** asintió avergonzada, llevaba días sin comer algo decente. Por lo menos hasta que aprendiera a cocinar por si misma iba a tener que seguir aceptando las invitaciones de Kakashi o de Naruto.  
 **-Fin de Flash Back-**

Kakashi no tenía hijos, ni una novia. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que el también se sentía solo y que se preocupaba por ella.  
Aunque a veces actuaba de forma sobre protectora el decidió hacerse cargo por mas que no tuviese ninguna responsabilidad con ella.  
Era algo nuevo para ambos, ella empezaba a sentir como era tener un padre, y este sentía como era ser parte de una familia.  
 **—Se les acabo el tiempo—** su voz hizo detener a Naruto y Sasuke que no paraban de pelear cada vez que podían.  
 **—Pero si ninguno consiguió nada—** en ese momento el estómago de Naruto comenzó a gruñir con fuerza.  
— **Hmp. Dobe—** su acto de arrogancia y orgullo se vio interrumpido por su propio estomago que también rugió con fuerza.

 **—Idiota—** se burlo el azabache mientras comía su arroz y tomates favoritos.  
 **— ¿A quien le dices teme?—** Naruto se encontraba atado al tronco de un árbol mientras sus dos compañeros comían a su lado.  
El estomago del rubio no paraba de rugir y eso la empezaba a molestar.  
— **Toma, Naruto—** la ojijade le ofreció su almuerzo bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.  
 **—Oh, Gracias, Sakura-chan** — dijo con cascaditas en los ojos **—Pero no deberías hacer esto—** de pronto recordó como su sensei les había prohibido que le dieran comida.  
 **—Si no comes no tendrás fuerza ni concentración para pasar la prueba—** ella cogió un poco de arroz y se lo llevo a la boca de este.  
 **—Hmp. Entonces toma un poco del mió también, después de todo somos un equipo—** estaba algo celoso y se podía notar en la tensión que tenía su cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo su compañera estaba en lo cierto.  
Sasuke metió una croqueta de arroz entera en la boca de su compañero, lo hizo sin ninguna delicadeza y con el propósito de impedir que ella le siguiera dando comida en la boca.

 _Porque eso le molestaba mucho por mas que no lo dijese._

Su sensei apareció para atraparlos con las manos en la masa.  
 **— ¿Qué creen que hacen?—** su voz era sombría y tétrica.  
— **Si Naruto no come no podrá concentrarse en la misión—** explico Sakura con una dulce voz provocando molestias al pelinegro.  
— **Hmp. Tiene razón, somos un equipo** — agregó el Uchiha.  
El peliplata solo los miró con su único ojo de forma amenazante para después volver a su habitual tono despreocupado — **¡Felicidades! Aprobaron el examen—** Sasuke y Sakura se miraron el uno al otro sin entender nada.  
 **—Actuaron como equipo, de eso se trataba la prueba; si pensaban como uno y dejaban sus individualidades de lado quizás así hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de quitarme los cascabeles—** ahora que lo pensaban estaban en lo cierto. Nunca se habían detenido a pensar bien cual era el cometido de esta prueba.  
 **— ¿Osea que somos sus estudiantes oficialmente?—** pregunto emocionada la pelirosa.  
 **—Exacto—** tras su mascara no podía dejar de sonreír, por fin alguien había entendido de que se trataba todo esto de ser un equipo.  
 **—Hmp—** lo logró, ahora estaba más cerca de cumplir su venganza. Pondría lo mejor de si para realizar su objetivo.  
 **—Les invito la cena—** propuso su sensei orgulloso, siempre había visto como Asuma llevaba a sus estudiantes a comer y alardeaba sobre ellos. Ahora era su turno.  
 **—Claro—** respondieron los dos al unísono.  
 **—Hnmmmmppmkl—** Naruto aun seguía atado con la bola de arroz atascada en su boca, viendo como sus compañeros se iban y se olvidaban de el.

De reojo miraba a sus nuevos alumnos que venían caminando tranquilos, claro que noto como Sasuke miraba a Sakura de forma disimulada pero ella no parecía notarlo.  
Suspiro, al parecer iba a tener que ver como él y Naruto se esforzaban para conquistar a su pequeña niña protegida.  
Después de todo, estaba aprendiendo a sentir lo que siente un padre cuando hay chicos detrás de tu pequeña florcita.  
Estaba claro que no se los pondría fácil. El también podía llegar a ser un hombre celoso.


	3. Capitulo 3: Primera Misión

**Capitulo 3: Primera Misión.-**

 **— ¡Ya estoy cansado de estas misiones!—** como era de esperarse Naruto no era capaz de contenerse ni de expresarse de una forma civilizada.  
 **—Por esta vez concuerdo con el dobe—** Sasuke estaba cansado de pasear perros, limpiar ríos, buscar mascotas perdidas…  
 **—Hay una misión… pero no estoy seguro si estén listo para esto—** anuncio el hokague mirando a Kakashi en busca de su aprobación.  
 **—Creo que estarán bien hokague-sama—** no se preocupaba tanto por los dos chicos, eran fuertes y serian capaz de defenderse así mismos; pero Sakura no era muy buena con este tipo de cosas y eso le hacia sentirse inseguro ya que ella seria un blanco fácil.

 _Hombres, siempre creyéndonos más débiles…_

 **—Bien, entonces… Esta misión se trata de escoltar al señor Tazuna hasta el país de la Ola y deberán quedarse hasta que el puente sea construido—** en eso el tercer hokague hizo una seña para que le abrieran paso al viajero.  
 **— ¿Debo confiarle mi vida a estos niños? El enano con cara de idiota no me cae bien—** dijo el anciano mientras bebía sake de una botella pequeña.  
 **—jajajajaja ¡Teme te dijeron…—** en ese instante Sasuke se le acerco para demostrar que el no era el enano del que tanto hablaban. **— ¡Oye, viejo! ¡Yo seré el próximo Hokague!—** el rubio exigió mas respeto.  
 **—Hmp—** el azabache estaba disfrutando la situación, mientras que a su lado estaba Sakura quien se mantenía alejada del escándalo, como siempre estaba retraída en sus pensamientos.  
 **—Bueno, será mejor que nos preparemos para la misión—** Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio dejando a su equipo y sensei pensativos.  
Inmediatamente se fue corriendo, pero no a su casa, todo lo contrario.  
En la torre del hokague estaba siendo visitada por dos extraños de capa negra con nubes rojas.  
Ella lo sintió desde que el sol había salido. Él se encontraba cerca, estuvo todo el día en un estado de alerta sin separarse de Sasuke por ningún motivo; estaba totalmente convencida de que no se le acercarían mientras estuviera con Kakashi y el mismísimo hokague.  
Esta era su oportunidad para verlo después de tanto tiempo.  
 **—Hmp—** el típico monosílabo de los Uchihas ¿No sabían decir nada más? Aunque ella también lo empleaba y ciertamente era medio Uchiha pero a diferencia de ellos podía hablar mas de dos palabras seguidas.  
 **—Tiempo sin vernos Itachi-kun—** el compañero de este volteo a ver a la famosa niña que se había atrevido llamar así al Uchiha.  
Sakura no se dejo intimidar por la apariencia de ese ser de piel color azul y dientes de tiburón. Todo lo contrario se mostró orgullosa y fría.

 _Como toda una Uchiha que era…_

— **Kisame retírate—** le ordeno una voz tan fría y carente de emoción que hacia demasiado que no escuchaba.  
 **—Quería ver que sucedía con la mocosa—** el hombre tiburón le sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos y desapareció sin dejar rastro de su chacra.  
 **—Has crecido—** soltó sin mas manteniendo su tono de voz. Ella no pudo aguantar más y corrió a abrazarlo por la cintura.  
Estuvieron un momento en silencio dándose calor corporal el uno al otro, la situación era extraña.

 _Extraña como ellos dos…_

 **— ¿A que has venido?—** levanto su rostro para perderse en esos ojos que tanto había deseado ver todo este tiempo.  
Ni en sus sueños recordaba que fuera tan hermoso, y hermoso era una palabra que quedaba corta frente a Itachi.  
 **—Debía arreglar unos asuntos—** su tono de voz se volvió algo calido y correspondió el abrazo de la pelirosa.  
 **—No quiero que te vayas** — dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre aquella capa negra.  
 **—No puedo quedarme. Deberías marcharte, te estas exponiendo demasiado, puede ser peligroso—** busco a su alrededor con el sharingan activado, pero por el momento estaban solos.  
 **—Lo se. Es que te extrañe—** ella rompió con el abrazo para separarse un poco.  
 **—Hmp—** aun es una niña, pensó Itachi mientras la observaba de arriba abajo sin perder detalle.  
— **Lo estoy cuidando, no te preocupes. Todavía no ha desarrollado el sharingan—** le contó mientras volteaba a ver la vista de toda la aldea, sabia que ese momento no duraría para siempre.  
— **Lose. Y lo has hecho muy bien—**  
— **Me preocupa que…—** callo de inmediato, ni siquiera era capaz de asimilar aquella idea. — **El desea matarte—** continuo en un susurro.  
— **Lo se y es mejor así. De otra forma estaría en peligro y el odio que me tiene lo motiva a hacerse fuerte—** comento con su habitual tono frió y seco.  
 **— ¡Pero no es justo! Tú te has sacrificado por él—** le molestaba cada vez que Sasuke decía que iba a matar a una persona en especifico.  
 **—No debe saberlo. Prométeme que no se lo dirás—**  
 **—Lo prometo—** nunca había roto una promesa, pero si Sasuke no cambiaba de opinión ella iba a tomar cartas en el asunto; después de todo Fugaku le había dado la misión de protegerlos a ambos.  
— **Es hora de que te vayas—** anuncio mientras miraba el cielo, tal y como su padre lo hacia.  
 **—Hmp—** Sakura volteo para apreciar esos ojos negros una vez más y luego salio rumbo a su casa para buscar todas las cosas que necesitaría en su misión.  
Cuando llego a la puerta de la aldea se encontraba su equipo esperándola para marcharse.  
 **—Siento la demora—** se disculpo apenas estuvo lo bastante cerca para que la escuchasen.  
 **—Hmp—** el azabache se había mantenido preocupado en silencio, su compañera había salido un rato antes que ellos y se demoro unos minutos más y por la expresión que traía seguro le estaría pasando algo que no quería que los demás supiesen.  
Miro a su sensei que estaba exactamente como él. Analizándola.  
— **¡Sakura-chan! Me tenías preocupado—** Naruto la abrazo de una forma vergonzante y asfixiante a la vez.

 **—Ya suéltame. Estoy bien. Me detuve a comer un poco—** mintió tan bien que su amigo le creyó. De hecho, fue el único.  
Sin mas el anciano comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por los demás, Sakura volteo a ver un lugar en especifico para sonreír de forma melancólica.

Habían pasado un buen rato caminando y ya comenzaba a atardecer, se detuvieron a acampar en una zona segura cerca del sendero.  
 **—Bien, Sasuke, Naruto vayan por agua, Sakura quédate aquí y protege al Señor Tazuna. Yo iré a ver la zona—** suspiro cansada, siempre ella era la débil, sabia que no era así en realidad pero comenzaba a creérselo.

La noche transcurrió de forma tranquila y sin improvistos, al día siguiente a primera hora ya estaban despiertos y listos para continuar con la misión.  
Caminaron por el mismo sendero, hacia un día soleado sin una sola nube en el cielo, los pájaros cantaban y los charcos de agua se secaban.  
¿Agua en medio del camino? ¿En serio? ¿Es que no habían notado que toda la tierra estaba seca? ¡Parecía no haber llovido en días! Sakura se mantuvo tranquila como si ignorara toda la situación, mientras que en su mente formulaba un plan.  
Debía proteger a Sasuke a toda costa, pero se encontraba en medio de una misión, el señor Tazuna también necesitaba protección.  
Pero a juzgar por la trampa que le habían preparado no parecían ser ninjas muy listos ni peligrosos. Se mantendría al margen para ver de que era capaz Sasuke, y si la necesitaba ella intervendría sin duda.  
Siguieron caminando y se toparon con otro charco de agua ¿A que hora pensaban salir? Esto era tan aburrido.  
Se dio vuelta y le sonrió de forma desafiante a los charcos, los estaba provocando.  
Alcanzaron a dar unos cuantos pasos más, hasta que por fin los ninjas se revelaron.  
Uno atravesó aKakashicon un golpe, mientras que otros dos iban por ella pero Sasuke se interpuso tomándolos de las cadenas y dejándolos inmóvil contra un árbol.  
Otro apareció directo hacia ella, se preparo con un kunai en la mano y se puso delante del Señor Tazuna para protegerlo pero el Uchiha se puso delante de ella con los brazos extendidos para cuidarla del ataque.  
Un ataque que nunca llego ya que Kakashi lo detuvo.  
 **—Bien hecho, Sasuke y Sakura, actuaron bien—** dijo Kakashi mientras terminaba con el sujeto.  
 **—No estas herido ¿o si? Miedosito—** Naruto se había quedado petrificado mientras que el azabache se encargaba de todos los ninjas, no podía creerlo. Tenía miedo de salir lastimado, ni siquiera fue capaz de proteger a Sakura.  
Rápidamente y en un movimiento idiota pero significativo tomo un kunai del ninja enemigo y se lo clavo en el dorso de la mano, el lugar donde tendría que haber estado herido de no haber sido por Sasuke.  
Todos los demás lo miraban sorprendidos, incluso Sakura llego hasta sentir admiración por la determinación que había tomado el muchacho.  
 **—Idiota—** dijo el azabache al ver como su compañero se había herido sin ninguna razón.  
— **Si eres conciente de que esos kunais tienen veneno ¿Verdad,Naruto?—** le pregunto la ojijade dejando pensativos a todos, estaba en lo cierto pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo lo había notado si ni siquiera estuvo cerca del enemigo?  
Cada vez la chica despertaba mas dudas en su sensei y compañeros.  
 **— ¿Quueee? ¡No lo sabia! kakashi-sensei me voy a morir ¡Quítemelo! ¡Quítemelo!—** como era de esperarse, las consecuencias de un acto totalmente estùpido.  
Sakura vendo la mano del rubio que extrañamente comenzó a sanarse de una manera sorprendentemente rápida.  
Avanzaron lentamente y en un estado de alerta, el menor descuido podría ser fatal para todo el equipo.  
En el momento menos pensado, la niebla comenzó volverse mas espesa; y para su suerte, delante de ellos los esperaba el enemigo.  
 **—No intervengan, limítense a proteger al Señor Tazuna—** ordenokakashimientras descubría su ojo con el sharingan activado.  
Sasuke se quedo inmóvil, tenia muchas dudas sobre su sensei, tal vez el también era un Uchiha pero ¿solo un ojo? El sharingan debía estarlo en ambos.  
Sakura no estaba mejor que su compañero pero luego recobro la compostura al saber que eran posibles los transplantes.  
 **— ¡Oye tu! ¿Quién eres?—** grito exaltadoNaruto, quien tenia en mente la promesa que el mismo se había hecho.  
 **—Soy Zabuza Momochi, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla—** se presento a la vez que agitaba su enorme espada.  
 **—Hmp—** inmediatamente y sin pensarlo, el azabache adopto una posición defensiva delante de Sakura para protegerla. Ella simplemente se limito a bufar, le agradaban ese tipo de atenciones pero la hacían sentirse mal con ella misma.  
Todos la creían débil.

 _Las manos de una mujer jamás deberían mancharse con sangre…_

Volvió a posicionarse para proteger al objetivo, aunque todo era raro, esto ya no era una simple misión de escolta.  
La batalla comenzó, desde donde estaban no se podía ver mucho, ni siquiera eran capaces de distinguir sus propias manos.  
Se escuchaban los sonidos de la emocionante pelea, un leve olor a sangre se comenzó a mezclar con la espesa bruma. El repiqueteo de los kunais y espadas provocaban que los chicos se preguntaran si todo era cierto, tenían miedo aunque no debían demostrarlo.  
Solo iba haber un ganador, podrían sufrir bajas… como también ganar.  
Quejidos, golpes, jutsus, kunais explosivos, shurikens, sangre; verdaderamente esta era la primera batalla que habían logrado experimentar. Esto ya no se trataba de una simple prueba, ahora esto era la vida real.  
¿Estarían listos para perder? Siempre se sacrificaba algo de ser necesario, lo importante era salir beneficiados a cualquier costo.  
Nerviosos y atentos, así se encontraban todos, no iban a ser capaces de prever los ataques del enemigo.  
Todo quedo en silencio y la niebla se comenzó a disipar, un pequeño gemido de dolor los saco de sus pensamientos.  
Un ataque iba directo a Sasuke y este parecía no notarlo, suerte para él que Sakura ya había tomado medidas preventivas.  
Dos clones de sombras lo protegían, uno detuvo el golpe y le regalo un puñetazo en la cara mientras que el otro empujo al azabache fuera de la trayectoria del ataque.  
El Uchiha solo sintió como lo apartaban, al mirar atrás comprobó que sus dos compañeros no se habían movido ni un solo milímetro.  
La niebla se fue por completo dejando que el sol brillara e iluminara todo con su luz, delante de ellos estaba Zabuza con una especie de esfera de agua y chacra en donde mantenía prisionero a

Kakashi, y al lado de este se encontraba un clon de agua.  
 **— ¡Corran! Si se escapan el no podrá seguirlos mucho—** la voz deKakashirozaba los matices de la desesperación y el terror.  
Internamente agradeció a sus alumnos por proteger a la ojijade quien solo parecía estar aburrida con lo que estaba sucediendo.  
 **— ¡No! No podemos dejarlo aquí—** Narutoestaba aterrado pero no se iba a permitir escapar, esta vez no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada.

 _No seria un sucio miedoso, ¡Esta vez debía ser fuerte para proteger a todos!..._

 **—Tks. Maldición—** miro a su compañero rubio que parecía estar pensando algo y Sakura… ella lo miraba con cariño y le sonrió de lado mostrando que tenia su apoyo para lo que quisiera.  
Kakashi observaba a cada uno de sus estudiantes, se sentía orgulloso y aterrorizado a la vez.

La pelirosa cerró sus ojos mientras que los otros dos se ponían de acuerdo en un plan de acción.  
El peliplata observo detenidamente a su pequeña ojijade que comenzó sonreír con los ojos cerrados, el ataque de los chicos con una shuriken de viento endemoniado iba a tener efecto, era un buen plan pero se habían olvidado del clon. Este era verdaderamente rápido.  
Un clon deKakashisalio del agua para llevarse al clon de Zabuza con él, al parecer fue una lucha dentro del agua donde nadie salio.  
Lo que en parte era muy bueno.  
El verdaderoKakashilogro salir de la prisión en la que estaba gracias a sus dos alumnos, este se encargo de Zabuza pero antes de dar el golpe final apareció un ambu que le lanzo una aguja samboo dejándolo muerto, aparentemente.  
El ambu no aparentaba ser mayor a sus estudiantes, sin embargo eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención ya que sabía que cuando los ambu mataban a alguien en el mismo lugar se encargaban del cuerpo de este, pero el joven ambu lo cargo y se lo llevo.  
Miro a su alumna en busca de alguna explicación. Sabia perfectamente que el no había hecho ese clon de agua,Narutono lo hubiese podido hacer nunca y Sasuke no lo había planeado… lo que dejaba a una sola responsable.  
 **— ¿Vieron a ese ambu? Es como nosotros—** Naruto ya se estaba tan bien como siempre, después de tanta presión sentía alivio y algo de orgullo por haber actuado tan bien.  
 **—Hmp—** el azabache tenia una sonrisa de costado y una expresión de orgullo que al parecer nadie podría quitar en un buen tiempo — ¿Sucede algo?— pregunto al ver que la pelirosa se quedo mirando en la dirección en donde se había marchado el ambu.  
 **—No era un ambu—** cerro los ojos para concentrarse y luego levanto su vista al cielo totalmente despejado y con un sol brillante.  
— **¡Claro que si! Sakura-chan ¿no viste su mascara?—** Naruto, tan distraído como siempre ¿Es que no podía hablar sin gritar?  
 **—Tiene razón. Es mejor que nos movamos rápido—** aclaro el peliplata haciendo tensar a Sasuke.  
 **— ¿Queee? ¿Sin un descanso?—** y ahí estaba otra vez gritando.  
 **— no se encuentra bien, tiene que ser atendido, uso mucho tiempo el sharingan—** Sakura lo había estado analizando todo el tiempo, cosa que sorprendió al aludido, que comenzó a pensar que tal vez su alumna no era tan débil como aparentaba.  
Y si estaba en lo correcto, algo tramaba.  
 **—Es cierto, es mejor que no movamos antes de que vengan por nosotros—** la voz deKakashisonó tan seria que enseguida se pusieron en camino hacia la casa de Tazuna.  
 **—Creo que tardara en sanar, no debe ser capaz de moverse ahora—** Sakura recordó en ese momento su entrenamiento con Fugaku; y sobre todo los efectos que tenia en su cuerpo luchar contra el sharingan —Lo que me recuerda que esta no es una simple misión de escolta ¿Verdad?— ella miro de reojo como el anciano asentía.  
 **— ¿A que se refiere Kakashi-sensei?—** Narutoestaba tan confundido.  
 **—Al parecer no es una misión simple de escolta, tal vez sea una misión apropiada para jounin o chunnis experimentados ya que aquí hay que tratar con algo más—** explico mientras pensaba en cada palabra de su alumna, era cierto, ese nivel de análisis no era propio de una gennin, esa tranquilidad y frialdad con la que había actuado… seguramente ella tenia experiencia ¿Pero cuando? Si todo el tiempo que estuvo en la aldea se limito a… ahora que lo pensaba bien, desaparecía mucho y por mucho tiempo. También la vio cerca de los territorios Uchiha, pero se quería convencer que era por la obvia atracción que tenía con Sasuke, por lo tanto era mejor descartar esa idea.  
Entonces… ese día en que la encontró debió suceder algo; ese seria la clave.  
 **—Se llama Gatto, es un mafioso que tiene los mejores ladrones y ninjas renegados trabajando para el con el solo propósito de traficar sustancias, es para eso por lo que me han pedido construir el puente—** el anciano explico todo y respondió las preguntas de cada uno.  
Kakashifue atendido por la hija de Tazuna, a parecer la cosa era seria ya que termino con una muleta.  
 **—Bien chicos creo que es hora que aprendan algo para mejorar su control de chacra—** el peliplata hizo unos sellos de manos y comenzó a caminar sobre el árbol hasta quedar de cabeza.  
Sus alumnos estaban sorprendidos, hasta se podían ver las miradas desafiantes deNarutoy Sasuke para comprobar quien era el mejor.  
 **—Su turno—** agrego mientras bajaba lentamente para dejarle es paso libre — **Les recomiendo que tracen una línea en el punto mas alto al que lleguen—**  
 **—Hmp—** Sasuke corrió en dirección del árbol pero la madera de este se rompió ante el exceso de chacra.  
 **—Es demasiado chacra, Sasuke—** su sensei hizo una observación constructiva.  
 **—jajajaja ¡Teme mira y aprende!** —Narutocorrió al árbol pero no llego a superar la altura de Sasuke ya que se quedo sin chacra y cayo al suelo.  
Sakura camino tranquilamente y subió hasta la cima del árbol dejando a sus compañeros perplejos.  
— **Por lo vito tienes un buen control, Sakura—** las palabras de su sensei tenían doble sentido, cosa que molesto al azabache.  
 **—Hmp—** la ojijade lo miro de forma arrogante y le sonrió como si fuera una nena buena.  
Así transcurrió toda la tarde en dondeNarutoni Sasuke llegaron avanzar mucho.  
 **—ahhh ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Me puedes dar un consejo?** —Naruto miro a Sasuke de forma desafiante para sacarle la lengua. Ahora era su turno de tener la atención de ella.  
 **—Humm… ¿un consejo? Solo te puedo decir que te concentres y dejes que el chacra fluya por la planta de tus pies; deberías relajarte un poco—** le sonrió aun mas cuando comprobó que el Uchiha la fulminaba con la mirada. Estaba celoso, no había duda de eso.  
Ella se retiro a cenar algo y arrastro a sus compañeros para que descansaran un poco.  
A medianoche sintió como Sasuke se escapaba de la casa, aunque estaba cansada y tenia sueño no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo.  
 **—Ya es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo—** le murmuro desde los arbustos.  
 **—Entonces vete, nadie te pidió ayuda—** su tono fue cortante y frío, pero eso no la desanimo. Todos los Uchihas eran iguales.  
Observo como intentaba subir sin tener ningún avance, bufo por lo bajo para no reírse y molestarlo mas.  
No recordaba haber tardado tanto en aprender eso, de hecho Itachi se lo había enseñado.  
— **Ven—** el no se le acerco ni un centímetro.

 _Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va hacia él…_

Ella se le acerco despacio para quedar frente a el y buscar su mirada —Lo mejor para esto es relajarse, siente como tu chacra fluye por la planta de tus pies—  
 **—Hmp. ¿Eso le dijiste a Naruto?—** pregunto algo celoso mientras trataba de relajarse.

 **—Algo así—** agrego con una sonrisa.

 **—Hmp—** ladeo la cara para que novierasus ojos, estaba molesto.  
 **— ¿Celoso?—** la situación la divertía, se veía tan tierno.  
 **—No se de que hablas—** se dio vuelta para seguir corriendo y subir al árbol, otra vez mas.  
Y el mismo resultado.  
— **Relájate—** grito mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello intentando disminuir la risa.  
— **Hmp—** el azabache cerró los ojos para relajar cada parte de sus músculos, especialmente los pies.  
Corrió y por primera vez llego a la cima de aquel enorme pino. Para estar seguro lo intento un par de veces mas llegando al mismo resultado.  
 **—Es tarde—** anuncio su compañera que no dejaba de ver las estrellas brillando arriba de su cabeza.  
 **—Hmp. Vamos—** caminaron en silencio hasta la casa, con el sigilo de una sombra entraron en ella. Sasuke acompaño hasta la puerta de la habitación a Sakura; y ella como agradecimiento le dio un beso tierno en su mejilla.  
Él actuó de forma torpe y nerviosa por primera vez, estaba muy sonrojado pero la oscuridad estaba a su favor, o eso es lo que quería creer.  
 **—Buenas noches, Sasuke—** susurro la ojijade antes de que el chico se marchara para la habitación que compartía conNaruto.  
 **—Hmp. Buenas noches—** contesto mientras agachaba la cabeza para disimular su sonrisa.  
Kakashiveía toda la escena desde la oscuridad, solo él noto que los dos estaban sonrojados por la situación.  
Ya no se podía negar la atracción que había por parte de ambos, era tan visible. Al parecer en el triangulo amoroso, Sasuke iba a la cabeza.


	4. Capitulo 4: Algo Despierta

**Capitulo 4: Algo Despierta.-**

.

.

 **— ¡Esto es tan aburrido!—** Sakura veía como todos trabajaban en el puente, incluso Naruto y Sasuke ayudaban cada vez que podían.  
 **— Hay muchas cosas que puede hacer una mujer—** le respondió un obrero que se le acercaba todo sudado.  
—Soy una kunoichi entrenada para matar, no para esas trivialidades de mujeres— su voz fue fría como el hielo.  
 **— Solo digo que las mujeres no tendrían que hacer este tipo de cosas—** el hombre miraba a Sakura de una forma extraña.  
 **—Hmp. Típico de hombres machistas—** empezó a caminar dándole la espalda  
 **—Solo recuerda, las mujeres son más fuerte de lo que aparentan—** en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.  
 **—Hmp—** Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, recordaba el beso de anoche y se sonrojaba levemente… pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar de observarla cada vez que ella no lo estuviera viendo.  
La pelirosa simplemente se sentó cerca de sus compañeros a observar el cielo. El tiempo transcurría sin muchos sucesos, a pesar de estar tranquila se mantenía en un estado de alerta.  
 **—Etto… Sakura-chan ¿necesitas algo?—** la voz nerviosa de Naruto la despertó de sus pensamientos.  
 **— ¿Ah?—** clavo sus ojos jades en las gemas azules del rubio, se perdió un momento en ellos, sentía como si navegara por ellos. Eran tan hermosos y estaban tan llenos de una luz que parecía cegarla cada vez que los miraba; pero muy en el fondo se podía sentir el dolor, un dolor que siempre estuvo presente y que siempre estaría allí.  
 **—Voy a la casa. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo en especial?—** él le sonrió haciendo que sus ojos brillaran mas. ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto fuera tan puro?  
Parecía ser una luz que brillaba alumbrando su oscuro camino.  
 **—No, así estoy bien** **Naruto, gracias** — le regalo una de sus sonrisas mas tiernas y sinceras que poseía.  
 _  
Una luz que nunca se apagaría, siempre estaría brillando para ella..._

 **—Hmp—** la voz de Sasuke congelo el momento en el que se encontraban ambos, el rubio lo ignoro y se retiro a la casa todo sonrojado. Ella miro al azabache que estaba algo molesto, no pudo evitar morderse los labios.  
Se veía tan tierno.  
El volvió a seguir con lo suyo mientras que ella cerró los ojos para evitarse más problemas.  
Aun así en su mente tenia la sólida imagen de Naruto todo sonrojado, siempre era tan atento con ella, atolondrado y medio idiota, pero tenía un corazón noble en donde no había ni una gota de maldad.  
Cosa que le resultaba atractivo, pero de cierta forma sabía que si se acercaba demasiado terminaría por manchar toda esa pureza.  
Sentía la presencia de dos fuertes chacras que se acercaban, aun estaban un poco lejos para que los demás se percataran; sabía perfectamente que Kakashi se mantenía escondido cerca, quizás hasta había oído su conversación con Naruto.  
Inmediatamente se incorporo y corrió hacia Tazuna para protegerlo pero sin perder de vista a Sasuke.  
 **—Tks—** el ahí nomás reacciono aunque no había sentido nada, la posición de su compañera lo decía todo. Como era de esperarse se paro delante de ella para protegerla.  
 **—No es necesario que lo hagas—** murmuro algo molesta, esta vez estaban obligados a formar parte de la batalla.  
 **— ¿Y** **Naruto?—** la voz de Kakashi hizo saltar al anciano, todos estaban a la espera de que algo sucediera.  
 **— Está peleando** — Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse mejor  
 **—Parece que va a tardar un poco—**  
 **—Bien, Sasuke cuento contigo—** Kakashi se dio vuelta para encontrase con Zabuza Momochi delante de él acompañado por el ambu de aquella vez.  
El azabache no podía creer que ella estaba en lo cierto ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?  
 **—Kakashi… tenemos algo pendiente. No te preocupes les traje a alguien así no se aburren—** Zabuza desenvaino su espada —Haku, encárgate del mocoso—  
 **—Hmp—** el ambu se lanzo directo a Sasuke y este salto para evadir el ataque, tenía que moverse para alejarse de Sakura así ella no resultaría herida.  
Kakashi destapo su ojo para mostrar el sharingan en el, otra vez la batalla daría comienzo, solo que un solo bando resultaría vencedor.  
El cuerpo de Sakura se tenso al ver el estilo de pelea del ambu, Sasuke no iba a tener oportunidad, por lo menos no él solo. Tenía que planear algo.  
Las explosiones se escuchaban por todos lados, los obreros huyeron despavoridos.  
La situación era peligrosa.  
Bolas de fuego intentaban derretir el hielo de Haku, lo cual era casi imposible ya que el elemento del ambu estaba cubierto por chacra.  
Por lo menos parecía estar sobrellevando bien el enfrentamiento, debía dejarle espacio para que Sasuke aprendiera y pudiese madurar. Tenía que aprender de todos modos.  
Fugaku le había ordenado intervenir si era necesario. Aparte conocía los entrenamientos Uchiha, seguramente su cuerpo iba a resistir bastante.  
Suspiro, se le hacía difícil el papel de espectadora.  
Kakashi y Zabuza desaparecieron entre la niebla, solo se oían los ruidos metálicos de los kunais y hasta en un momento se escucho como un millar de pájaros sonaban enfurecidos.  
Si ese era el chidori.  
 **—Vaya por lo visto, Haku tiene prisa—** la voz de Zabuza la hizo girar para encontrarse con Sasuke siento atrapado por una especie de domo hecho de hielo y chacra.  
 **— ¿A qué te refieres?—** Kakashi miraba la escena preocupado.  
 **—Es una técnica de línea sucesoria, solo lo hace para matar rápido cada vez que es necesario—** la pelirosa dio un par de pasos para acercarse al domo pero su sensei la detuvo.  
— **Sakura, no abandones tu puesto—** aunque fuera una orden directa de su sensei no estaba obligada a aceptarla, pero solo por esta vez lo haría, Naruto estaba cerca.  
Una nube de humo apareció con Naruto.  
Ya había arruinado el elemento sorpresa  
 **—Kakashi-sensei, ¡Sakura-chan!—** el corría directo a la pelirosa pero ella lo hizo detenerse.  
 **— ¡Ayuda a Sasuke!—** grito más confiada, aunque no esperaba que el rubio se metiera dentro del domo.  
¿Era idiota o qué?  
Zabuza comenzó a reírse, sabía que si entraba no lograría salir.  
Dentro del domo lleno de espejos se escuchaba la discusión de los dos, los gritos fueron callados por gemidos de dolor.  
Lo extraño es que solo el azabache parecía estar llevándose la peor parte. No podía seguir escuchando, tenía que hacer algo.  
Formo un sello con sus manos **—Jutsu clones de sombras—** un clon de Sakura salió directo hacia el domo, al estar cerca pudo observar como Sasuke estaba lleno de agujas sambo, estaba por intervenir cuando noto que protegió a Naruto; y no solo eso, estaba despertando el sharingan.  
 **—Hmp. Lo mejor será esperar un poco mas—** se mantuvo a la expectativa, lista para intervenir.  
El azabache cayó al suelo inconsciente, antes de que pusiera en marcha su plan, noto como Naruto cambiaba su apariencia.  
Un extraño chacra salía de él, hizo explotar los espejos. El clon de Sakura se abalanzo sobre Sasuke para protegerlo.  
Amago con correr hacia el pero se quedo clavada viendo a Tazuna detrás de ella.  
 **—Podemos acércanos si quieres—** la voz del anciano estaba entrecortada por el miedo que sentía al ver aquel chico tirado en el suelo con agujas en su cuerpo.  
Lentamente caminaron costeando las peleas hasta llegar el cuerpo de su compañero. Saco todas las agujas y lo reviso, estaba bien por suerte pero no se despertaba y eso la desesperaba.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus delicados ojos, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras lloraba, trataba de tranquilizarse escuchando los latidos de su corazón.  
 **—Sa…Saku-ra, me cue-esta respi-rar con-tiggo so-bre mi—** su voz entrecortada la lleno de alivio, esos ojos negros buscaban a los suyos y se encontraron con los jades brillando y algo colorados por la lagrimas que aun caían de ellos.  
¿Había estado llorando por él? Una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios, era la primera vez que tenia a alguien que se preocupaba tanto por él.  
Trato de levantarse poco a poco pero ella lo ayudo al ver que se tambaleaba.  
 **—Toma, será mejor que comas esto—** busco en su bolso y saco una píldora de soldado para entregársela.  
El se la comió sin dudar ni un segundo, pero al tenerla dentro de su boca su frente se coloreo de verde.  
 **—Se que saben horrible, pero es mejor que la tragues. Te repondrás más rápido** — el no dijo nada, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragar aquella cosa de sabor horrible.  
Para cuando ellos llegaron los demás ya habían terminado con la batalla.  
 **—Tiempo sin verte, Sakura—** saludo el pequeño perro ninja que estaba al lado de Kakashi.  
 **—Lo mismo digo, Pakkun—** todos lo miraban, si sabía perfectamente lo que estaban pensando ¡Un perro que habla! Ella misma lo había sentido la primera vez que lo vio cuando era pequeña.  
 **—Teme ¿tú también escuchaste hablar al perrito?—** este solo asintió, empezaba a recobrar sus fuerzas pero igual no quería apartarse de Sakura que lo mantenía sujetado de a cintura al igual que él.  
 **— ¡ ¿A quién le dices perrito?!—** Grito el perro mientras saltaba para morder la pierna del rubio — **¿No ves que soy un perro ninja?—  
— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Quítemelo, quítemelo!—** Naruto zamarreaba su pierna mientras rascaba su cabeza de forma desesperada.

-Meses después-  
 **  
— Los exámenes chunnin serán pronto—** anuncio el tercer hokague.  
 **— ¡Mi equipo está listo para que vean la llama de la juventud!—** grito Guy sensei.  
 **—El mío también—** la voz de Kakashi sonaba seria.  
 **—Tal vez deberías esperar un año más,** **Kakashi. Mi equipo tiene mayor experiencia—** trato de persuadir a su eterno rival por el bien de aquellos niños.  
 **—Yo concuerdo con Guy—** dijo Iruka sensei— **Se que son fuertes, pero fueron mis alumnos y se bien que no están listos—  
—Tu mismo lo dijiste, Iruka, fueron tus alumnos. Ahora son míos y yo se que son capaces de hacer o no—** su voz fue severa y algo desafiante. El peliplata estaba tan seguro de sus alumnos pasarían todas las pruebas, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, ese equipo estaba destinado a ser grande.  
 **—Mi equipo también está listo** — Agrego Asuma sin alterarse como lo había hecho su compañero.  
 **—Y el mío también—** Kurenai no se quedaba atrás, estaba confiada.  
Aunque en todos los equipos tenían una persona por la que más temían que saliera lastimada.  
En el equipo de Kakashi era Sakura, ella nunca había entrado en combate, y ahora se daba cuenta de que la había sobreprotegido mucho. Sus muchachos hacían todo el trabajo para que ella no se esforzara y recién ahora se daba cuenta de que la estaban perjudicando.  
En el equipo 11, la más débil era Ino Yamananka, si bien su fuerte eran los jutsus que afectaban la mente no eran de utilidad en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y ese jutsu la dejaba demasiada expuesta al peligro. Aunque contaban con el cerebro de Shikamaru para evitar diversas ocasiones, pero si se veía ella sola con el enemigo estaría en problemas. Y eso preocupaba demasiado a Asuma.  
En el equipo liderado por Kurenai, la más débil era Hinata, aunque en cierta forma no lo era. Al ser del Clan Hyuga se le exigía más de la cuenta, no era tan débil solo que le faltaba carácter y un poco de determinación y claro; no la ayudaba ser sobreprotegida por sus compañeros. Pero si tal vez se encontraba con el enemigo ella sola sería capaz de plantearle pelea, aunque no se sabría si saldría ganadora o seria vencida.  
Todos tenían en mente a las personas más débiles de su equipo. Que curiosamente resultaban ser mujeres.

 _Mujeres que no podían mostrar su potencial al ser sobreprotegidas…_

 **—Entonces no hay nada más que hablar… este año tendremos a los once novatos en los exámenes chunnin—** anuncio el hokague con una voz pasiva y confiada.  
 **—Pero hokague-sama…—** Iruka estaba en contra de que participaran, para él no estaban listos. Seguían siendo chicos para enfrentarse a tales peligros.  
 **—Puedes comprobar tu mismo si están listos—** el hokague sonrió confiado, aunque era el primer equipo que Kakashi lideraba, sabía que como sensei era una persona exigente y no dejaba cabos sueltos. Si los consideraba listos, lo estaban. Después de todo se veía confiado y orgulloso de ellos.  
Como era de esperarse Iruka los sometió a todos a una prueba la cual todos pasaron sin problemas.

 **— ¡Hola Sakura-chan!—** saludo Naruto afuera de la academia, ya se encontraba con Sasuke y la esperaban desde hacía unos minutos.  
— **¿ah? Hola** **Naruto, Sasuke—** siguió caminando hasta la entrada de la academia. Sus dos compañeros la notaban rara pero no querían decir nada, quizás era por lo que se sentía presionada por los exámenes, ya que ella era la más débil.  
Ya una vez dentro del establecimiento se encontraron con dos chunnin que no dejaban entrar a los ninjas al salón.  
 **— ¡Oye tu! ¿Cuál es tu problema?—** grito Naruto llamando la atención de todos.  
Todas las kunoichis que se encontraban voltearon a ver con corazoncitos en sus ojos al acompañante de Naruto. Si, a Sasuke.  
Uno de ellos golpeo a un ninja que tenía un extraño traje verde y enormes cejas, se encontraba tirado en el suelo… hasta que vio a Sakura.  
 **—Tu—** este señalo a Sakura, todos los espectadores voltearon a verla.  
 **— ¿Yo?—** no recordaba haber visto a ese sujeto en su vida. ¿Le estaba hablando a ella? ¿Por qué rayos todos la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro?  
 **—Si, tú—** el chico se acerco a ella. Todos estaban en silencio viendo lo que ocurría **—Se mi novia—** exigió el extraño. Ella solo miraba esas enormes cejas tan pobladas **— ¡Te protegeré con mi vida!—  
** Antes de Sasuke reaccionara Naruto se le adelanto **— ¿Cómo te atreves hablarle así a Sakura-chan?—** el extraño solo esquivo el golpe de Naruto y lo mando a volar contra una pared como si fuera un molesto mosquito.  
 **— ¿Qué paso con lo de mostrarnos débiles?—** le cuestiono un castaño de ojos blancos. Que también fue ignorado por este.  
 **—Sakura, mi bello cerezo. Soy Rock Lee tu futuro amor—** este le tomo las manos y beso una de ellas.  
Cosa que desato los celos del Uchiha que los miraba confuso.  
 **—Ya. No tenemos tiempo que perder—** este se acerco a su compañera para jalarla hacia su cuerpo y alejarla de ese acosador con cejas enormes.  
— **Tienes razón.** **Naruto** **apresúrate, tenemos que llegara al tercer piso** — ella se dejo arrastrar por Sasuke, aun no se había recuperado mentalmente.  
Esas cejas…  
¡Soñaría con esas cejas!  
 **— ¿De qué hablas? Este es el tercer piso** — contesto Naruto, quien no se había percatado aun de la trampa.  
 **—Es un genjutsu—** agrego Sasuke con poca paciencia.  
Todo el equipo 7 se estaba retirando para subir al tercer piso.  
 **— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas?—** grito un ojiperla algo mayor de todos lo que se encontraban allí.  
 **—Hmp. Es de mala educación preguntar un nombre sin dar primero el tuyo—** el azabache no volteo a mirarlo, se sentía presionado por aquel extraño de traje verde que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la ojijade.  
Era tan irritante.  
 **—Hyuga Neji. El novato del año pasado—** agrego una sonrisa arrogante, la cual no era para él; estaba dirigida a su compañera pelirosada.  
Ella solo lo examino con la mirada y le regalo una de sus sonrisas, expandiendo los celos del rubio como los del azabache.  
 **—Ya es tarde—** Sakura arrastro a sus compañeros antes de que fueran capaces de montar una escenita con tanto publico ahí mirándolos.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas, el equipo 7 se vuelve a cruzar con dos acompañantes inesperados.  
 **—Mi hermoso cerezo, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré—** todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el grito a sus espaldas.  
Y si, era ese rarito de nuevo.  
 **— Tu—** ella solo se quedo clavada en el suelo observándolo todo. Estaba acompañado por el novato de ojos perlados.

 _Debía admitir que esa actitud arrogante la atraía… típico de chicos malos_.

Solo le dio una sonrisa al Hyuga mientras su rubio compañero hacia todo un escándalo. Miro al azabache de reojo, que no parecía quitarle la mirada a Neji.  
Sabia en lo que pensaba… un nuevo rival.  
 **—Por favor… ¡Se mi novia! Te haré sentir como una princesa—** volvió a insistir Lee, ignorando a los otros dos miembros que la acompañaban.  
 **— Hmp—** ella se paro en el medio de la ronda, esto era demasiado y pronto acabarían con su paciencia.  
Sasuke no permitió que Sakura se acercara mas, la tomo de la cintura y la aparto. La tenía a su derecha, estaba listo para intervenir si las cosas iban por un rumbo indeseado para él.  
 **— ¡Tu! Te reto a pelear por el amor de Sakura—** apunto con su dedo al Uchiha quien sonreía satisfactoriamente.  
 **—Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Quedamos con Kakashi-sensei** — ella le resto importancia al asunto. Lo único que pretendía era volver con el peliplata en busca de instrucciones.  
 **— Será rápido—** contesto el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante.  
El cejas pobladas se puso serio, pero antes tiro miles de besos al aire que iban dirigidos a la única chica del lugar.  
 **—Tiene que ser una broma** — se quejo Sakura mientras esquivaba los corazoncitos en el aire. Se escondió detrás de la espalda del Uchiha para cubrirse, su paciencia llego al límite, estaba dispuesta a dejar que su compañero se hiciera cargo de la situación— **Esta bien. Acábalo** — con el permiso de la kunoichi el azabache se acerco en una posición defensiva.  
Naruto saltaba molesto en su lugar. Estaba cansado de que lo ignoraran y se fijaran mas en el teme de su compañero y no en él. ¿No veían que el seria el próximo hokague? Lo peor de todo era que su amor se veía amenazado constantemente por todo tipo de chicos.  
 **— ¡Sakura-chan nunca se fijaría en ti!—** grito al borde de la locura, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.  
Pero se tranquilizo cuando vio que su compañero iba a enfrentar a aquel sujeto.

 _Pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho.  
_  
Lee comenzó con taijutsu, sus movimientos eran impredecibles, incluso el Uchiha no podía llegar a verlos aun con su sharingan.  
 **—Eso no te servirá conmigo** — advirtió Lee mientras sus golpes se volvían más rápidos que antes.  
Realmente era sorprendente ver como peleaba, estaba usando a Sasuke como una bolsa de boxeo.  
Tras varios golpes, el muchacho se aburrió del combate.  
 **—Es hora de terminar con esto—** anuncio al ver que su contrincante no era capaz de defenderse ni de dar una buena pelea.  
 **—Tks** — el azabache no entendía que sucedía, no podía seguir los movimientos con sus ojos ¡Estaba usando el sharingan! Y aun así no era capaz de preverlos.  
Esto era una locura, seguro se trataba de un sucio truco.  
— **Bien. Llego la hora de hacer esto** — el tomo a Sasuke, lo hizo subir en el aire para que tomara mayor velocidad y el impacto fuera mayor y más dañino; cosa que nunca llego porque Sakura se adelanto y lo sujeto antes de que el tocara el suelo.  
El ataque de Lee fue suspendido por una enorme tortuga que salió de la nada.  
Sasuke analizaba todo, ahora estaba cómodo en el cuerpo de su compañera, intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras veía como una tortuga enorme parecía estar enfadada con su nuevo rival.  
 **— ¿Enserio está hablando con una tortuga?—** Naruto apenas caía en lo que sus ojos veían. No podía creerlo.  
Sus compañeros asintieron impactados, no podían apartar la mirada de aquella escena; ahora la tortuga regañaba al Hyuga por no haber impedido tal cosa.  
 **—Lo sentimos sensei—** dijeron al unísono.  
Los tres chicos veían todo como si se tratara de algo irreal.  
 **— ¿Sensei?—** repitió Sasuke solo para ellos mismos; esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.  
De la nada una nube de humo se apodero del lugar y cuando esta se disperso, dejo ver a otro extraño de traje verde ajustado y cejas pobladas, con el mismo corte de tazón como tenia Lee.  
 **— ¿Creen que sea su padre?** — susurro Naruto sin apartar la mirada.  
 **—No creo** — murmuro Sakura, si bien eran parecidos físicamente pero su chacra no era el mismo. Había algo distinto.  
Mientras gritaban cosas sin sentido sobre la llama de la juventud y todas esas cosas sin importancia para los chicos curiosos del equipo 7.  
El mayor se les acerco para analizar al pequeño grupo que tenía en frente.  
 **—Tu debes ser Sakura ¿Verdad?—** pregunto con un tono totalmente serio y su rostro inexpresivo, lo que provoco que Sasuke activara inconscientemente el Sharingan al sentirse tan tenso.  
 **—Si—** respondió en un tono desafiante y totalmente frió como el hielo.  
El mayor desvió la mirada hacia el Uchiha que tenía el Sharingan y una mirada desafiante, no paso desapercibido, por lo menos para él. El Uchiha protegía a la chica pelirosada y a su lado un rubio de cara conocida, demasiada conocida para él, se encontraba listo para intervenir si era necesario.  
 **—Típico de** **Kakashi** — murmuro para luego desaparecer con la tortuga y todo su equipo.  
Un Uchiha, una niña extraña y un jinchuriki, como si fuera poco hijo de alguien importante… bien hecho Kakashi, eres un digno y sorprendente rival, amigo mío.  
Los pensamientos de Guy-sensei se detuvieron en un recuerdo preciso.

 **-Flash Back-**  
 **— ¡Oye,** **Kakashi! ¿Acaso estas ignorándome?** — grito entusiasta un sujeto de mayas verde.  
 **—Lo siento he estado ocupado, Guy** — contesto el peliplata sin detenerse a mirarlo. Recién volvía de una importante misión como ambu y solo tenía una cosa en mente.  
 **— ¿A dónde vas? Te estoy hablando—** Kakashi apresuro el paso dejando a su compañero hablando solo en medio de la aldea.  
Corrió por los tejados hacia el hospital, su corazón no estaría en paz hasta que lo comprobara con sus propios ojos. No quería ir a aquella misión de rastreo pero había sido una orden directa del hokague y no pudo negarse.  
Todo el tiempo solo tuvo una cosa en mente; cosa que lo distrajo y le provoco una herida importante en su hombro derecho.  
Pero tenía que saber que había sucedido en su ausencia… aunque solo había pasado casi un día.  
Se suponía que tenía una semana para completar la misión pero no era capaz de hacer otra cosa, así era un completo inútil y ponía en riesgo todo y a todos.  
Por lo que se apresuro para terminar todo de forma efectiva y rápida.  
Llego al hospital de Konoha, entro de un salto a la ventana para adentrarse en una habitación conocida para él.  
Su cuerpo volvió a relajarse cuando se encontró con una pequeña pelirosa dormida en la cama, aun era temprano para que se despertara lo cual lo hacía sentir mejor al haber llegado a tiempo.  
 **—Kakashi, tu…—** Guy lo había seguido por instinto, aunque nunca se espero encontrarse con aquello.  
 **— ¿Y esa niña?—** pregunto mientras daba vueltas a la situación en su mente.  
 **—No lo sé—** el peliplata se sentó a descansar en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de esta.  
 **— ¿Es la que rescataste en aquella misión?—** no podía creer que su rival se comportara tan paternal con aquella chiquilla desconocida.  
El no respondió nada, su silencio y su mirada de preocupación lo aclararon todo.  
 **—Estas herido** — agrego al ver que el hombro derecho de este sangraba de forma considerable.  
 **—Lo sé, pero tenía que verla primero** — dijo entre suspiros, ya había pasado tiempo sin atenderse aquella herida por lo que comenzaba a infectarse y como si fuera poco había perdido mucha sangre.  
 **— ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?—** la herida era profunda, pero por lo visto hubiese sido fácil de esquivar ya que se debía a un ataque directo y de frente. No entendía como había resultado herido, era casi imposible hacerlo.  
 **—Solo fue un descuido—** contesto con su habitual tono despreocupado sin apartar la mirada de su pequeña amiga nueva.  
 **—Entiendo—** ahora lo entendía a la perfección, puesto que a él le sucedía lo mismo con un niño pequeño de la aldea.  
Sentía esa preocupación que tenía su rival para con la pequeña niñita; pero al ser niña ella era mucho más frágil, en especial al ser tan pequeña y delicada.  
 **—Sakura…** —susurro antes de caer inconsciente debido a la pérdida de sangre.

 **-Fin de Flash Back-**

Has crecido mucho niña, por lo visto Kakashi ha cuidado muy bien de ti… una sonrisa surco su rostro, nunca pensó en encontrar el punto débil de su amigo-rival de toda la vida. Lo más gracioso era que ambos compartían lo mismo, Kakashi por Sakura y el por Lee.


	5. Capítulo 5: Examenes Chunnin

**Capitulo 5: Exámenes Chunnin.**

.

.

.

— **¡Quiero que todos lo sepan! Uzumaki Naruto les pateará el trasero a todos—** grito el rubio atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala.  
 **—No llames la atención idiota, es problemático** — se quejó un novato con cabello en forma de piña.  
 **—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shikamaru—** agregó Sakura con una leve sonrisa tierna.  
 **—Hmp—** un celoso azabache ladeo su rostro para ocultar su molestia.  
 **— Pues yo creo que, Sasuke les ganará a todos—** dijo una rubia mientras abrazaba por los hombros al mencionado.  
 **—Cerda—** murmuro la ojijade algo molesta por al abrazo y mas por cómo él se dejaba tocar por Ino.  
 **— ¿A quién le dices cerda, frentona?—** gritó la rubia atrayendo aún más la atención de todos.  
Y así comenzó, palabras vienen y van… pronto se formó un alboroto en toda la sala a causa de ellos.  
 **— ¡Oigan novatos!—** grito un peligris de anteojos redondos — **No sé si notaron que aquí están los mejores ninjas de cada aldea oculta, no sean idiotas y no comiencen una pelea innecesaria—** los once miembros voltearon a mirar a su alrededor comprobando las palabras del anteojitos.  
— **Hmp—** como siempre sucedía en todos lados, alguien sentía que tenía derecho de mirar a SU compañera de equipo.  
Esta vez se trataba de un pelirrojo que lo había visto en una solo ocasión, la cual hizo que le cayera muy mal, y el segundo sujeto tenía la banda de la aldea escondida del sonido.

 _No hay nada como los celos Uchiha…_

Con su cuerpo y de forma inocente se interpuso entre las miradas nada disimuladas de aquellos sujetos, ella parecía ignorar la forma en que la estaban mirando aquellos ninjas cosa que lo tranquilizaba un poco, ya que si ella les regalaba una de sus sonrisas a ellos se volvería loco y armaría un escándalo peor que el de Naruto.  
 **—Bien, es hora de iniciar la primera parte del examen—** anuncio un sensor con una enorme cicatriz en el rostro que apareció parado sobre una mesa acompañado por unos sujetos de negro.

Como se esperaba el examen fue fácil para dos personas del equipo 7, ya que Naruto estaba totalmente desesperado. No era capaz de contestar ni una sola respuesta. Solo tenía escrito su nombre en aquella enorme hoja blanca llena de preguntas y problemas.  
Miro hacia atrás y vio como sus compañeros ya habían terminado, observo a cada uno de los que se encontraban allí.  
Shikamaru dormía como siempre, Ino tenía una expresión rara, Chouji comía sus papas habituales, Kiba usaba a Akamaru para copiar, Shino sus insectos.  
Neji miraba a Sakura, ella le sonreía de forma amistosa y por ultimo volvió a ver al teme que parecía muy molesto al punto de explotar.  
 **—Si quieres puedes copiarme, Naruto-kun—** la voz de aquella chica lo hizo volver a la realidad. La había visto en algún lugar solo que no recordaba su nombre.  
Prácticamente se le quemó el cerebro tratando de recordar su nombre hasta que lo consiguió.  
 **—No, está bien, gracias Hinata-chan—** le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa a su compañera que cada vez se ruborizaba más y más.  
Estaba por preguntarle lo que le sucedía pero de la nada un kunai pasó por frente de sus ojos.  
 **— ¡Tú! Número 33 quedas fuera—** anuncio uno de los sensores que lo tomo por sorpresa, por poco lo atrapa con las manos en la masa.  
Seguido de este varios grupos más tuvieron que retirarse, ya sea por lo que lo habían atrapado copiando o por voluntad propia.  
Luego de un discurso por el sensor Ibiki se vieron sorprendidos por una energética pelimorada que entro a la sala armando un escándalo.  
— **Bien mocosos la segunda parte del examen la harán conmigo—** gritó muy entusiasta hasta que vio a todos los chicos que quedaban.  
 **—Vaya, por lo visto la edad te ha ablandado, Ibiki—** al nombrado se le inflo una venita en la sien mientras que la mujer seguía con el parloteo — **Esta vez hay mucho más** **mocosos—**  
Antes de que el hombre mayor explotara les ordenó a todos los mocosos a asistir al bosque de la muerte para la segunda parte del examen.

En una sala se puede ver a los senseis de los novatos que presentaron la prueba.  
Uno en especial se sentía tan orgulloso que no pasaba desapercibido por más que lo intentara ocultar con su voz despreocupada.  
Kakashi trataba de esconder la sonrisa, en ese momento agradecía tener una máscara para ocultar su sonrisa que no pasaba desapercibida.  
 **—Tranquilo, sólo pasaron la primera parte del examen** — dijo Asuma, sensei del equipo de Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji.  
 **—Lo cual es todo un logro para Naruto** — agregó el peliplata con un tono burlón.  
 **—Cierto que tú tienes a dos genios en tu equipo—** Guy estaba dispuesto a desafiarlo en todo lo que podía. Después de todo, ellos siempre competían por cualquier cosa por más insignificante que fuese.  
 **—Tú también tienes a un genio y a tu protegido—** contraataco el Hatake.  
 **—Exacto. Eso es lo que lo hace más interesante** — la voz de Guy estaba excitada de tantos retos con su rival.  
Kurenai solo respiro resignada, siempre lo mismo con ellos dos. De cierta forma se podía decir que todos compartían ese sentimiento, no se preocupaba por Hinata ni por Shino, solo temía que Kiba reprobara el examen.  
 **—Lo que es más interesante aún es Sakura. ¿Quién crees que la conquiste primero?—** golpe bajo. Kakashi se sentía como un padre, era muy sobre protector con la ojijade, por lo menos tenia a sus dos muchachos que la protegían y cuidaban de ella todo el tiempo.

 _Si supieran lo que les tenía preparado el destino…_

— **Hmp. Aleja a tus muchachos de mi alumna—** dijo de forma tétrica y con un tono paternal.  
 **— ¿Muchachos?—** repitió Asuma para sí mismo. No podía creer que estaba sucediendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban ¿Kakashi celoso? Agradecía que Shikamaru fuera hombre y además de eso vago.  
El no tendría tantos problemas como los tendrían los otros con el Uzumaki y el Uchiha. Había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar cómo actuaban juntos… si, por más que fuera el genio Hyuga y Lee el protegido; estaba segura que habría problemas.  
 **—Shikamaru también podría ganar… he visto como se llevan bien—** agregó provocando una gota de sudor en todos, excepto por Kakashi que se le comenzaba a hinchar la venita en la sien.  
 **—Hmp. Estoy seguro de cuál será la decisión de Sakura—** dijo mientras trataba de calmarse. Sakura le recordaba a una antigua compañera de equipo.  
— **Es cierto. Ni Lee ni Naruto tienen oportunidad—** Kurenai analizaba la situación desde el punto de vista femenino — **Apostaría por el Uchiha o el Hyuga** — su comentario dejo a todos los hombres helados.  
 **— ¿A qué te refieres?—** preguntó Asuma confundido por su deducción.  
 **—A qué es claro el tipo de chicos que la atraen—** dijo con un tono inocente.  
Un minuto de silencio se formó en la sala, tenía razón. Los dos eran parecidos, lo cual los convertía en los rivales perfectos.  
 **—Buen punto. Sobre todo sabiendo que ellos dos son muy competitivos—** murmuró Asuma.  
Kakashi y Guy intercambiaron un par de miradas desafiantes.  
 **—Apuesto por Neji… aunque claro que no pierdo las esperanzas de que Lee conquiste su corazón con la llama de la juventud—** dijo Guy de una forma animada y con su puño cerrado.  
— **Apostaría todo por Sasuke…aunque Naruto no es una mala opción—** contestó Kakashi con un dolor en el alma, se reconfortaba pensando que aún faltaba tiempo, aunque eso se venía repitiendo desde hacía un par de años.  
 **—Pues…si me lo preguntan, yo apostaría todo al Uchiha—** Kurenai dio su opinión femenina, la cual era la más acertada de todas.  
 **—Concuerdo con ella—** agregó Asuma.  
 **—Hmp—** ahora era Kakashi que empleaba el famoso monosílabo de sus dos alumnos.  
No tenía ninguna intención de que ese momento llegará, Sakura era muy pequeña para fijarse en chicos. Tal vez en unos veinticinco años quizás… si, quizás en ese tiempo le permitiría tener un acercamiento con algún chico…

 _Claro, un chico que el mismo aprobara._

— **Bien, mocosos, solo tienen que conseguir los dos pergaminos** — explicó Anko antes de dar comienzo al examen.  
Todos los equipos se adentraron en el bosque de la muerte para cumplir un solo propósito: obtener el pergamino faltante bajo cualquier costo.  
El equipo 7 corría entre los árboles, tenían que llegar a un lugar seguro para planear sus próximos pasos.  
Después de un largo tiempo, los dos chicos se detuvieron.  
 **— ¿Qué sucede?—** preguntó Sakura que venía detrás de ellos.  
 **—Aquí estamos bien. Hay que planear algo** — explico el Uchiha.  
— **¿Algo como qué?** — el rubio se rascaba la cabeza de forma exagerada.  
 **—Una contraseña. Sí, eso necesitamos** — propuso confiado.  
— **Claro—** ella acepto, tal vez lo veía como algo innecesario; ella sería capaz de distinguir a sus propios compañeros de equipo y… volteo a ver al rubio cabeza hueca del equipo. Si, ahora entendía su propósito.  
Suspiró de forma notoria, a lo que él le regalo una de sus sonrisas arrogantes al ver que había entendido el punto de objetivo.  
— **¿Qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?** — cuestionó Naruto interrumpiendo las miradas de sus compañeros.  
 **— ¿Cómo será la contraseña?—** Sakura se dirigió a su compañero ignorando por completo las pregunta del rubio.  
 **— ¡Yo! Yo tengo una idea…—** el Uzumaki levanto la mano de forma hiperactiva mientras la agitaba para atraer la atención de sus amigos.  
 **—No—** contesto el azabache de forma cortante. Le molestaba tanto que le interrumpieran cada vez que la Haruno se quedaba viéndolo a los ojos.  
 **— ¿Quee? ¿Quién te crees que eres, Teme?—** grito fuerte asustando a los pájaros de la zona.  
Un acto que enseguida delato su posición.  
 **—No usaremos Ramen como contraseña—** le regaño su compañera, era tan obvio que cualquiera podría adivinarlo.  
 **—Lo diré una vez, presten atención, no lo volveré a repetir—** sus dos compañeros lo miraron fijo esperando que continuase hablando **— La pregunta será: ¿Cuál es el momento perfecto que tiene que esperar para atacar un ninja?... Un ninja debe esperar hasta el anochecer, en donde el viento sopla sobre la hierba de manera suave, en donde la luna ilumina la soledad de la noche; ese es el momento perfecto en donde un ninja debe atacar—** Sakura sonrió, le sería fácil retener eso en su mente **—¿Lo tienen?** —preguntó para ambos, aunque solo sus oscuros ojos observaban detalladamente la expresión de ella.  
 **—Claro. Es sencillo ¿Verdad, Naruto?—** pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.  
 **—Claro que si ¡De veras!—** grito mientras cruzaba los brazos y asentía repetidas veces con la cabeza.  
El tiempo solo les alcanzó para eso, ya que cierto tarado había delatado su posición.  
Una enorme serpiente los atacó de una forma estratégica para separarlos.  
Claro, que ella se mantuvo cerca de su misión principal: proteger a Sasuke.  
Naruto se alejó bastante tratando de escapar de esa enorme serpiente, pero al cometer el más mínimo error se vio en problemas serios.  
En este caso, la serpiente se lo tragó.  
Sakura se acerco en donde estaba Sasuke y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para que el no desconfiará ni la atacará.  
 **—Dime la contraseña—** sus ojos negros buscaban las gemas jades, sabía que era ella, nunca nadie podría ser capaz de imitar esa hermosa mirada que lo dejaba deslumbrado. La conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engañar.  
 **— ¿Cuál es el momento perfecto que tiene que esperar para atacar un ninja?... Un ninja debe esperar hasta el anochecer, en donde el viento sopla sobre la hierba de manera suave, en donde la luna ilumina la soledad de la noche; ese es el momento perfecto en donde un ninja debe atacar—** ella le sonrió y corrió a su lado al ver como este bajaba la guardia permitiéndole acercarse más.  
De los arbustos salió Naruto sobándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.  
La pareja intercambio una par de miradas.  
 **—Dime la contraseña, Naruto** — exigió la pelirosa.  
 **—oh, claro. ¿Cuál es el momento perfecto que tiene que esperar para atacar un ninja?... Un ninja debe esperar hasta el anochecer, en donde el viento sopla sobre la hierba de manera suave, en donde la luna ilumina la soledad de la noche; ese es el momento perfecto en donde un ninja debe atacar** — dijo para agregar una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
Inmediatamente Sakura le lanzo unos kunais cargados de su veneno especial.  
 **— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? Dije la contraseña perfectamente bien—** se defendió el rubio ofendido.  
 **—Exacto. El verdadero Naruto nunca la recordaría** — explico el azabache de forma agresiva.  
 **— Aparte, Naruto es derecho—** agregó mientras señalaba el porta kunais que tenía en la pierna izquierda.  
Sasuke se asombró ante esa observación, pero a la vez se sintió extraño ¿Tanto lo miraba sin que él se diera cuenta? ¿En verdad le agradaba Naruto?  
El extraño tomo su apariencia normal dejando ver a una mujer rara con cabello largo y una lengua larga y asquerosa.  
Comprobaron que era imposible un enfrentamiento por lo cual optaron por escaparse lo más rápido que les dieran las piernas.  
Sasuke había tomado la mano de Sakura mientras trepaban por los árboles a gran velocidad, se detuvieron al no sentir nada.  
Todo el bosque estaba en un silencio. Un silencio que volvía todo más peligroso.  
Se escondieron en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol. El Uchiha aun la mantenía tomada de la mano y la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo para protegerla.  
No lograron nada, apenas voltearon se encontraron con la mujer, que ya no parecía una persona.  
Se rió de una forma escalofriante y con un solo movimiento hizo que los dos jóvenes se paralizaran del miedo viviendo sus propias muertes pasar por sus ojos.  
Debían hacer algo, miro a su compañera que estaba comenzando a sollozar, intento moverse pero no lo lograba. La cosa esa estaba por acabar con ellos y en un movimiento desesperado clavó uno de sus kunais en su pierna para que el dolor real lo hiciera reaccionar de aquella ilusión.  
Tomo a su compañera en brazos y corrió con ella tratando de escaparse, debía alejarse lo más que pudiera.  
Ella comenzó a reaccionar, todo esto le era muy repetitivo. Solo que ahora no estaba en los brazos de Kakashi; tenía otro salvador.

 _Daría lo que fuera para protegerla… como ella haría lo mismo por él…_

Tenía su cabeza en su pecho, los sonidos del corazón agitado del azabache la hicieron volver a la realidad. Se suponía que ella debía protegerlo, no estaba cumpliendo con su promesa.  
Empujó suavemente su brazo pero él se negaba a soltarla. Estaba aterrado de que le hicieran algo, no soportaría verla sufrir.  
 **—Sasuke-kun—** lo llamó con una voz débil.  
— **No te preocupes, voy a protegerte** — respondió seguro de si mismo. Aquella idea le daba valor para enfrentar cualquier cosa. Si se trataba de ella, no le temía ni a la mismísima muerte.  
Ella suspiro de cansancio, no podría hacer mucho si no la deja intentarlo, ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de pararse.  
Se detuvo en una enorme raíz que sobresalía, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que fueron atacados nuevamente, solo que esta vez tenía su apariencia real.  
Una apariencia que solo ella logro reconocer.  
Orochimaru.  
Empujo a Sasuke lejos de ella, tenía que recuperarse, esto se iba a poner feo.  
Orochimaru escaneo los ojos de la chica como si quisiera ver más allá de esa mirada de fiera salvaje.  
Era obvio que estaba buscando algo… o a alguien.  
Comenzó la pelea entre él y el Uchiha, Sakura no estaba segura sobre que hacer pero no bajo la guardia, fue atacada por otra serpiente de gran tamaño.  
Sasuke trataba de hacerse cargo de la situación peleando contra los dos enemigos aunque no podía lograrlo.  
Y en un descuido se vio atrapado.  
Cuando ella se acerco para liberarlo cayó en la trampa que le habían preparado.  
La serpiente la comenzó a apretar dañando su cuerpo de forma dolorosa. Orochimaru sonrió y estiro su cabeza hasta el azabache para morderlo cerca del hombro.  
En donde le dejo una marca desconocida para todos.  
Ella sintió como su sangre hervía de odio, era odio puro. Su compañero gritaba del dolor y se sujetaba el hombro.  
Levanto su mirada hacia el sannin, llena de odio como estaba no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en sus ojos.  
Orochimaru se sorprendió e intento hacer lo mismo con ella; pero cometió un error al haberla visto a los ojos.  
Se encontró en un lugar medianamente conocido, en donde había estado una vez.  
El tiempo parecía estar en pausa, se vio sujetado en una especie de cruz y en frente de él se encontraba Sakura observándolo todo. Era la primera vez que lograba realizar una técnica que conocía gracias a alguien especial.  
 **—Tsukuyomi—** susurro con una sonrisa tétrica.  
Clavo la primera espada picándole parte de sus órganos vitales, pronto fueron dos espadas, luego tres, cuatro, cinco, veinte, cuarenta, sesenta…  
El sannin gritaba de dolor, estaba complacido ante la oportunidad de volver a presenciar aquella experiencia.  
Sakura se sintió agotada tras haber logrado despertar esa técnica, no iba a ser capaz de mantenerse en pie. La había agotado demasiado.  
Cuando volvió a la realidad, Sasuke los observaba sin entender por qué el enemigo se retorcía de dolor y gritaba, si solo Sakura lo había mirado una vez; pero ahora parecía estar tan cansada como si hubiese luchado horas y horas seguidas.  
La serpiente la dejo caer, Orochimaru retrocedió al ver que la muchacha se mantenía de pie con un poco de dificultad.  
Tuvo que escapar al ver que alguien más venia en su rescate.  
 **— ¡Aléjate de ella!—** grito Naruto mientras se acercaba lanzando varios kunais con sellos explosivos.  
Sakura aprovecho el momento para correr hacia Sasuke para examinarlo mejor, vio la marca y no se le hizo conocida por lo cual se preocupo aun más.  
 **—Sasuke-kun—** susurro con la voz entrecortada.  
—No te preocupes, estoy bien— dijo entra algunos quejidos de dolor. Ella lo atrajo contra su cuerpo para protegerlo y fue ahí en donde noto que este estaba ardiendo de la fiebre.  
 **—Esto no está bien—** dijo mientras miraba como Naruto luchaba contra la enorme serpiente.  
Logro vencerla, bajo un gran costo.  
El también quedo mal herido.  
Orochimaru tuvo que retirase, Sakura lo había afectado gravemente, y como si eso fuera poco tenía que pensar en lo que había visto. Tenía que hacerle unos ligeros ajustes a sus planes futuros.

 _Ahora la quería a ella también…_

Sakura arrastro los cuerpos de sus compañeros hasta debajo de las raíces del árbol. Ese sería un refugio perfecto para protegerse por el momento. Coloco varias trampas por la zona, se sentía muy débil pero no podía perder el tiempo.  
La prioridad eran sus compañeros, luego en un segundo plano se encontraba ella.  
Se acerco al azabache para medir su temperatura. Estaba ardiendo.  
Estaba en un lugar desconocido, con grandes probabilidades en su contra pero era capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación.  
Necesitaría alejarse un poco para ir por hierbas medicinales, un poco de agua y con suerte quizás encontraría comida en el trayecto de su búsqueda, lo que estaba en su contra era que la zona está rodeada de ninjas enemigos y otro tipos de peligros. Y como si fuera poco estaban en un examen ¡Un maldito examen!  
Le quedaba un poco de chacra, nunca se imagino que el uso del sharingan la dejara así de agotada, su cuerpo no correspondía a las órdenes de su cerebro.  
Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, todo era normal. Nunca había utilizado el poder de sus ojos y de la nada despertaba por un breve momento para realizar una técnica ilusoria de expertos, aparte era obvio que al ser mitad Uchiha su cuerpo no era capaz de resistir tal cosa. Era demasiado poder, que ella no sería capaz de controlar.

 _Por lo menos, no ella sola…_

Hizo unos sellos de mano bastante conocidos para todos, un clon apareció frente a ella, el cual tenía la misión de proteger a sus compañeros hasta que la verdadera Sakura regresase con todo lo que pudiese conseguir en medio del bosque.  
Corrió con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, estaba al máximo pero sentía como si fuera una tortuga.  
Cuando saliera de esta tendría que mejorar su velocidad, no es que era lenta, solo que no se sentía conforme.  
Cerca en un claro pasaba un río, el lugar perfecto para buscar el agua y la comida; pero también el lugar perfecto para una emboscada.  
No tenía tiempo que perder, se quedaba sin chacra, así que no le quedo otra más que arriesgarse.  
Se zambullo en el agua helada, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, en especial sus piernas. No podía tomarse el tiempo para que este se recuperara, se metió debajo del agua para poder atrapar unos peces para la cena.  
Lejos de las delicadezas, empapada como estaba salió con unos cuatro peces en sus manos, estos aun se agitaban en su afán por salvar su vida y regresar al río. Cogió la cantidad de agua necesaria y así, toda goteando comenzó el camino para buscar el último elemento en su lista de necesidades.  
Solo sabía lo básico de medicina ya que ella sola debía atenderse sus heridas; Fugaku no tenía tiempo de mandarla al hospital ni de atenderla y por otro lado estaba el punto de que nadie la podía ver.  
Aprendió de la única forma que le era posible; ensayo y error.  
Varias veces se enveneno ella solita, o había empeorado su situación al usar las plantas equivocadas.  
Cerca del refugio y bajo unos enormes árboles se encontraban algunas plantas medicinales para bajar la fiebre y atender heridas.  
En su camino se topo con unos arbustos llenos de bayas rojas y naranjas, las conocía a la perfección.  
Tomo una gran cantidad de ambas, las rojas eran comestibles y ayudaban a la circulación de la sangre pero sabían horrendo.  
Y las naranjas eran venenosas, una vez comió una y esta parecía haberse quedado en su garganta estancada, casi se asfixia de no haber sido ayudada por Mikoto.  
La mujer le había enseñado preparar un fuerte veneno paralizante, era algo propio de su clan.  
Ahora era el momento perfecto para poner a prueba sus conocimientos.  
Regreso justo para empezar a preparar las hierbas medicinales mientras trataba de bajarle la fiebre al Uchiha.  
Estaba más que segura que su temperatura era una reacción al sello en su cuerpo, parecía que su organismo lo rechazaba y peleaba por la intromisión de esa cosa rara.  
Rajo la parte inferior de su kimono para remojarlo en el agua y algunos fluidos que había preparado para bajarle la temperatura al azabache, tenía un olor fuerte que comenzaría a hacer efecto en un corto tiempo.  
Preparo otras mezclas de hierbas para atender la herida que tenía en su pierna, era un poco profunda pero el mismo se la había provocado para salvarla, fue algo desesperado pero a la vez tierno.  
Lo vendo con las vendas que traía en su mochila para luego proceder en atender las heridas menores que tenía el Uzumaki.  
De cierta forma no entendía por qué este estaba inconsciente, ya que físicamente era imposible de que fuera causa de sus pequeñas heridas.  
Vendo el brazo izquierdo del rubio, tenía una abertura en su piel, que había comenzado a sanar de una forma rápida.  
¿Por qué todas sus heridas sanaban así?  
Hizo un chequeo rápido en todo su cuerpo, tal vez seguía inconsciente por haber recibido un gran golpe en la cabeza.  
Coloco su mano derecha en la frente del rubio; pero se paralizo por lo que vio pasar frente a sus ojos ¿Una especie de monstruo? ¿Había visto bien? ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo esto? La imagen de un zorro anaranjado y muy enfadado se apodero de su mente, y no lo eso, sino que también daño su brazo con el cual lo había tocado.  
Examino su brazo que parecía chamuscado, quizás se había quemado con el chacra de Naruto. Era posible ya que esta era una defensa que tenían varias personas, Itachi las tenia, Fugaku y Mikoto también.  
Tal vez era más común de lo que pensaba.  
Intento vendarse de una forma decente como su brazo derecho se lo permitiese. Fue un desastre pero logro calmar el dolor punzante producto de la quemadura, seguido de esto comenzó por prender una modesta fogata para cocinar el pescado y mantenerse calentita y a salvo.  
La oscuridad había logrado invadir cada parte del bosque, la temperatura descendió de forma considerable, los sonidos de los animales y el suave viento que chocaba las hojas de los árboles, todo eso le estaba comenzando a bajar sueño.  
Ya no podía mantenerse despierta, lo intentaba pero no lo lograba.

Un sonido la hizo despertar de golpe. No estaba sola, de hecho estaban rodeados.  
Se sentía literalmente bien, no iba a ser un gran problema encargare de esas molestias insignificantes.  
Las trampas se activaron una por una ¿Tan novatos eran? Solo le tomaría un momento eliminarlos.  
Miro a sus compañeros que seguían mejor que el día anterior, por lo menos había logrado bajarle la fiebre a Sasuke.  
 **— ¡No!... ¡Mi ramen!—** balbuceo Naruto medio dormido. Una gotita de sudor se deslizo por su nuca ¡Ni dormido dejaba de pensar en ramen!  
Suspiro y salió de su escondite para enfrentarse a los ninjas entrometidos que les asechaban.

Se estiro frente a ellos, los busco con la mirada y bostezo bajo su completa atención.  
 **— ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres mocosa?—** grito uno que le recordó al rubio por su forma de adelantarse a los hechos.  
Los recordaba de la primera parte del examen, lo cual se le hizo más curioso que ese enano con cara de idiota pasara.  
En realidad todavía no lograba creer como Naruto había logrado pasar la primera parte.  
Ninjas del sonido.  
 **—Me sorprende que hayas conseguido pasar el examen** — dijo imitando el mismo tono de voz despreocupado de su sensei.  
Uno de los ninjas que está detrás de el comenzó a reírse y a burlarse de su compañero.  
 **— ¡Me las vas a pagar mocosa del demonio!—** grito mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella de forma muy imprudente.  
En un segundo, Sakura salto al aire para darle una buena patada en el estomago y mandarlo contra un árbol.  
 **—No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo—** sonrió de una forma amenazante que hizo temblar a todos sus oponentes.  
Ataco a su primer oponente sin piedad, salió del combate sin un rasguño.  
Sacudió su ropa en un acto despreocupado y algo provocativo, la siguiente en caer fue la única chica del grupo.  
Se podría decir que era una pelea de igual a igual…pero no, no era cierto.  
No estaban al nivel de Sakura, estaba dándole una enorme paliza cuando sintió tres chacras conocidos acercándose.  
Se dejo caer sorprendiendo a sus oponentes, hizo un total cambio drástico de actitud. Ahora ella estaba tirada en el suelo sujetándose el estomago y sus brazos que ni siquiera habían sido tocados.  
Saco un kunai y con él se lastimo un poco el brazo derecho, todo esto lo hacia abajo la atenta mirada de los ninjas del sonido que no entendían que estaba sucediendo.  
Detrás de los arbustos se encontraban escondidos los integrantes del equipo de Shikamaru.  
No tenía ni idea de que estaban haciendo en un momento como este pero debía seguir aparentando ser débil.  
La chica no se hizo esperar más, se paro detrás de Sakura para vengarse de todos los golpes que había recibido. Ahora era su turno.  
Sujeto su cabello desde atrás, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de moverse por lo que le pateo el estomago y las costillas de la ojijade.  
 **—Lindo cabello, tal vez deberías dedicarte más a entrenar antes de cuidarlo tanto** — dijo en un tono provocativo para hacer enfurecer a la pelirosada.  
 **—Agradéceles a ellos… si no ya estarías muerta ¡Perra!—** murmuro solo para que ella la escuchara.  
En el momento en que esta se dedico a hacer un recorrido con la mirada se descuido de su presa que había tomado un kunai y en un intento desesperado se corto todo su cabello.

 _Claro que todo era fingido…_

Sakura… susurro Ino quien se preparaba para intervenir.  
 **— Ino ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Ino?—** Shikamaru se había quedado hablando solo mientras que sus compañeros se metían en el combate sin tener una estrategia.  
 **—Jutsu Transferencia de mentes—** grito mientras hacía enfoque con sus dos manos para atrapar a la chica.  
Chouji hizo crecer su mano para golpear al otro que quedaba, aunque fallaba al ser muy lento.  
 **— ¿Qué intentas hacer gordito?—** pregunto el mas grandote de los ninjas del sonido con una actitud arrogante.  
 **— ¿Gordito? ¿Me llamaste gordito?—** se repitió para sí mismo mientras se hacia una pelota para aplastarlo, aunque casi hace puré al cuerpo de su compañera que estaba tirado en el suelo.  
— **Son unos inútiles** — susurro Sakura que estaba viendo todo con una gota de sudor en su nuca.  
Shikamaru se vio obligado a intervenir con su jutsu de sombras para detener a Chouji que estaba a centímetros del cuerpo de Ino.  
 **—Hmp. Como sea, yo solo te deseo a ti—** el ninja comenzó a acercarse a Sakura  
 **— ¡Corre, Sakura!—** le advirtió el Nara preocupado por la intenciones de aquel sujeto.  
Ella solo lo veía desafiante, esperaba que se acercara, tenía el kunai listo con el veneno que Mikoto le había enseñado a preparar.  
Aunque claro que nunca se imagino que el enemigo la levantara del cabello para besarla a la fuerza.

 _Eso no estaba en sus planes._

Se quedo en shock, no correspondió el beso pero no hizo nada para quitárselo de encima.  
Ino veía todo desde el cuerpo de la otra integrante del grupo; no era posible que eso estuviera sucediendo.  
Sakura cayó en cuenta cuando pensó en Sasuke. No iba a dejar que un loquito cualquiera la besara.  
Le mordió el labio inferior de una forma tan brusca y fuerte como si se lo quisiera arrancar; el muchacho reacciono dándole varios golpes fuertes en la cara para luego rematar con uno en su estomago.  
 **—Mocosa, me pedirás a los gritos que te bese—** ella no decía nada, Shikamaru no podía moverse porque tenía sujetado a Chouji; Ino estaba observando todo sin moverse, ni se daba el tiempo para parpadear.  
El volvió a besarla, pero ese fue el peor error de su vida.  
Ahora tenían a un espectador mas y muy celoso.  
Alto, de pelo oscuro azabache, de ojos negros que ahora se habían vuelto rojos de tanto odio y rabia acumulada.  
Los cabellos rosas estaban esparcidos por toda la zona, el sujeto la dejo caer al suelo ya que el Uchiha había llamado la atención.  
 **—Sasuke-kun—** susurro ella mientras veía como este estaba rodeado de un aura morada y marcas en su piel — **¿Te encuentras bien?—**  
 **—Sakura—** dijo con un tono helado y lleno de odio — ¿ **Quién te hizo eso?** — hubo un silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar. No iba a salir nada bueno de esto.

— **Sasuke-kun…** _—_ susurro con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que se aproximaba por salir.  
 **— ¡Responde!—** exigió con un grito que la hizo temblar de miedo. Ese no era Sasuke, no era su Sasuke.  
 **—Fui yo—** admitió el sujeto con una actitud arrogante.

 _Un acto completamente estúpido, provocar a un Uchiha fuera de control por sus celos…_

Sasuke se desquito con aquel sujeto, lo golpeo tanto que toda su cara parecía estar desfigurada.  
Sangraba de manera completamente exagerada.  
 **— ¡Ino! Será mejor que regreses ahora—** le ordeno Shikamaru quien predecía lo que estaba por suceder. Lo mejor era alejarse lo suficiente para no salir mal heridos.  
 **—Sasuke, detente por favor—** dijo Sakura entre lágrimas, aquello no tenía sentido. Ese Sasuke le daba miedo.  
El grito de dolor se hizo presente, el Uchiha acababa de romperle los dos brazos al enemigo, Shikamaru y su equipo se alejaron de la zona, todo esto no iba a terminar bien, el azabache había perdido la capacidad para distinguir que estaba bien y mal.  
Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, nunca lo había visto reaccionar así, podía sentir su odio y la oscuridad rodearlo y manejarlo como si fuera una marioneta. Se armo de valor para pararse y correr hacia él.  
Lo abrazo por la espalda y escondió su rostro en ella — **Por favor no sigas** — susurro entre lagrimas. Su voz provoco que el volviera a la realidad.  
Se dejo caer con ella aun sujetándolo, miro toda la escena que él había montado… y por primera vez sintió miedo, miedo de sí mismo.  
Sakura lloraba en su espalda, se volteo para abrazarla y poco a poco el sello fue desapareciendo.  
Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con una mirada oscura llena de miedo y dolor ¿Seria sido capaz de lastimarla? Solo recordaba las ganas de destruir todo… y el beso.  
El sujeto la había besado a la fuerza, y también la había golpeado por haberse negado.  
Eso no lo iba a permitir, una vez más comenzó a llenarse de rabia.  
 **—Sasuke-kun, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, por favor** — susurro ella atrayendo la completa atención de él.  
Se veía tan tierna en su pecho llorando. Nuevamente se había preocupado por él.  
Las ganas de matar lo abandonaron, ahora solo quería mirarla todo el tiempo; no iba a dejar que le volvieran a tocar ni un solo pelo, no, eso no pasaría nunca más.  
 **—Déjanos marcharnos—** la voz de la mujer los hizo voltearse. Ella dejo el pergamino que les hacía falta para completar el examen, mientras cogía a sus compañeros heridos.  
No espero respuesta, tomo a sus compañeros y desapareció en una nube de humo.  
Los dos le prestaron la menor atención a eso; solo querían volver a mirarse para asegurarse que el otro estuviera bien.

 _Si eso no es amor, no sé cómo será…_

— **Sakura-chan…Tu cabello—** otra vez Naruto interrumpía su momento.  
 **—Oh. Esto. Me parecía más práctico así ¿No te gusta?—** dijo en un tono despreocupado, una copia perfecta de Kakashi.  
— **S-Si, te queda bien** — respondió con una gran sonrisa que solo él podía hacer.  
— **Creo que esto les pertenece** — Shikamaru les extendió la mano derecha con el pergamino que les faltaba para completar el examen.  
 **— ¿Eso significa que pasamos?—** pregunto el Uzumaki con estrellitas en los ojos.  
 **—Claro, si llegan a tiempo a la torre—** les respondió Chouji mientras comía sus papas.  
 **—Sakura—** la llamo Ino mientras levantaba uno de sus kunais — **Déjame arreglarte eso—** agrego una sonrisa triste. Como mujer entendía lo que significaba todo eso.  
 **—Claro—** no tenía ni idea de cómo se veía, pero no debía estar tan mal ¿o sí? Cuando era niña lo llevaba corto.

— **Bien. No esperábamos que todos ustedes pasaran los exámenes por lo que habrá combates eliminatorios, solo los vencedores pasaran a la siguiente etapa** — explico el sensor a cargo.  
Este tenía una onda a vago y despreocupado. Más bien era una mezcla perfecta de Shikamaru y Kakashi.  
— **Comencemos con el primer combate** — todos miraron la pantalla que elegiría a los participantes al azar.  
 **—Uchiha Sasuke vs Dane Tomeli—** anuncio el sensor llamándolos al campo de batalla.  
Sasuke como era de esperarse comenzó con los ataques, estaba por utilizar el sharingan pero su cuerpo comenzó a fallar.  
 **—Sakura ¿Qué sucede?—** Kakashi miraba a su alumna que se comportaba como una fiera enjaulada. No entendía el motivo de su comportamiento ya que era raro que ella perdiera la compostura.  
 **—Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke tiene…—** Miro a su maestro algo dudosa si decirle o no, pero alguien debía saberlo así la podrían ayudar— **Tiene un sello, un hombre nos ataco en el bosque y le mordió el hombro—** el Hatake se acerco para observar a su alumno más de cerca, si ella tenía razón.  
Le habían puesto un sello maldito.  
 **—No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de eso—** dijo en un tono serio.


	6. Capitulo 6:Momentos

**Holi...**

 **Estoy feliz porque parece que mi historia es de su agrado, por eso he traido dos capitulos... aunque sera lindo que alguien me deje comentarios ya que me gustaria conocer sus opiniones...**

 **No molesto mas, espero que disfruten este capitulo, ya que las cosas empezaran a subir de tono dentro de poco...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Momentos.-**

.

.

.

.

 **—Haruno Sakura vs. Yamananka Ino** — se anunció el siguiente combate. Las participantes se dirigían para tomar sus posiciones.  
Kakashi suspiró aliviado al igual que Asuma, sus niñas pelearían entre ellas y no contra ninjas peligrosos y desconocidos de otras aldeas.  
Ellas estaban al mismo nivel, o eso es lo que todos creían.  
— **Que gané la mejor** — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amable.  
 **—Eso haré, frente de marquesina—** contestó ella con algo de hostilidad y arrogancia.  
La pelea dio comienzo, los minutos pasaban y ninguna se movía.  
 **—Parece que tendré que dar el primer ataque—** suspiro. No tenía intenciones de dañar a su… ¿Especie de amiga? No se llevaban tan bien, pero la ojijade tenía memoria. Sobre todo cuando eran chicas y los demás niños no le hacían caso por lo que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando sola o con Kakashi. Ino era la única que le hablaba y la defendía, aunque no era necesario.  
Se sentía incapaz de lastimarla, no quería luchar contra ella; pero su misión estaba primero. Debía proteger a Sasuke a cualquier costo, y el ya había pasado a la siguiente etapa.

 _En el momento en que comienzas a sentir, tu mente se vuelve un caos…_

Lanzó unos kunais en su dirección, no tenía ni ganas de esforzarse.  
Como era de esperarse, la rubia los esquivó y alardeó sobre ser más fuerte que ella.  
Algo típico en Ino.  
Shurikens y kunais volaban de un lado a otro, utilizaban ataques a distancia; no había forma de pelear cómoda contra alguien más débil.  
Ahora entendía porque Fugaku le prohibía sentir emociones. Debía suprimir sus sentimientos para ser fuerte.  
Era en eso en lo que estaba fallando.  
Suspiro nuevamente, esto estaba llevando demasiado tiempo y se tornaba aburrido para todos. Midió su velocidad para acercarse de forma medianamente normal para no levantar sospechas y lanzarle una patada en la espalda con el mínimo de su fuerza.  
Ino rodó por todo el suelo. Por un momento pensó que se le había ido un poco la mano y tal vez debía disminuir más su fuerza.  
Levantó la mirada hacia las tribunas encontrándose con Naruto y Kakashi que no perdían detalles.  
Un poco más allá se encontraba el genio Hyuga que también la miraba y le sonreía de forma arrogante.  
Le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se sonrojaron un poco, pero no apartaron la mirada uno del otro.  
Kakashi sintió una punzada de celos y molestia al ver como su pequeña niña estaba creciendo y se fijaba en un chico.  
Es un buen muchacho… aunque no se parece mucho a Sasuke. Pensó el Hatake, ya no podía seguir posponiendo lo inevitable.

 _O tal vez si…_

Ino aprovechó la distracción de esta para acercarse con un kunai cargado de un veneno mal preparado hacia Sakura. La ojijade la mando a volar contra la pared utilizando solo una mano y sin siquiera mirarla.  
Como si la rubia fuera un molesto mosquito.  
Asuma se puso de los nervios al ver que su alumna ya estaba bastante herida, de ninguna forma lograría vencer a Sakura. Aunque ninguna de las dos había hecho gran cosa hasta ahora.  
Kakashi se asombro ante la fuerza y la forma en que la mando a volar sin mirarla. Sabía que ella escondía algo. Tenía un gran secreto que no se lo confiaba a nadie.  
 **—Ríndete, Ino—** dijo Sakura cansada de los intentos de su amiga. Se sentía fatal por no tomarla en serio pero si ella pasaba la prueba estaba segura que le tocaría luchar con personas mucho más fuertes y peligrosas. Personas que no dudarían ni un solo segundo en matar.  
Tal y como le había sucedido a Lee con Gaara.  
 **—Pelea enserio, frentona ¡No me subestimes!—** contesto furiosa de que su rival se burlara de ella.  
 **—Ya no tiene caso—** sakura le dio la espalda para volver a observar a las tribunas, solo que esta vez clavo sus ojos en Asuma.  
 **—No dejaré que me humilles ¡No te dejare ganar!** — la rubia corto su larga cabellera para arrojársela a la ojijade quien la miro y levanto una ceja.  
Ella adoptó una posición bastante conocida, hizo enfoque con sus manos para lograr realizar su jutsu. **—Jutsu** T **ransferencia de mentes—** ella quedo otra vez tirada en el suelo.  
Sakura camino hasta su cuerpo ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo así en medio de una batalla? ¿No se daba cuenta que cualquiera podría matarla?  
 **—Maldición ¡Ino!—** gritó exasperado Shikamaru, todos eran consientes que se ponía en grave peligro cada vez que realizaba ese jutsu que todavía no había perfeccionado.  
Sakura se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, luego se sujetó la cabeza y la sacudió como si tuviera un bicho en su cabello.  
— **¿Qué sucede, Kakashi-sensei?—** preguntó Naruto al ver como su compañera se sacudía.  
 **—Es un jutsu especial del Clan Yamananka. Permite meterte en la mente de tu víctima, aunque eso es inservible en un combate como este—** explicó el Hatake sumamente tranquilo.  
 **—Ino ganará** — murmuró Chouji mientras se llevaba una de sus papas a la boca.  
— **¿Quee? ¡Eso es trampa!—** gritó el rubio armando un escándalo como siempre.  
— **De hecho, se vale todo—** agregó Asuma confiado en la victoria de su alumna.  
 **—Hmp. Solo esperen—** la voz de Neji sonaba confiada, y por lo visto apostaba por Sakura.  
Seguro se preguntaran el por qué, bueno, el Hyuga estaba observando la pelea con su byakugan.  
Lo cual le permitía ver el chacra de las personas. Un chacra que Sakura trataba de ocultar y que él lo había descubierto hacia un buen tiempo.  
Un grito les hizo voltear a ver las chicas que estaban en el centro. Sakura estaba suspirando a un lado del cuerpo de su amiga, cuando volvió a recobrar la conciencia, esta chillo y se sujeto la cabeza mientras lloraba de forma desesperante. Su cuerpo parecía convulsionar debido al miedo.  
 **— ¿Qué le hizo?—** preguntó Asuma horrorizado al ver a su alumna en ese estado.  
—La ganadora es Haruno Sakura— anunció el sensor mientras daba el final de la última batalla.  
Asuma apareció de inmediato al lado de Ino para atenderla. Al verla así no lo pensó dos veces y se arremetió contra la pelirosada.  
 **— ¿Qué rayos le hiciste?—** le gritó de forma amenazadora, ella sólo lo miró con sus ojos fríos como el hielo. No tenía ningún sentimiento en su rostro, sus facciones reflejaban la nada.  
Kakashi se interpuso para cubrir a Sakura con su cuerpo, el también estaba a la defensiva. Nadie se metería con su casi hija.  
Aparte Asuma nunca debió haber perdido los estribos contra una gennin.  
 **—No le hice nada. Nunca se debió meter en mi mente—** la miro de reojo, ya era hora **de apagar sus emociones para no derrumbarse en ese instante. La culpa se encargaría de torturarla después — ¿Sabes? A diferencia de ustedes yo no tuve una infancia normal—** sus últimas palabras dejaron a todos helados, Kakashi tenía una mirada que reflejaba dolor, Kurenai la miró con algo de pena y Asuma se dio cuenta que había actuado mal, ya que Ino era la que Cometió el grave error de meterse en su mente sin medir las consecuencias.

 _Cuando estuviera sola, hundida en su propio dolor…_

Sakura desapareció en una nube de humo. Los gritos incesantes de Ino hicieron preocupar a todos ¿Qué es lo que habría visto en la mente de aquella chica?  
O más bien ¿Cómo fue su infancia?  
Los médicos se llevaron a la Yamananka que no paraba de convulsionar en el suelo, se vieron obligados a sedarla para poder transportarla hacia el hospital.

Una vez en el hospital, una rubia de ojos celestes despertaba aterrada. A su lado se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, su sensei, Kakashi y Naruto.  
Ino estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro una vez mas todos se preguntaban que había visto.  
 **—Ino ¿Cómo te encuentras?—** preguntó Naruto de forma cautelosa y con voz suave.  
La muchacha no le respondió, de hecho no respondió ninguna pregunta que le hicieron sus amigos.  
 **—Esto no está nada bien—** se quejó Asuma preocupado por la salud mental de su alumna.  
Naruto y Chouji salieron para buscar a la enfermera que la estaba atendiendo en ese momento, tal vez harían falta más calmante.  
— **¿Ino?** — ella sollozaba por lo bajo, Shikamaru quiso abrazarla pero apenas este se le acercó la rubia reaccionó violentamente y se cubrió con sus brazos.  
— **Ya no más, no quiero ver más… por favor** — suplicó mientras aumentaban las lágrimas y el llanto.  
— **¿De dónde sacaste a esa niña?** — le preguntó Asuma a su compañero.  
 **—Cuando la encontré estaba en un estado parecido al de Ino. Pero nunca supimos que le había sucedido. Está llena de cosas que prefiere guardarlas para sí misma—** la voz de Kakashi se llenaba de dolor al recordar como Sakura había  
Temblado y llorado la noche en que la rescató.  
 **—Permiso—** la enfermera volvió a suministrarle otros calmantes a Ino para dormirla nuevamente.  
— **¿Cómo se encuentra?—** preguntó preocupado su padre que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.  
— **Nada bien, por lo visto es un trauma. Lo mejor sería eliminar o bloquear ese recuerdo de su memoria ya que por lo visto no lo puede controlar** — informó la enfermera decepcionada, cada día atendía a todo tipos de ninjas que no eran capaces de lidiar con tanta presión.  
 **—Tonterías—** el padre de Ino coloco su mano en la cabeza de esta para entrar en la mente y ver qué es lo que afligía a su propia hija.  
Se concentró un momento para penetrar en la mente de la niña, pronto se vio rodeado por un cielo rojo. El tiempo parecía detenerse en aquel lugar.  
Vio a su hija cuando era pequeña corriendo por un campo lleno de flores, un campo que pronto se tiño se rojo y las flores se transformaron en partes de cuerpos humanos, había manos, brazos, piernas enteras, cráneos destrozados, etc.  
Su hija estaba allí jugando con aquellas partes, su ropa y su rubio cabello estaban teñidos por la sangre.  
 **—Ino, aléjate de ahí—** sus palabras sonaban extrañas, esa no parecía ser su propia voz — **¿Ino?—** se acercó para ir por su hija; pisaba los cuerpos de las personas fallecidas y destrozadas. Cuando la tuvo frente a el poso su mano en el hombro de esta, pero sus ojos lo engañaron. Esa no era su hija.  
Era Sakura de pequeña, y peor aún, los cuerpos que había pisado eran las partes del cuerpo de su hija. Sólo que había muchos trozos de Ino.  
Sakura volteo y dejó ver lo que tenía entre sus brazos. Estaba peinando el cabello rubio de Ino, solo eso. Tenía su cabeza entre sus piernas.  
Horrorizado como estaba comenzó a correr para escapar de la ilusión, pero sus piernas eran lentas y le pesaban, cada un dos por tres tropezaba con las cabezas de alguna Ino o se enredaba con sus partes.  
No podía evitarlo. Vomito. Una y otra vez.  
La situación lo superaba, se quedó sentado con los ojos cerrados. Unos pasos se escuchaban detrás de él.  
Sakura venía con la cabeza de su hija entre sus manos; se la lanzó y esta cayó a sus pies. No pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en esa imagen por lo que su cuerpo lo volvió a superar haciéndolo vomitar una vez más.  
Cuando levanto su mirada se topó con Sakura con la edad actual, para su suerte el campo cubierto de cuerpos había desaparecido, ahora estaban los dos solos en esa retorcida ilusión.  
 **—No debieron meterse en mi mente—** le dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa. En ese momento no le importó que fuera una niña, ni que él fuera mucho mayor. Intento golpear el delicado rostro de la ojijade pero no logró moverse.  
Ahora se encontraba inmóvil en una especie de cruz.  
La katana que tenia Sakura en sus manos lo atravesó por primera vez provocándole un grito agudo de dolor.  
Pronto fueron dos katanas, cinco, treinta, ciento veinte, hasta llegar a las quinientos cincuenta y siete.  
El dolor era inmenso. ¿Todo eso había pasado su hija?  
Despertó al sentir los gritos de Asuma, lo tenían sujeto de la cintura. Observó a su alrededor y se encontró con los chicos que lo miraban curiosos y aterrados.  
No entendía que estaba sucediendo, miro a la cama, su hija dormía tranquilamente.  
Un leve olor le hizo bajar la mirada para notar que la mayoría de su ropa estaba sucia, tenia vomito encima.  
 **— ¿Qué sucedió?—** le preguntó Asuma una vez que se aseguró que estaba despierto y consiente.  
 **— ¿De qué hablas?—** todos en la habitación lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.  
 **— ¿No recuerdas nada?—** preguntó esta vez Kakashi.  
 **— ¿Qué se supone que debo recordar?—** o todos se volvieron locos o él lo estaba.  
 **—Entraste en la mente de Ino—** le explicó Shikamaru.  
 **—Oh. Si lo recuerdo—** recordaba haber logrado entrar en la mente de su hija, había visto algo que lo asusto mucho pero ahora no lo recordaba — **No recuerdo que es lo que vi —** quiso levantar su brazo para acomodarse el cabello pero emitió un quejido de dolor.  
La enfermera se apresuró en revisarlo, le hizo quitar el chaleco y la remera que llevaba debajo. Tenía toda su piel marcada con cortes profundos.  
 **— ¿Qué rayos te paso?—** preguntó Asuma horrorizado por el alcance de destrucción que tenia la pelirosa.  
 **— ¿Qué hice exactamente?—** devolvió la pregunta para ver si podría ser capaz de recordar algo.  
 **—Gritaste, lloraste y ¡Hasta vomitaste!—** le contestó Naruto.  
 **—Que extraño. No lo recuerdo—** dijo mientras se examinaba su cuerpo.  
—Será mejor que se atendido de inmediato— le informó una enfermera mientras preparaba varios elementos que iba a utilizar.  
 **—Por lo visto hay algo en la mente de aquella niña que nadie quiere que lo sepa—** concluyó Inoichi, el padre de Ino.  
 **— ¿Algo como qué?—** pregunto Kakashi desesperado por los hechos ocurrentes.  
 **—Tal vez vio algo que no debía** — le explicó mientras veía como su hija descansaba en la cama — **Quien sabe que podría haber vivido. Pero de seguro fue una experiencia traumatizante, sería mejor dejarla en el olvido para no seguir dañando la mente de Sakura—** se retiró acompañando a la enfermera para poder ser atendido.  
Asuma veía a Kakashi que parecía desmoronarse cada vez más. Por fin había logrado tener un vínculo tan importante y resultaba que la chica estaba dañada de forma mental. Lo compadecía, pero aún más sentía pena por las vivencias de aquella criatura.  
 **—Kakashi-sensei…** — la voz suave de Naruto resonó en el silencio de aquella habitación de hospital **—No se preocupe, cuidaré a Sakura-chan ¡No dejaré que vuelva sentirse triste!—** la determinación de aquel chico lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.  
Después de todo el mismo se había prometido proteger con su vida a aquella niña.

 _Una niña que lo único que necesitaba era amor y el cariño de una familia…_

Estaba atardeciendo en la aldea, el cielo adquirió matices naranjas y medios rojizos; este era el momento en donde más sola se sentía cuando era niña.  
Camino hacia una plaza, sabia precisamente que a esta hora la mayoría de los padres venían por sus pequeños.  
Siempre deseo jugar con ellos como una niña normal y feliz, y que quizás Fugaku o Mikoto vendrían por ella tal y como lo hacían con Sasuke, o incluso Itachi.  
Pero ella estaba sola en este mundo. Siempre sola.  
Se reconfortaba con la poca atención que recibía de Fugaku y algunas visitas a escondidas de cierto pelinegro que se escapaba de vez en cuando para llevarle un poco de comida o simplemente pasar tiempo con ella.  
Itachi… como lo extrañaba en estos momentos.  
Camino tranquila hacia una hamaca en donde solía estar siempre Naruto cuando era pequeño; el también compartía el mismo dolor que ella, solo que en su alma no habitaba la oscuridad, por alguna razón él era un ser puro y blanco.  
Se sentó en la hamaca balanceándose un poco, solo quería observar el cielo que cada vez se oscurecía mas.  
 **—Sabía que ibas a estar por aquí—** una voz varonil se escucho detrás de ella.  
 **—Me conoces bien, Neji— c** ontesto sin voltearse con su vista un sujeta en el cielo.  
— **¿Cómo no hacerlo?** — una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo aparecieron por sus mejillas.

 **-Flash Back-**

Una pelirosa se balanceaba en una hamaca apartada de todos. La había visto varias veces, siempre estaba sola.

 _Sola como él…_

— **Hola—** saludo con algo de vergüenza por sus propias acciones.  
 **—Hola, Neji—** ella le sonrió de esa forma que lo hacía poner aun más nervioso.  
Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza si seguía así.  
 **—Sakura, tu…tu qq-quie…** —maldición ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo? ¿Por qué ella lograba ponerlo así?  
 **— ¿Si? ¿Yo qué?—** pregunto con una voz tan dulce y llena de inocencia.  
— **¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?—** iba a cambiar de táctica ¿Pero si le decía que si? Entonces ella tendría más experiencia que el.  
Oh. No, no tenía que haber formulado esa pregunta.  
 **—No—** le respondió algo confundida peri de forma tierna, sin imaginarse lo que Hyuga pretendía **— ¿Y tú? —**  
 **—No—** la pregunta lo había descolocado un poco pero le había dado pie para que siguiera con lo que venía a hacer **— ¿Quieres que…** — su voz se quedo atrapada en su garganta. Tenía curiosidad por besar a una niña, no a cualquiera, quería que su primer beso fuera con ella.  
 **— ¿Quieres intentarlo?** — ella para su suerte siguió la misma dirección de sus pensamientos.  
 **—Solo si no te molesta—** un sonrojo mucho más visible se apodero de él, bajo su vista al suelo para esperar la decisión de la ojijade.  
 **—Hmm. Claro que no—** ella detuvo la hamaca para pararse y acercarse al Hyuga que tenía la cabeza gacha — **¿Neji?—** ella lo llamo, y cuando este levanto la cabeza se encontró con una tierna mirada frente a él.  
Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hacerlo, pero peor era quedarse con la curiosidad.  
Ella se le acerco más y poso sus delicados labios en los del ojiperla; ambos cerraron los ojos para concentrarse mejor en aquel casto beso.

 _El primer beso lleno de inocencia…_

 **—Fin de Flash Back—**

— **Si, en ese tiempo tenía ocho años—** sonrió al recordar su primer beso con un chico más grande que ella y que apenas conocía.  
 **—Y Yo nueve y medio—** otra vez la belleza de aquella chica lo cautivaba una vez más.  
— **¿No volverás a besarme o sí?—** pregunto ella juguetona, conocía lo que significaba esa mirada.  
— **Solo si no te molesta** — una sonrisa arrogante se apodero de él. En todo el tiempo que había transcurrido únicamente sus labios habían tocados los de ella.  
— **Hmm. Claro que no** — como hace años ella detuvo la hamaca para poder pararse y caminar hacia él. Solo con la pequeña diferencia que esta vez ambos se miraban a los ojos.  
Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Neji y este la sujeto por la cintura para atraerla más a él.  
Se volvieron a besar de una forma diferente a todas las otras veces, cada vez sus besos se volvían más largos e intensos.  
Ella mordió el labio inferior de él para luego separarse un poco. Tenían que regularizar sus respiraciones.  
 **—Podría acostumbrarme a esto—** dijo Neji entre jadeos — **Claro, si tus noviecitos te lo permiten—**  
 **—Ya. Ellos son buenos conmigo—** entre algunas sonrisas que se les escapaban salto a defender a sus compañeros de equipo.  
— **Ellos te sobreprotegen mucho** — se quejo el de ojos perlados.  
— **¿Tu no harías lo mismo?** — pregunto mientras que con su nariz chocaba la del Hyuga.  
 **—Solo contigo y depende de la situación—** murmuro bajo ya que sus labios encontraron a la ojijade.  
Otro beso dio comienzo.

Un poco más alejado de ahí se encontraban tres jounins paseando. Kurenai venia en el medio escuchando atenta lo que decían sus pares.  
 **—Kakashi, se que Lee será un buen rival para Sasuke—** desafió muy animado el amante de la juventud.  
— **Hmp—** ambos venían mirándose a los ojos, hasta se podían ver los rayitos que iban de una mirada a la otra.  
Kurenai fue la primera en notar la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos. Se quedo clavada en el suelo, este no era un buen momento para ese tipo de cosas; menos sabiendo cómo se podría llegar a poner el Hatake.  
— **Será mejor que regresemos—** su voz interrumpió la batalla de miradas, pero no contó con que ambos miraran hacia el frente.  
Justo en el momento en que Sakura se bajaba de la hamaca para besar y abrazar al Hyuga.  
 **— ¿Ese es Neji?—** pregunto incrédulo su propio sensei. No era posible que ese chico mostrara su lado tierno en público, aunque en realidad estaban ellos dos a solas — **Oh ¡Si, es Neji!—** dijo con la voz un poco más alta sin notar que a su lado se formaba un aura asesina.  
— **¡Te dije que apartaras a tus muchachos de Sakura! —** amenazo de forma tétrica el peliplata.  
 **—Shhh. Hay que oír que dicen—** Guy se acerco a la parejita para escuchar las palabras textuales de su alumno.  
Claro que Kakashi se escondió cerca, con su rival al lado. Y en medio de ellos dos se encontraba Kurenai lista para intervenir si alguno de los dos tenía la intención de arruinar ese momento hermoso para la parejita tierna.  
 **—Podría acostumbrarme a esto—** dijo Neji sin sospechar de que lo observaban  
— **Claro, si tus noviecitos te lo permiten—** agrego una de sus sonrisas torcidas solo para ella.  
— **Ya. Ellos son buenos conmigo** — entre algunas sonrisas que se les escapaban por la situación.  
— **Ellos te sobreprotegen mucho—** se quejo el de ojos perlados.  
 **— ¿Tu no harías lo mismo? —** pregunto mientras que con su nariz chocaba la del Hyuga.  
— **Solo contigo y depende de la situación** — murmuro bajo ya que sus labios encontraron a la ojijade.  
Otro beso dio comienzo.  
Kakashi tenia no una, sino cuatro venitas que le latían en la sien. Estaba a punto de estallar.  
— **¿Osea que no es la primera vez que se besan?—** pregunto Guy sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.  
 **— Por lo visto no** — dijo entre dientes y con toda la mandíbula tensa.  
— **De hecho… Esto viene desde hace tiempo—** agrego Kurenai mientras observaba enternecida aquella muestra de afecto entre las dos personas más frías que había conocido.  
— **¿A qué te refieres?—** pregunto Guy sorprendido por toda la información que se le había escapado.  
— **Hace tiempo los vi. Más o menos cuando Sakura tenía ocho años, en el mismo lugar en el que están ahora se besaron por primera vez. Y desde entonces lo han estado haciendo en secreto—** oh sí. Punto para Kurenai, ella había seguido de cerca los avances de la parejita.  
 **— ¿Ocho años? ¿Ocho años? Cuando tenía ocho años—** Kakashi se repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. Su princesita ya estaba con un chico desde hace tiempo y el no lo sabía.  
Guy le dio una palmada en la espalda a su rival para felicitarlo; el típico saludo que se darían los suegros cuando se conocieran por primera vez.  
 **— Ahí viene** — susurro Kurenai atenta a todo lo que hacían los chicos.

 **— Sakura—** la voz del Hyuga sonó seria pero sin perderle tono cálido.  
— **¿Si?—** ella busco su mirada sorprendida ante el cambio de su amigo.  
— **¿Quieres salir conmigo?** — soltó el ojiperla muy seguro de sí mismo y de lo que diría su acompañante  
 **— Por supuesto —** ella le sonrió y volvió a besarlo.  
Aun era nueva en esto de las emociones pero se sentía cómoda al ver que no era la única.  
Volvieron a unirse en un corto beso para luego darse la mano y caminar hacia otro lugar.

 _Una batalla perdida no significaba una guerra finalizada…_

 **— Lo voy a matar—** esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Kakashi.  
 **— ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡No me esperaba algo tan tierno!—** grito Kurenai con estrellitas en los ojos.  
 **— Ese es mi muchacho** — dijo Guy mientras se secaba la lagrima que salía por su ojo derecho.  
Se sentía como todo un padre orgulloso, pero por otro lado, Kakashi sentía lo que siente todo padre cuando le roban a su princesita.  
 **— ¡Voy a matarlo!—** grito Kakashi perdiendo los estribos. Kurenai lo sujeto de la cintura para evitar una catástrofe.  
 **— Dejemos que los chicos resuelvan esto por sus medios—** Kurenai trataba de tranquilizar al padre celoso —Aparte ¿crees que el Uchiha permitiría algo así?—  
Ella tenía razón, para su suerte contaba con sus dos muchachos para interponerse en el medio de los dos.  
 **— Eso no estaría nada bien. ¡Sabotearlos!** —contesto Guy con su mano alzada y agitándola frente al rostro de su eterno rival.  
— **No hablo de sabotaje. Solo digo que Sasuke no permitiría que le ganaran en algo. Aparte debes tener en cuenta el factor Tenten Ama—** explico con la voz medio elevada. Aquello parecía una novela de esas que leía el peliplata. Solo que un poco más suave e inocente por el momento.  
¿Qué? Que fuera mujer no significaba que no leyera Icha Icha.  
Era bastante entretenido.  
 **— ¿Tenten?** — se repitió recordando las actitudes de su alumna mujer.  
 **— ¿No la has notado?—** pregunto Kakashi con una sonrisa falsa.  
 **— No creo que sea así. Ella solo es amable—** contesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ladeaba la cabeza para un costado.  
 **— Definitivamente eres un ciego—** Kurenai comenzó a caminar mientras arrastraba a Kakashi para que la siguiera.

 _Hombres, y luego dicen que las mujeres somos más complicadas…_

— **Este encuentro será entre Hyuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto—** la gente gritaba emocionada. Todos esperaban ver al genio del Clan Hyuga, incluso Hiashi y Hanabi estaban allí.  
 **— Teme, mira y aprende—** Naruto bajo corriendo los primeros escalones pero por tanta emoción se tropezó con sus pies y termino bajando el resto que le quedaba rodando, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.  
 **— Hmp. Tarado—** Sasuke se encontraba al lado de Sakura y Kakashi observándolo todo.  
El Hyuga bajaba las escaleras con un aire despreocupado y arrogante.  
El se quedo en el centro del campo para mirar a donde estaba Sakura y sonreírle.  
Todas las chicas tenían corazoncitos en los ojos. ¿Quién sería capaz de resistirse?  
Sakura le sonrió mientras se mordía los labios.  
Kakashi estaba por interrumpir aquel molesto contacto visual pero alguien se le adelanto.  
 **— ¿De qué te ríes?—** pregunto Sasuke de forma cortante y fría.  
Una sonrisa le salió al peliplata, Kurenai tenía razón. Lo mejor era que ellos mismos arreglaran sus asuntos.  
El Uchiha estaba celoso, y no se dejaría vencer tan rápido.  
 **— Hmp—** ella no se digno a verlo. Lo conocía, sabía que estaba molesto y también el porqué.  
 **— ¡Comiencen!—** toda la tribuna grito emocionada por lo que estaban por presenciar.  
Naruto uso su jutsu clones de sombras pero Neji acabo con ellos de un solo golpe. Realmente le iba a costar vencer la defensa perfecta del Jukken.  
Naruto se especializo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual no eran tan buena idea frente al puño suave de Neji.  
Este golpeo los puntos de chacra, Naruto se encontraba seco literalmente.  
 **— Ríndete—** estaba siendo considerado por respeto a su amiga pelirosa.  
 **— Jamás—** Naruto intento levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba extraño. Ya no le respondía.

 **— Quita esa expresión de tu rostro—** dijo Sasuke con un tono mordaz.  
Ella solo sonrió más, le encantaba provocarlo — **¿Celoso, Uchiha?—**  
Contraataco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
 **— Hmp—** comenzaba a molestarse de verdad ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta confianza con el Hyuga? ¡Ni siquiera era su tipo!  
¿Habría sucedido algo entre ellos dos mientras el entrenaba con Kakashi?  
Miro de reojo al peliplata que seguía con su aire de adolescente despreocupado.  
Si hubiera pasado algo seguro que este lo habría impedido.  
— **¿Eres consciente de que el dobe ganara, verdad?** — no quería sonar que estaba del lado de uno de sus rivales pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.  
— **Lo se. Esta algo complicado pero seguro encontrara la forma de dar vuelta todo** — le dio una rápida ojeada a su furioso compañero.  
Kakashi veía la escena tranquilo y aliviado. Su otro alumno también se preocupaba por su protegida, aunque se esforzara en no demostrarlo, no era muy bueno ocultando sus celos.  
Suspiro cansado. No iba a ser fácil esto de ser padre, justo ahora se le complicaba todo.

 _Nadie dijo que ser padre fuera sencillo…_

 **— Todas las personas nacemos destinadas a algo, pero todas compartimos un mismo destino: la muerte—** dijo Neji en un tono frío carente de emociones.  
 **— ¡Yo jamás me rindo… y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra… ese es mi camino ninja!** — grito mientras su chacra se volvía medio rojizo y hacia símbolos con las manos –J **utsu clones de sombras—** varios clones de Naruto salieron dispuestos para enfrentarse al Hyuga.  
 **— ¿Por qué luchas tanto contra tu destino?—** pregunto incrédulo ante la seguridad de su oponente.  
 **— Nunca lo entenderías—** los clones comenzaron a atacar a su rival, menos uno que se mantuvo al fondo alejado de toda la pelea.  
 **— ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta cual es el verdadero?—** grito mientras golpeaba haciendo desaparecer cada clon que se interponían en su camino hasta llegar al último.  
Que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.  
No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, era una trampa.  
El verdadero Naruto salió debajo de la tierra y listo para golpearlo con su puño en el rostro.  
Todo había acabado.  
Perdió.  
Nadie de los espectadores lo podía creer; el rubio cabeza hueca había vencido al genio Hyuga.  
— **El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto—** este levanto el brazo del vencedor.  
El Hyuga se levanto del suelo con el orgullo herido y su cabeza en otra parte.  
"Padre… aun no sé si el destino de los hombres es flotar en un flujo continuo como las nubes… O si es que puede seguir el flujo que la persona elija. De cualquier forma, pude terminar en el mismo lugar. Pero al escoger la ultima, la gente puede trabajar duro por el propósito de vivir. Y las personas que lo hacen son las verdaderamente fuertes. Creo que al final entendí eso en esta batalla" unos pareja de dos pájaros volaba por el medio del cielo; había aprendido la lección que su padre quiso enseñarle hace años.  
Todo gracias a Naruto.  
Subió las escaleras y se quedo junto con Sakura para observar la siguiente pelea de Shikamaru y Temari.  
Sakura acababa de comprar dos refrescos, uno para ella y el otro para el herido orgullo de su "amigo"  
 **— Debes estar sediento—** ella le ofreció la bebida con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. Había perdido, pero eso ya no importaba, ella sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo.  
 **— Gracias—** miro de reojo para ver a su rival azabache, este se sujetaba de la baranda con demasiada fuerza. Tenía los nudillos blancos por toda la presión que ejercía.  
Neji lo miro desafiante y tomo a Sakura por la cintura para atraerla más a él. Ambos estaban concentrados en la pelea y de vez en cuando intercambiaban un par de palabras.  
El Uchiha estaba que ardía de los celos, estaba por explotar pero vio que su tarado amigo se les acercaba a ellos. Interrumpió a la parejita feliz y se quedo con ellos riendo de algo que les parecía gracioso.  
Ahora había algo que le cerraba, cada vez que lograba conseguir la atención de Sakura para el solo Naruto siempre los interrumpía, y acababa de comprobar que lo hacía de forma intencional.  
No debería parecerle extraño ya que el también tenía sentimientos para con Sakura.

 _Que irónico que era todo esto…_

Bueno, pero si le veía el lado positivo, Naruto se encargaba de espantar a toda la posible competencia.

 **— El siguiente combate dará comienzo—** todos miraban expectantes la pantalla para ver cual seria los próximos participantes — **Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari No Subaku—** la rubia dio una voltereta y aterrizo de forma grácil en el campo de batalla. A simple vista se notaba que era una chica con mucha energía y segura de sí misma.

 **—Siempre me toca contra las mujeres ¡Que problemático!** —murmuro el pelinegro mientras miraba al cielo y como unas pequeñas y diminutas nubes se dejaban llevar por el viento.  
 **— ¡Suerte! —** Naruto golpeo la espalda del Nara de forma energética, quien estaba distraído y termino por perder el equilibrio y caer de cabeza al campo de batalla.  
 **—Nunca ha sido muy animado pero esto es el colmo— s** e quejo Asuma, los demás sensei que estaban con él asintieron de forma metódica mientras les salía una gota de sudor a todos.  
La pelea comenzó.  
Shikamaru empezó con su jutsu posesión de sombra, pero ella retrocedió al tener conocimientos previos de sus ataques.  
 **—Hmp. Ni sueñes que caeré en algo tan tonto como eso—** dijo la rubia con un tono arrogante y orgulloso.  
 **—Eso está por verse—** ella marco con su abanico en la tierra para marcar el alcance de su sombra. La batalla seria a larga distancia, algo fácil para quien maneja el viento.  
Temari comenzó agitando su abanico y creando oleadas de viento cortante, Shikamaru se refugió entre los árboles para pensar en una estrategia mejor.

El combate comenzaba a ponerse interesante ¿Quién lo diría no? Todos se preguntaban por el próximo movimiento que harían los dos genios, Shikamaru lo tenía todo resuelto. Se podía distinguir el ganador de esta ronda…  
El Nara la tenia inmovilizada con su jutsu de sombras, la chica de Suna estaba a su merced pero…  
El pelinegro levanto la mano para anunciar su rendición.  
 **— ¿Pero qué demonios le sucede?** — grito Naruto que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Prácticamente lo tenía ganado.  
 **—Hmp. Típico de Shikamaru—** agrego Neji con una sonrisa arrogante y de brazos cruzados.  
Ella lo miro con sus jades brillantes para sonreírle.  
 **—Hmp—** Sasuke se puso en medio del Hyuga y de la Haruno para separarlos, en ese momento sus instintos de chico malo y celoso comenzaban a despertarse.  
Neji levanto su ceja con una interrogante para Sakura, ella solo le sonrió de costado y dirigió su atención hacia el campo de batalla.

 **— ¿Qué pretendes, vago?—** dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas, se le hacía extraño que el chico se detuviera de la nada cuando ya le había ganado.  
 **—No me mal interpretes, solo que ya estoy en el límite de mi chacra. Ya tenía preparado como trescientos movimientos distintos pero todo esto es tan problemático—** el Nara deshizo su jutsu de posesión de sombras para caminar despreocupadamente con las manos en el bolsillo.  
Subió hacia la tribuna en donde estaban sus compañeros y se quedo apoyado en el barandal como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
 **—Insisto alguna relación tiene que tener con Kakashi-sensei—** murmuro Naruto mientras se tapaba la boca para disimular un poco.  
La rubia y el sensor se habían quedado estáticos viendo como el chico se marchaba sin preocuparse por nada.

 **—La siguiente batalla será entre Haruno Sakura vs. Kankuro No Subaku—** anuncio el sensor con aires de fastidios.  
Kakashi maldecía por dentro. Todos recordaban al compañero de Gaara, todos eran muy fuertes y este no sería la excepción.  
Solo que a diferencia de sus hermanos no se sabía cuál era su especialidad.

 _Hora de cerrar unas cuantas bocas…_

 **—Tks. Maldición—** se quejo el azabache molesto. El también tenía miedo de que su compañera terminara en un estado parecido a Lee.  
 **—Hmp. Suerte—** el Hyuga le sonrió para darle confianza y le palmeo suavemente la espalda.  
 **—No tardare—** le respondió para que solo él le escuchase.  
 **—Sakura-chan… tú… tú da tu mejor esfuerzo pero no te arriesgues demasiado—** dijo Naruto preocupado por su compañera y todos los secretos que este extraño tendría listo.  
Ella bajo tranquilamente por las escaleras, había cambiado completamente puesto que ahora su expresión se volvió una mucho más fría y carente de emociones; tal y como Itachi lo haría.  
Ambos se saludaron.  
La batalla comenzó. Los dos esperaban pacientes a que su oponente diera el primer ataque.

 **—Creo que ya sabes quien ganara—** dijo Shikamaru que se acercaba al Hyuga para ver la pelea y poder seguir analizando a Sakura.  
Desde hacia tiempo el tenia sus sospechas de que ella no era lo que aparentaba ser. Se podía notar en pequeños detalles que para los demás pasaban desapercibidos, excepto por los ojos del Hyuga.  
 **—Hmp. Esto será emocionante—** concordó el ojiperla ignorando la presencia del azabache que lo veía furioso.  
 **—Ustedes no conocen a Sakura-chan, no saben de que es capaz—** reto el rubio ofendido y mal interpretando la conversación de estos dos.  
 **—No. En todo caso, ustedes no la conocen** — respondió Neji sin apartar los ojos de ella.  
 **—Sakura, va a ganar. Lo sabemos** — Shikamaru atrajo no solo la atención de los dos integrantes del equipo 7, sino que también la de los sensei que estaban cerca como para escuchar bastante bien lo que decían sus alumnos.  
— **Interesante—** susurro Guy. Nunca se había imaginado que estos dos conocieran tanto a Sakura, aunque estaban hablando de los dos genios más prometedores.  
 **—Sakura—** murmuro Kakashi para sí mismo.  
 **—Hmp—** ahora veremos de que eres capaz. Pensó Asuma que no quería perder ni un segundo de aquella pelea.

.

.

.

.

Los fuking acentos me odian. Por algún motivo no se pasan todos -.-


	7. Capitulo 7: Intromision

**Hola :)**

 **Creo que es muy pronto para una actualizacion (? pero es que estoy ansiosa para llegar a mi parte favorita (eso y que me quedan 15 fics mas para subir).**

 _ **TheDarknessSoul:** Creo que dije que esta historia esta en el foro de mss, y tambien en fanfiction en una cuenta vieja mia (que no se como recuperarla aun). Tambien se que hay una historia que tiene el mismo titulo pero la historia en si ni se asemeja a la mia... y como la modifico a cada rato es algo raro que se parezca a otras; en fin con respecto al **NejiSaku** espero que no te acostumbres a el ya que no es la pareja principal ;) Espero que te guste lo que se viene._

 _ **2:**_ _Jaja no soy muy buena con esa parte, de hecho las partes de las peleas me cuestan mucho, me tienen horas y horas sentada pensando en como explicar lo que sucede en mi imaginacion. Espero no desilucionarte :)_

**gabi (Guest)** **:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Intromisión.-**

.

.

.

Kankuro fue el primero en comenzar. Invocó a dos marionetas que estaban repletas de armas envenenadas y listas para matar.  
Sakura por el momento sólo se limitó a esquivar, cualquiera diría que estaba en desventaja, pero no era así. Ella sólo analizaba el patrón de sus ataques para encontrar un punto débil.  
Era conciente de que no podría extender demasiado la pelea, eso levantaría sospechas.  
Una de las marionetas la atacó y al esquivarlo, de la tierra salió la segunda y la atrapó dentro de ella.

Justo como ella lo esperaba…

Desde dentro no le costaba destruir tal objeto, sólo tenia la intención de crear más drama para un espectador en especial.  
Sabía que él la estaba observando desde un lugar alejado en compañía de su compañero de piel azul.  
Cuando la primera espada estaba por atravesar la marioneta en dónde Sakura estaba prisionera esta explotó creando una gran nube de humo venenoso.  
Esa era su oportunidad, se ocultó en la nube para atacarle de frente con taijutsu y golpes letales. El marionetista ya tenía heridas de gravedad, era cuestión de tiempo para que sucumbiera ante tanto dolor.  
El idiota de Kankuro cometió un grave error. La miró a los ojos.  
Otro genjutsu había despertado. Esta vez era algo sencillo, una simple ilusión en dónde Kankuro peleaba contra si mismo para poder escapar.  
Tenía la sensación de haber peleado durante días enteros, pero en la realidad solo habían pasado tres segundos.  
La nube de humo se dispersó dejando ver a una pelirosa un poco cansada y al No Subaku en un estado con heridas serias.  
Este no se rindió y quiso atacar a la ojijade una vez más, ella no se acobardo y respondió el ataque con taijutsu de movimientos rápidos.  
Al cabo de unos minutos se veía a un solo ninja de pie.  
 **—La ganadora es Haruno Sakura—** se anunció para sorpresa de todos. Ella solo miró hacia un lugar en específico y sonrió a la nada.

Aunque sabia perfectamente que el no le había quitado los ojos de encima ni un solo segundo…

Sakura subió las escaleras para volver a su lugar anterior como si nada pasara, no tenía ni una sola herida. Sólo un par de rasguños en los brazos y nada más.  
Naruto le sonreía con cierta tristeza puesto a que una expresión fría se apoderó de su amiga. Eso le preocupaba, él quería verla sonreír.  
Por otro lado Sasuke y Kakashi se mantenían pensativos como la mayoría, ya que la parte clave de la batalla fue cuando el humo se apoderó del lugar e impidió ver que sucedía. Ese era la clave para descubrir que escondía la pelirosa.  
Una vez más todos se quedaron esperando que se anunciaran a los próximos en entrar en combate.  
Al fin la gente tendría lo que había venido a ver.  
La pelea de Uchiha Sasuke vs. No Subaku Gaara.  
El pelinegro comenzó atacando con taijutsu y lanzando kunais. Pero era imposible penetrar la defensa absoluta de Gaara.  
Sasuke comenzó a preparar una nueva técnica que le enseño su sensei.  
El chidori.  
El brazo derecho del azabache se vio rodeado por una electricidad y un sonido que les resultaba algo familiar a algunas personas.  
 **— ¿No crees que te apresuraste en enseñarle esa técnica?—** le cuestionó su eterno rival.  
 **—No. Sasuke esta listo. Confió en él—** y por más que no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta, el pequeño azabache le recordaba a si mismo hace un buen tiempo atrás. Era como verse en un espejo.

Sasuke consiguió herir al pelirrojo con su chidori. Este actuó de forma extraña al ver su sangre brotar por el pecho. Parecía en shock, y seguido de eso prosiguió a encerrarse en una bola de arena para hablar solo.  
El Uchiha intentó romper o por lo menos encontrar un punto débil pero le era imposible; aquella marca de maldición comenzaba a hacerle efecto y cansarlo de forma rápida.

En la tribuna la gente comenzó a caer dormida. Sakura se puso en guardia al igual que Neji, sus otros compañeros habían caído al igual que Naruto.  
Kakashi y Guy comenzaron a luchar contra unos extraños ninjas de la arena y del sonido que estaban disfrazados de ambu.  
De la pelota en donde Gaara se encontraba comenzó a salir arena hasta formarse un brazo. Rápidamente sus hermanos intervinieron y lo sacaron de allí lo mas rápido que pudieron.  
 **—Sasuke, síguelos—** le ordenó Kakashi mientras se enfrentaba a los ninjas enemigos **—Sakura. Despierta a Shikamaru y Naruto y acompaña a Sasuke—**  
Le dolía dejar ir a la ojijade a algo tan arriesgado y más sabiendo que no estaría allí para protegerla, pero confiaba ciegamente en que sus alumnos lo harían sin que se los pidiera.  
 **—Vamos, Naruto ¡Arriba!—** gritaba Sakura cerca de su oído a la vez que lo zamarreaba violentamente.  
 **—Si que tiene el sueño pesado—** agregó Neji con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
 **—Oh, si. Ramen, ramen, mi hermoso y preciado ramen—** dijo aún dormido. Ella lo abofeteo varias veces hasta que consiguió ver como esos ojos azules comenzaban a abrirse.  
Para su suerte Shikamaru no estaba debajo del genjutsu, todo lo contrario, el se había tirado al suelo para descansar aprovechando el momento.  
Los tres corrieron siguiendo el camino que Sasuke había dejado, se le dificultó alcanzarlo por el simple hecho de que estaban siendo seguidos por el enemigo.  
Shikamaru se ofreció para simular ser un señuelo y que sus compañeros no perdieran el tiempo.  
Sakura, Neji y Naruto siguieron dejando al Nara atrás preparando unas cuantas trampas para poder retrasarlos.  
El joven genio estratega les prometió que luego los alcanzaría aunque dudaba si podría cumplir o no su promesa.  
La zona en donde el pelinegro se encontraba estaba rodeada de trampas que se fueron activando por los descuidos de sus enemigos.  
La cosa estuvo reñida y difícil, pero alguien vino en su rescate; alguien que era como su segundo padre.  
Asuma golpeaba a los ninjas del sonido con sus cuchillas de chacra, era una lucha en equipo, como si fuera de padre e hijo.  
Pronto acabaron con la mayoría.  
 **— Esta bien, vuelve con ellos. Alcánzalos—** le ordenó su sensei que se encargaba de los ninjas restantes.  
 **—Pero…—** se vio interrumpido por las palabras de su maestro cuando estaba a punto de oponerse.  
 **—Estaré bien. Ellos te necesitan, Shikamaru. Es una orden—** dijo con un tono más autoritario.  
 **—Tks. Esto es tan problemático—** sin pensarlo un minuto más obedeció la voluntad de su sensei y se apresuró en alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Más adelante se encontraron con una rubia de cuatro coletas que los esperaba en la rama de un árbol.  
Al parecer se estaban quedando sin recursos, ella los atacó con su viento endemoniado y tal como lo había hecho Shikamaru; Neji tomó la decisión de quedarse a enfrentarla, aún siendo consciente de la desventaja que tendría.  
Era una mujer fuerte, he de admitirlo. El Hyuuga estaría en problemas ya que ella se especializaba en ataques de largo alcance, lo contario que él.  
Temari agitaba su abanico enorme provocando grandes oleadas de vientos que herían al ojiperla. No tenia forma de defenderse del viento, por el momento se ocultaba entre los árboles para no recibir el impacto de lleno.  
Tenia que planear una estrategia.  
 **—No me hagas perder mi tiempo niño lindo—** dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda para seguir con su camino.  
Neji aprovecho eso para lanzarle varios kunais con sellos explosivos que ella logro evadir, cuando lo hacia corrió hacia ella para tocar su red de chacra y bloquearlo pero ella vio venir el ataque y cuando respondió con una patada en el pecho del Hyuuga, golpeó los puntos de su pierna antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando una tronco de madera en su lugar.  
 **— ¿Qué? Jutsu de sustitución—** lo buscó con la mirada, no era capaz de moverse con una pierna. Lo cual volvió más lenta su reacción cunado Neji salió de los árboles que estaban detrás de ella para golpear con su puño suave el punto principal del chacra, cerca del corazón.  
Ella cayó de rodillas apoyada en su gran abanico, no era capaz de moverse. El golpe la había afectado tanto que la había dejado sin una gota de chacra.  
 **—No puedo creer que perdí contra el niño bonito ¿Tú qué piensas vago?—** dijo mientras veía como Shikamaru se acercaba a toda velocidad.  
 **— ¿Niño bonito?—** le preguntó este al ojiperla.  
 **—Hmp—** Neji ignoró el apodo de la No Subaku para ver el camino que tenían que seguir.  
 **—Debemos continuar—** dijo con su típico tono frío. Siguió el camino sin esperar respuesta de su acompañante.  
 **—Tks. Todo esto es tan problemático—** Shikamaru salto al árbol para seguir los pasos del engreído Hyuuga.  
 **— ¡Oye vago! ¿Qué hay de mi?—** gritó la rubia que aún estaba inmóvil sobre el suelo.  
 **— ¡Qué mujer más problemática! No lo sé. No podrás moverte de todas formas—** el siguió con lo que tenia que hacer ignorando los gritos de aquella mujer.  
Al rato alcanzo a Neji y ambos aumentaron su velocidad para llegar mas rápido en donde se encontraban sus amigos que al parecer habían entrado en combate.

Kankuro se vio obligado a dejar a su hermano menor en el suelo mientras sufría las transformaciones del Shukaku. Estaba algo preocupado por su hermana que todavía no regresaba de su encuentro con el Hyuuga.  
Se posicionó para proteger a Gaara pero sus piernas le fallaban, no estaba recuperado de su batalla con la ojijade.  
No era momento de un enfrentamiento pero no tenia otra opción, miro a sus oponentes y la vio allí sonriendo de forma arrogante y con una mirada que se asemejaba a la de Gaara. ¿Entonces ella seria como él? ¿Seria como un Gaara en versión femenina? Si así fuera, estaba más que muerto.  
 **—No pierdas el tiempo. Si nos ataca morirás; aun no te recuperas. Mi gas venenoso sigue en tu sistema—** la voz de aquella chica le recordó a su propio hermano. Esto tenía que ser una broma.  
Como si fuera poco dos ninjas más llegaron como apoyo. Estaba totalmente perdido.  
Los gritos de Gaara aumentaban, el demonio que tenia dentro estaba tomando el control. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de arena y eran mucho más grandes de lo normal, su cara, la mitad estaba deformada y su ojo había cambiado.  
Daba miedo.  
Por suerte, Kankuro se corrió para ir en busca de su hermana ya que Gaara los mantendría bastante ocupados a todos.  
Tenía esa costumbre de jugar con las personas antes de matarlas.  
Y así fue. En menos de un minuto Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto estaban muy heridos.  
Sakura y Sasuke se mantenían en su posición preparando una estrategia, midiendo la fuerza de aquella cosa que cada vez tenia menos forma de humano.  
 **—Sakura, huye—** el azabache estaba consciente que no podría con esa bestia pero por lo menos quería intentar salvar a su compañera **—Lo voy a entretener, tú escapa mientras puedas—**  
Por lo menos intentaría salvar a alguien importante para él…

 **—Ni lo sueñes, Uchiha—** respondió ella como si la hubiesen insultado. Entendía bien que él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por salvarlos a todos.  
 **—No podremos contra él. ¡Moriremos! —** estaba enfadado, se sentía débil e impotente, quizás ni llegará a darle el tiempo suficiente para que ella consiguiera escapar lo suficiente lejos.  
 **—Entonces moriré a tu lado—** dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabia que la situación la superaba pero no podría ni quería abandonar a Sasuke.  
 **—Tks. Maldición ¡Escapa!—** gritó al ver que ella se resistía al ser salvada. No iba a poder protegerla. En esa situación no. ¿Por qué era tan terca? ¿Por qué no se salvaba ella?  
 **—No lo haré. Moriré feliz a tu lado si es necesario—** contestó segura de cada una de sus palabras, aunque no imaginó que para el azabache esas palabras causarían gran impacto en él.  
Gaara los atacó con su arena, estaba decidido a matar. Quería la sangre de ese Uchiha ¡Y la quería ahora!  
Ambos esquivaron el ataque, Naruto comenzaba a levantarse a pesar de estar gravemente herido.  
Sasuke no le dio más tiempo al monstruo y se apresuró con su ataque, el chidori no tenia oportunidad ante esa bestia, no le había herido en lo más mínimo. Ni un solo rasguño consiguió.  
Preparó el segundo chidori, pero la marca de maldición comenzaba a dolerle y su cuerpo perdía la estabilidad.  
 **—Sasuke, no lo hagas, detente. Por favor—** le gritó Sakura al ver como forzaba su cuerpo para preparar otro chidori.  
Estaba listo para responder el ataque de Gaara con su chidori pero su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia atrás dejándolo indefenso frente a la arena que se le acercaba a gran velocidad. Su sharingan se había desactivado solo, estaba perdido.  
Sus negros ojos vieron un rayón rosado ponerse frente a él para parar el golpe con su cuerpo; un golpe que nunca llegó.  
La arena se había detenido a unos metros de Sakura, el pelirrojo se sujetaba la cabeza, no podía atacarla a ella por lo que la pegó a un árbol dejándola inmovilizada.  
 **— ¡Maldición, Sakura! ¿En que rayos pensabas? —** bramó enfurecido por la imprudencia de su compañera, ese ataque era para él no tenia porque meterse en el medio.  
 **—Ya te lo dije, Sasuke. ¡No voy a dejarte nunca!—** le gritó para ver si así lo entendía. ¡No podía ser tan cabeza hueca! ¿Qué era eso que no podía entender? Si sus palabras habían sido claras.  
 **—Sakura…—** susurró el mientras la veía a los ojos. Algo en su estómago comenzaba a formarse y subía hasta su garganta para quedarse atorado allí.

Demasiado tiempo había pasado sin volver a sentir esa sensación…

Otra vez intentó formar un chidori pero no lo logró. Cayó al suelo sujetándose la marca maldita.  
 **— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme, protégela! ¡Yo me haré cargo! —** gritó Naruto que se levantaba del suelo.  
Sasuke se quedo mirando confuso, no era capaz de seguir las ordenes de alguien inferior a él.  
Una gemido de dolor salio de los labios de Sakura. Eso lo hizo volver a la realidad y tratar de ayudarla a salir de esa cosa que la mantenía prisionera.  
Gaara comenzó a realizar unos sellos desconocidos **—Jutsu: Sueño fingido—** el Shukaku aumento su poder, nada seria capaz de pararlo. Esa bestia tenia que luchar con algo de su tamaño, algo como… como un sapo.  
 **—Jutsu de invocación—** gritó Naruto mientras mordía su dedo pulgar para hacer los sellos y en una nube de humo invocar a un enorme sapo.  
Sasuke no podía creer que Naruto, su compañero idiota controlara a esa cosa enorme. En realidad no podía creer que fuera a tener jutsus tan fuertes y escondidos.  
El sapo seguía las órdenes que el rubio le daba, y a pesar de su gran fuerza y velocidad no era capaz de enfrentar a Gaara ya que no tenia forma de agarrarlo para golpearlo de una vez por todas.  
 **—Naruto, tendrás que ayudarme. Haremos un jutsu de transformación—** dijo el sapo con voz ronca.  
 **—Hai—** dijo seguro de si mismo.  
 **—Pero tendrás que ayudarme. Resulta que no soy muy bueno con esto. No se me ocurre cual animal nos puede ayudar—** al rubio le salio una gota de sudor mientras pensaba que animal les seria útil en u momento así **—Bien, ya es hora—** el jefe sapo comenzó con los sellos. Al rubio le dio un apuro por que aun no tenia un animal listo en su mente, solo una imagen se le vino a la cabeza.  
Gamabunta y el Uzumaki realizaron una transformación combinada convirtiéndose en un zorro con nueve colas.  
Las garras del zorro facilitaron mucho las cosas, usaba las colas de este para sostenerse, balancearse y hasta para confundir al enemigo.  
Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, clavo las garras en la arena del cuerpo de monstruo.  
Mientras el zorro sostenía al Shukaku, Naruto se acerco a Gaara y le propino un puñetazo logrando despertarlo. Pero sin tener resultado.  
 **—Ah. ¡Despierta de una vez!—** gritaba desesperado mientras con su puño lo golpeaba repetidas veces en un intento vano sin obtener los resultados deseados.  
Poco a poco comienza a hundirse, como si estuviera parado encima de arenas movedizas sus piernas estaban siendo tragadas.  
Naruto es atrapado por la arena de Gaara pero se libera gracias al chacra del zorro, que lo envuelve en un intento desesperado por protegerlo.  
Luego salta y le propina un cabezazo a Gaara logrando desvanecer por completo al Shukaku.  
 **—Al fin despierta—** dijo aliviado al ver que el pelirrojo volvía a tomar su forma humana.  
Pero la cosa no había acabado allí.  
Los dos shinobis intentan intercambiar puñetazos, pero solo uno logra acertar.  
Los labios de Gaara sangraban tras el último golpe que había recibido por parte del rubio.  
Ambos caen al suelo exhaustos, sin embargo Naruto no se rinde.  
Cree que hay algo en aquel chico que lo hace especial, tal vez si no hubiese contado con el apoyo de Iruka sensei y del maravilloso equipo que tenia; tal vez el mismo hubiese terminado así.

Hundido en la oscuridad. Solo…

 **—Es algo insoportable ¿Verdad?... —** dijo llamando la atención del pelirrojo **— El sentimiento de estar solo. Se lo que se siente… estuve ahí, en ese oscuro y solitario lugar. Pero ahora hay otras… otras personas valiosas para mi… me importan mas ellos que yo mismo… y no dejare que nadie los lastime. Es por eso que jamás renuncio. Te detendré… aunque tenga que matarte—** Naruto se le quedo viendo como este se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.  
Pronto llegaron Kankuro y Temari por él. Sus hermanos venían a rescatarlo.  
 **—Es hora de regresar a casa, Gaara—** dijo Temari mientras lo alzaba de un lado siendo ayudada por su otro hermano.  
Se fue alejando pero sin perder la mirada de Naruto, recordaría ese momento. Para siempre quedarían gravabas las palabras de ese chico que era como él.  
-"¿Porque existo y vivo? Pero no encontré respuesta, pero uno necesita una razón para vivir de no ser así, es lo mismo que estar muerto"- pensó mientras miraba los rostros de sus hermanos.  
La arena comenzaba a rodearlo todo, ya estaban cerca de casa, su mente volvió a la realidad y se quedo observando a sus hermanos que a pesar de tener graves heridas por todo su cuerpo seguían cargándolo, sin importar ellos mismos, ignorando el dolor y la sangre que brotaba de las secuelas de las batallas.  
Kankuro lo miro tratando de ocultar el terror que sentía de su hermano menor.  
 **—Por fin lo entiendo—** Temari también ladeo su rostro para observar y no perder detalle del comportamiento extraño de su hermano menor **—Voy a trabajar duro y conectarme con la gente de la aldea… el ver a Naruto Uzumaki me dio claridad, hasta antes de conocerlo mis lazos con los demás solo habían traído dolor y tristeza pero el siempre estuvo presionándome para redefinir esos lazos, creo que finalmente entendí. El sufrimiento el dolor y la alegría son sentimientos que puedo compartir con los que me rodean—** cerró los ojos y dejo que sus hermanos cargaran con todo su peso.  
Había sido un largo viaje sin descanso pero por fin se encontraba en su hogar.  
Kankuro y Temari intercambiaron un par de miradas, las palabras de su hermano menor ocupaban la mente de ambos ¿Qué será lo que Naruto le había dicho? ¿Era realidad o solo palabras vacías? Las respuestas se darían a conocer solo con el tiempo.

-"Viejo, en realidad lo siento. Nos has enseñado mucho a todos, prometo recordar cada uno de tus consejos; gracias a ti hoy no estoy hundido en la soledad, gracias a ti tenga la suerte de tener amigos y un hermoso equipo a mi lado. Maldición, nunca debiste enfrentarte a esa serpiente tu solo. Viejo terco, tendrías que haber esperado por la ayuda"- Pensó Naruto mientras una lagrimas opacaban sus hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, dejo una rosa blanca bajo la fotografía del tercer hokague.  
Habían sufrido muchas bajas en el último ataque, no podía evitar mirar las fotografías de todos los shinobis caídos tratando de proteger la aldea a cambio de sus propias vidas.  
Era consciente de que en cualquier momento podría morir, pero nunca se puso a pensar detenidamente que no solo el estaba ligado a esto; sus compañero también.  
No era capaz de alejar los pensamientos, las imágenes de las personas conocidas, no quería verlos en esas fotografías.  
No podía imaginar a sus amigos muertos.  
El dolor no se desvanecía, todo lo contrario, estaba atrapado en su pecho.  
La lluvia comenzó a caer, pero nadie se movía del lugar. Todos debían darle sus respetos al hokague que había muerto por salvar a la villa. Por que era así, el amaba cada rincón de Konoha, a cada persona que habitaba la cuidad; y esta era la ultima ve que podrían despedirlo y darle las gracias por todo a lo que había renunciado por el bien de Konoha.  
Sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura y lo atraían con delicadeza al cuerpo de su amiga.  
Sakura lo abrazaba en un intento de consolarlo.

En un intento de ver sonreír esos ojos opacados de dolor y soledad…

 **—Puedes desahogarte conmigo—** susurró en su oído de forma dulce y comprensiva. Las palabras no eran necesarias, Naruto lloró y saco todo lo que tenia guardado desde hace tiempo.  
Era tan fácil sucumbir ante ella, no podía dejar de mostrarse vulnerable frente a ella.  
Sakura deslizaba su mano por la espalda de su compañero para lograr reconfortarlo y calmarlo.  
 **—Eso es. Suelta todo—** su suave voz le hizo sentirse seguro y por un momento fue capaz de olvidar todo lo que le afligía.  
Los ojos azules buscaron a los jades y los encontraron. Solo que ellos no mostraban lastima, como la mayoría de la gente los estaban mirando. Los ojos de su compañera estaban llenos de dulzura, cariño y compresión se quedo perdido en ellos, navegando, hasta que noto algo que no había visto antes.  
La misma mirada. Esa mirada que tenia Gaara y Sasuke, la soledad, el dolor y…oscuridad. Mucha oscuridad, tanta que no se podía ocultar.  
Sin quererlo su llanto fue parando, ella le limpio las lagrimas que le quedaban y le sonrió de una forma triste.  
 **— ¿Mejor? —** pregunto de forma dulce. No era por nada pero no era capaz de apartar la mirada de aquellas gemas jades pero debía hacerlo. No era momento de tentar a la suerte.  
 **—Si. Gracias, Sakura-chan—** dijo a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza. Se quedaron así por un tiempo un poco corto, no esperaba que su amiga le correspondiera el abrazo. Pero lo hizo. El olor a cerezo lo tranquilizo y hasta se podría decir que lo sedo un poco, ella olía tan bien.  
Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una oscura mirada detrás de ella. Sasuke los miraba desde hace rato.  
El Uchiha tenía un semblante serio y quizás algo molesto.  
 **—Hmp—** el azabache se acerco a ellos y se quedo al lado de la pelirosa.  
 **—Lo mejor será que descanses un poco, Naruto—** le aconsejo ella sin mirar a su otro acompañante.  
 **—Si. Gracias, Sakura-chan—** le agradeció con algo de brillo en sus ojos. Brillo que cambio al ver como Sasuke la miraba a ella.  
Naruto se retiro bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.  
Este fulmino con la mirada a su compañera. No es que lo pensara, su cuerpo actuaba por instinto.  
Sakura inspecciono la mirada oscura de Sasuke y sin temor alguno camino hacia el y lo tomo del brazo para recostar su cabeza en el hombro de este.  
 **— ¿Cómo te sientes?—** dijo con una voz inocente.  
 **—Molesto—** las palabras de él salieron sin ser pensadas.  
 **— De tus heridas—** agrego con una sonrisa burlona.  
 **—Hmp. Estoy bien—** dijo cortante y sonrojado por tenerla tan cerca.  
 **—Eso es bueno—** contesto por lo bajo.  
 **—No vuelvas a hacerlo—** esa frase tenia mas de un significado para ambos, no solo se lo decía por lo que había hecho en el enfrentamiento con Gaara, sus descuidos lo alteraban y le hacían sentir nervioso. Por otro lado, no quería volver a presenciar lo que sus ojos habían visto; entendía que Naruto estaba mal pero su mente se negaba a aceptar ese tipo de atenciones para con su rival.  
Ella solo respiro como respuesta, la voz de el dejo en claro que era una advertencia. Una sola. No daría una segunda.  
Desde ahora tenia que ser más cuidadosa, en todo sentido ya que las palabras de Sasuke escondían sentimientos ocultos que por el momento no quería revelar.

Y ella no los quería oír…

Deslizo su mano por el brazo del Uchiha hasta llegar a su mano para tomarla con el fin de calmar un poco los pensamientos oscuros que tenía este.  
Pudo sentir como el cuerpo del azabache se tenso, pero se dejo entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.  
Estuvieron un tiempo así, no importaba la lluvia, ni los ojos curiosos que los observaban.  
Al final termino por besar la mejilla de este y se despidió para regresar a su casa para descansar.  
En el camino se cruzo con Kakashi, ella sabia que los estaba observando desde hace rato. Tal vez ahora tenía una idea de que era lo que su corazón reflejaba en ese momento.

Sin quererlo había quedado atrapada en una especie de triangulo amoroso…

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en la Aldea oculta de la hoja…  
 **— ¡Viejo pervertido!—** un grito resonó en toda la zona.  
 **— ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! —** el pervertido golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza.  
 **— ¡Pero si es lo que eres!—** respondió el rubio. Toda la gente que pasaba por allí se les quedaba viendo.  
 **—No se de que hablas—** el mayor trato de hacerse el desentendido frente a las miradas amenazadoras de las demás mujeres del lugar.  
Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así por lo cual comenzó a formar unos sellos con las manos **—Jutsu Sexi—** grito mientras que se transformaba en una rubia y hermosa mujer.  
Jiraya no se resistió ante tal encanto y tuvo un derrame nasal, pero esta vez fue acompañado por varios hombres pervertidos que pasaban por allí.  
El jutsu desapareció gracias a un golpe que nuevamente dio lugar en la cabeza del rubio.  
 **—No es momento para ese tipo de cosas—** ese tono despreocupado le era muy familiar.  
 **—Si, Kakashi-sensei—** dijo el rubio resignado.  
 **—Maldito mocoso ¡y yo que te venia a llevar a una misión!—** grito Jiraya una vez que se había recuperado del derrame nasal.  
-"Son iguales"- pensó Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Como la situación iba a tardar un rato saco su preciado libro y se propuso a ignorarlos.  
Luego de todo el griterío y golpes por partes de ambos se tranquilizaron.  
 **—Naruto, Jiraya te llevara a una importante misión—** explico Kakashi sin apartar la vista de su libro amado.  
 **— ¿Una misión importante? ¡No lo decepcionare sensei!—** grito emocionado. Por fin tenían en cuenta que el era una gran ninja y que podría hacer ese tipo de cosas sin problemas.  
Un ave volaba por arriba de la cabeza de aquellos tres hombres, Kakashi y Jiraya intercambiaron un par de miradas sin que el rubio las notara.  
 **— Bien. Mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer—** el peliplata desapareció en una nube para dirigirse al lugar donde lo precisaban.  
 **— ¡Oye, Naruto! ¿Qué te parece si te cuento los detalles? —** pregunto el peliblanco para distraerlo y llevarlo a otro lugar mas seguro.

En otro lugar de la aldea, cerca de un río, se libraba una batalla emocionante.  
Kurenai y Asuma se estaban enfrentando con Kisame e Itachi.  
El intento de tiburón había conducido al Sarutobi hacia el agua en donde lo mantenía ocupado con sus ataques estilo agua.  
En realidad podría matarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo que ese no era el propósito.  
Kurenai batallaba con Itachi, por suerte para ella, el pelinegro era considerado y solo usaba genjutsus para confundirla.  
Kakashi apareció como apoyo para ambos. Destapo su ojo con el sharingan para evitar caer en su poder.  
 **—Pase lo que pase ¡No miren sus ojos!—** les advirtió a sus compañeros.  
Kurenai los cerro con fuerza, al igual que Asuma, pero de cierta forma se encontraban en desventaja al no poder prever los movimientos del enemigo.  
 **—Esto será mas sencillo—** dijo el tiburón para desaparecer bajo del agua sin dejar rastro.  
Los movimientos de Itachi eran tan rápidos que parecían lentos, como si los estuviera haciendo en cámara lenta.  
Kurenai fue embestida hasta caer en el agua, se mantenía cerca de Asuma y cuando estuvieron espalada con espalda, el agua comenzó a atacarlos como si fuera una lluvia de kunais.  
Las heridas de ambos estaban por todo lados, Asuma tomo a Kurenai para poder protegerla con su cuerpo, recibiendo el mayor daño el mismo.  
Kakashi estaba algo cansado gracias al sharingan, usarlo mas de cinco minutos le agotaba y extrugía el chacra.  
Todos los ataques se detuvieron.  
Kisame sonrió de forma tétrica a su compañero que tenia la mirada en dirección hacia detrás de ellos.  
Cuando todos voltearon la vieron allí.  
Sakura.  
Ella estaba con el rostro serio y una actitud despreocupada.  
 **—Mocosa—** grito Kisame que salía del agua para correr hacia ella.  
 **— ¡No! Sakura, huye—** grito el Hatake que intentaba moverse de su lugar pero se había quedado paralizado.  
Ella esquivo a Kisame y lo golpeo con una patada en la espalda.  
Todos los ninjas de la hoja quedaron sorprendidos al ver la seguridad que tenia, en sus ojos no se mostraba ni la menor duda de sus acciones, ni siquiera mostraban el miedo que tendría que estar sintiendo en ese momento.  
 **— Tsukuyomi—** dijo Itachi al ver que el descuido del peliplata. Este lo había mirado con ambos ojos, exponiéndose a las técnicas oculares del otro.  
Kakashi se vio atado a una especie de cruz en un mundo de tonos rojizos, el Uchiha estaba frente a él con una katana filosa apuntándolo.  
 **— No es real, no es real. ¡No es real!—** se repetía a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de despertar de aquella pesadilla.  
 **—Veremos cuanto eres capaz de soportar—** dijo Itachi mientras le picaba por primera vez con la katana **—Uno** — otro Itachi apareció para atravesar las costillas de este con otra katana **—Dos—**  
— **No es real. Es una maldita ilusión—** grito tratando de convencerse el mismo.  
 **— Puede que tengas algo de razón. Tal vez, pero el dolo que sientes es real, aunque todo lo demás este dentro de tu cabeza—** le explico mientras le clavaba la séptima espada.  
Kakashi estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, sus ojos le pesaban. No sabia si esto era real, pero vio como Sakura estaba al lado de Itachi, mirándolo, sonriéndole de forma inocente. Como a el le gustaba.  
Kakashi cayó al suelo inconsciente y con heridas mentales.  
Kurenai y Asuma parpadearon un par de veces y se encontraron solos en aquel lugar.  
No estaban los dos Akatsuki ni Sakura. ¿En que momento se habían marchado? ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Por qué había actuado así? Cada día, esa niña de extraño pelo rosado levantaba mas dudas sobre su persona.  
Lo único en que podrían concordar, es que ella no era quien decía ser. Desde lejos se notaba que no era una kunoichi normal.

Las apariencias engañan…

Naruto estaba pensativo, había dejado las flores blancas en la pequeña mesita de al lado.  
No podía evitar pensar en lo que la enfermera les había dicho – "¡Lo siento! Pero ese tipo de heridas esta fuera de nuestro alcance. No podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo"-  
¿Cómo que no podrían ayudar a su sensei? Esto era desesperante. Kakashi estaba en aquella cama del hospital esperado un milagro para poder despertar y regresar a la vida.  
Sintió dos fuertes chacras desconocidos acercarse, sin saber que hacer, lentamente se fue acercando a la puerta para poder abrirla… y encontrarse con dos sujetos extraños.  
Eran altos, uno tenia la piel azul y el otro se parecía al teme de su amigo. Estaban cubiertos por sombreros de paja y una capa enorme de color negro con nubes rojas.  
El que se parecía a Sasuke, lo tomo por el cuello para estrangularlo. Lo estaba apretando tan fuerte que su rostro se volvía medio morado, no podía hacer nada.  
El otro sujeto se reía de forma macabra. Lo único que naruto fue capaz de hacer era mirar esos ojos negros casi idénticos a los de su compañero de equipo.  
 **— ¡Itachi! ¡Suéltalo, maldito bastardo!—** Sasuke había llegado en el momento justo para ver como su hermano mayor intentaba ahorcar a su único amigo.  
Se arremetió contra su hermano mayor con el sharingan de tres aspas girando.  
 **— ¡Voy a matarte!—** grito mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad para atacarlo por detrás.  
Itachi lo agarro de un solo movimientos con su brazo libre y lo mando a volar contra el muro creando grietas en la pared.  
Adolorido pero lleno de odio como estaba, estiro e cuello de su remera para mostrarle a su querido hermano la marca de la maldición.  
Preparo su chidori y corrió hacia el con las intenciones de matarlo.  
El Uchiha mayor soltó a Naruto para reemplazarlo por el, Sasuke estaba siendo sujetado por el cuello mientras su hermano mayor le rompía las costillas con sus puños.  
En ese momento se sentía tan insignificante, al lado de su hermano mayor el no era nada ni nadie.  
Itachi enterró su puño en la cara de su hermano menor haciendo sangrar su boca y su frente.  
No iba a tener compasión de una rata como el.  
 **— ¿¡Que rayos crees que haces?!—** una voz femenina hizo que ambos hermanos voltearan a verla.  
Sakura estaba parada frente a ellos dos, al parecer estaba enfadada por algo.  
 **—N-no te ac-cer-qques co-co-rre—** trato de advertirle pero ya era tarde.  
Itachi la había visto.  
 **— ¿Pretendes matarlo o que?—** Sakura le lanzó una patada al Uchiha mayor que no pudo ser esquivada, de esa forma creo un espacio entre ambos para ponerse delante de Sasuke y protegerlo **—Él no es como tú. No esta listo—** dijo con un tono amenazante y a la defensiva mientras que en sus ojos mostraba el mismo sharingan que Itachi.  
 **—N-no te me-metas mo-les-tiia—** intentó decir Sasuke a la vez que se paraba con dificultad.  
 **—Hmp—** emitieron Sakura e Itachi al mismo tiempo.  
 **—Lo sobre proteges mucho—** agregó medio molesto al ver como ella lo abrazaba por la cintura y dejaba que su hermano cargará el peso en ella.  
Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes como siempre, sabía que el Uchiha mayor no intentaría nada si ella estaba allí.  
El peligro había pasado para el azabache.  
 **— Tsukuyomi—** murmuró Itachi al ver los ojos negros de su hermano menor que lo miraban con un profundo odio.  
Sasuke revivió una noche en específico.  
… Había salido tarde del entrenamiento y corría hacia su casa preocupado por el regaño que le daría su madre.  
A medida que llegaba notó como todo estaba en silencio, siguió adentrándose en el barrio para ver como las calles estaban llenas de sangre y cuerpos de gente que él conocía.  
Con temor llegó a su casa, todo estaba oscuro, por más que gritará llamando a sus padres estos no respondían.  
Abrió una de las puertas para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca seria capaz de quitarse de la cabeza… Itachi limpiando su katana y en el suelo a sus dos padres muertos.  
Esa escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente…

 **— Sasuke…—** gritó Sakura al ver como este caía entre sus brazos.  
 **— Hmp—** Itachi se que la había hecho enojar **— Es mejor así—** dijo cuando le daba la espalda.  
Kisame se había mantenido apartado de todo, observando y analizando la relación complicada que había entre los tres.  
-"¿Entonces Itachi tiene una hermanita? Mmm… no creo, si fuese así no habría reaccionado de esa forma ¿Se había molestado? ¡Si! Eso era. Cuando ella se preocupó por el menor, eso lo hizo molestarse ¿Entonces estaría celoso? ¿Celoso de su cuñadita? No podía ser más que eso. La mocosa aún era pequeña"- pensó Kisame buscando la mirada de Sakura.  
 **— Creo que tenemos compañía—** dijo el especie de Tiburón.  
Una explosión abarcó gran parte de la ventana del hospital, por ella apareció un sujeto con cabello largo de color blanco y marcas en el rostro.  
 **— Un sannin—** murmuró Kisame preparando a su querida espada.  
— **Veo que me conocen… ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Soy el magnifico Jiraaaaa…—** el anciano se vio interrumpido al recibir una gran patada en la cabeza por parte de un hombre con mayas verdes, corte de tazón y cejas enormes.  
 **— Prueba la fuerza de la juventud—** gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra el sannin.  
— Esta aldea esta llena de idiotas— murmuró el tiburón. Los tres tenían una gota de sudor al ver como reaccionaban los shinobis encargados de proteger Konoha.  
 **— Tiene que ser una broma—** agregó Sakura con un aura depresiva en su cabeza.  
 **—Hmp—** dijo el Uchiha mayor viendo de reojo como la pelirosa acariciaba los cabellos de su hermanito.

Una pelirosa llevaba flores a su compañero de equipo y a su sensei. Ambos heridos por el mismo sujeto… un sujeto que ella misma admiraba.  
Hacia ya más de dos semanas que estos no despertaban ¿tan fuerte era el genjutsu que les habría puesto Itachi?  
Se moría por intentar contrarrestar aquel efecto con su propio poder ocular pero no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo, y como si fuera poco las probabilidades de estropear aun más sus mentes eran muy altas.  
Sólo tenía que esperar y tener fe en su compañero que le habría prometido traer la solución.  
Se quedó en la habitación para hacerle compañía a Sasuke, se sentó cerca de la ventana para mirar las nubes bailar en el enorme firmamento celeste.  
Aquel cielo le recordaban los ojos azules y brillantes de Naruto, no sabía si era nostalgia, o alguno de esos raros sentimientos, pero lo necesitaba con ella.

Quería tenerlo a su lado…

 **-Flash Back** -  
Recordó ese momento en donde el se mostró tan vulnerable, nunca había pensado que la muerte del tercer hokague lo afectará de esa forma, por lo visto era una persona importante en su vida.  
Verlo llorando entre sus brazos, tan débil y frágil… no pudo evitar sentir algo en el pecho.  
No dudó en abrazarlo con más fuerza, tenia la sensación que Naruto iba a caer en pedazos y ella misma trataría de evitar algo como eso.  
Le gustaba tenerlo así. En sus brazos, respondiéndole a las pequeñas muestras de cariño que ella era capaz de brindarle.  
Cuando este logró tranquilizarse un poco, levantó la mirada para buscar los ojos jades de ella.  
Sakura no pudo evitar acariciar esos cabellos dorados tan suaves y brillantes. Tan propios de él…  
Una sonrisa triste se formó en el rostro de ambos, el rubio se perdió en la mirada de ella como si buscará respuestas a preguntas que todavía no habían sido formuladas.  
No tenía ninguna intención de dejar que esos ojos brillantes se apagaran. Naruto era como su propio sol que brillaba para ella, o eso es lo que quería pensar.  
Nunca supo que fue lo que él encontró en sus ojos, pero vio como su mirada cambiaba a una decidida y confiada. Como si fuera uno de esos momentos en donde se promete cosas así mismo; como si sus ojos azules quisieran decirle algo.

Como si esos ojos fueran capaces de suavizar su propio dolor…

Cuando notó la presencia del azabache cayó a la realidad. Recordó por un momento lo que había logrado olvidar en unos segundos.  
Su misión.  
Dejó que el rubio se separará de sus brazos para dejarlo que se marcharse a descansar.  
Se volvió decidida hasta aquel poseedor de mirada oscura para quedarse a su lado.  
La mirada de Sasuke siempre había sido tan transparente… tanto que le resultaba molesto.  
No necesitaban las palabras, la mirada del azabache le decía todo lo que en ese momento quería gritarle.  
Suspiró.  
Rozó con sus dedos la piel de Sasuke, este se tensó y su piel se erizó ante el contacto.

Siempre tan predecible, Sasuke…

Dejó que su cabeza descansará sobre su hombro, tenia que atraer su atención de alguna forma para distraerlo de lo que había presenciado.  
Con sus dedos recorría la piel de este, y de sus brazos, aún estaban heridos.  
 **— ¿Cómo te sientes?—** dijo con una voz inocente.  
 **—Molesto—** las palabras de él salieron sin ser pensadas.  
 **— De tus heridas—** agregó con una sonrisa burlona, buscó sus ojos sin respetar el espacio personal de este. Sabía que él no sería capaz de hacerle nada, no la correría como lo hacía con Ino o con algunas de sus locas fans acosadoras.  
—Hmp. Estoy bien— dijo cortante y sonrojado por tenerla tan cerca y por el pequeño error que cometió al no pensar bien.  
—Eso es bueno— contestó por lo bajo, a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos con lo de él. Un largo silencio de unos minutos de duración se formó en el ambiente, se escuchaban los llantos de las demás personas que también asistieron al funeral.  
—No vuelvas a hacerlo— esa frase tenia más de un significado para ambos.  
Era obvio que él no iba a olvidar algo así, solo tenia que esforzarse más para confundirlo.  
Cada uno se quedó en silencio pensando, la lluvia caía sobre ambos empapándolos por completo.  
Se hacia tarde, debían regresar.  
Ella besó de una forma suave y delicada la mejilla de su acompañante para marcharse de una buena vez.  
 **-Fin de Flash Back-**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: Abismo** **.**

.

.

.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, como un tacón siendo golpeado con fuerza sobre el suelo.  
Un chacra desconocido y realmente enorme se acercaba a la habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe provocando que, la pelirosa que estaba dormida al lado de la cama, despertará.  
 **— Bien, yo me haré cargo—** dijo la rubia en un tono serio y cortante.  
Se quedó mirando a la mujer, que, era linda por así decirlo.  
Rubia, con dos coletas atadas por lo bajo, un saco verde, etc.  
Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esos ojos miel y una marca rara que tenía en su frente.  
Se sintió de una forma cálida y familiar, su perfume… algo había de raro pero no era capaz de recordarlo.  
 **— ¡Sakura-chan! No te preocupes, la vieja atenderá al teme—** y en eso la mujer golpeo a su compañero en la cabeza.  
 **— ¡Te dije que no me llames vieja!—** gritó con su puño levantado.  
Sakura miró como ella cambiaba la expresión a una más tranquila y le sonría de forma dulce.  
 **— ¿Tú hiciste eso?—** le preguntó con una voz tranquila.  
 **—Si—** contestó con su voz tierna provocando que la rubia se derritiera por dentro — **Las enfermeras dijeron que no podrían ayudarlo, pero yo quise intentarlo—** **  
**Tsunade buscó algo en la mirada de la chica para luego regalarle una de sus sonrisas.  
 **— Lo has hecho muy bien—** estaba sorprendida al ver como la muchacha había preparado una mezcla de hierbas bien preparadas para hacer una pasta que sea capaz de curar las heridas que tenía el chico **— ¿Y sabes que tiene?—** le preguntó la mujer de forma dulce.  
 **— ¿Costillas rotas? El mayor daño está en su mente— no** estaba segura si se le escapaba algo pero las heridas menores que Sasuke tenía ya habían sido atendidas por ella misma.  
 **— Bien—** Tsunade la miró por un momento y prosiguió para curar al azabache.  
La rubia poso una de sus manos en la frente del Uchiha para emanar chacra verde, la mano izquierda de esta se poso en las costillas del chico para repetir el mismo proceso.  
Sasuke comenzó a dar señales de mejoría inmediatamente; se despertó de su largo sueño para encontrarse en la cama del hospital con una mujer de ojos miel atendiéndolo.  
 **— ¡Sakura!—** gritó sobresaltado, su mirada se enfocó en Naruto que estaba en silencio parado detrás de la mujer y luego vio a la ojijade mirándolo con ternura.  
Ella corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas saliendo por sus bellos ojos y él sin poder hacer nada más la abrazó con fuerza.

 _No estaba dispuesto a perderla a ella… todo menos ella…_

Se sintió más tranquilo al tenerla cerca de él y en buen estado, al parecer ella no había sufrido ningún daño. Lo cuál era muy bueno y lo dejaba respirar en paz.  
Naruto veía la escena desde la otra punta de la habitación, no se sentía seguro de intervenir o no, volvió a tener ese presentimiento de que sobraba.  
Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, estaba feliz de ver a su amigo despierto pero nunca se imaginó que ambos reaccionarían así.  
Nunca esperó ver la reacción de ella y menos como él parecía aceptarla sin decir nada.  
 **—Date prisa vieja ¡Aún nos falta** **Kakashi- sensei!—** gritó recordando que aún había gente importante para él que debía ser atendida.  
 **— ¡Qué no me llames VIEJA!** — Tsunade volvió a golpear a Naruto en la cabeza y luego se dejó llevar arrastrada hacia su próximo paciente.  
Sasuke miró a Sakura confundido por todo lo que había sucedido pero no encontró respuesta al ver como ella levantaba los hombros y hacía gestos de no haber entendido nada.  
 **—Me tenías preocupada—** soltó tras unos minutos de silencio **—No vuelvas a asustarme así—** ella escondió su rostro en el hombro de él.  
 **— ¿Qué sucedió?—** dijo él con la voz algo ronca — **¿Itachi te hizo daño? —** se apresuró en preguntar al haber recordado como ella lo había enfrentado sin miedo alguno.  
 **—Él te metió en un genjutsu. A mí no me hizo nada, no te preocupes—** tenía que obviar algunas cosas que él no tendría que saber.  
El azabache se quedó pensando en sus palabras hasta que recordó como su hermano mayor había actuado en frente de ella y claro que ésta no se quedaba atrás.  
Miró los ojos jades de su compañera, podría haber jurado que había visto el sharingan en ellos, seguro que lo imaginó por la situación en la que se encontraban.  
Aunque los dos se hablaban como si se conocieran desde antes ¿Qué tendría que ver Itachi con ella? ¿La habría lastimado a ella también?  
 _…"Lo sobreproteges mucho"…_ ¿Qué quiso decir con esa frase? Si en ese momento él quería intentar salvar a Sakura de sus sucias manos, pero ella era tan terca que se negaba a dejarlo solo.  
 **— ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué quiso decir con que me sobreproteges mucho? —** la pregunta de él la encontró con la guardia baja ¿Itachi trataba de sabotearla?  
 **—No lo sé—** en un intento de distraerlo lo miró fijo y acarició su suave rostro.  
 **— ¿Lo conocías desde antes?—** después de formular su pregunta en voz alta se dio cuenta que no era posible, ya que ella misma había llegado a la aldea unas semanas después de la matanza Uchiha — **Olvídalo—** todavía recordaba como Kakashi la invitaba a cenar o le daba regalos cada vez que podía.  
En todo caso, Kakashi aceptó ser sensei sólo por el motivo de tener a Sakura bajo su cuidado; después de todo él era un ambu.  
Al final se dejó perder entre las suaves caricias de su compañera, se sentía tan bien que no dudó en cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse mejor en su tacto.  
Estuvo así durante un buen rato hasta que ella se detuvo.  
La buscó con la mirada como si estuviera desesperado, quería que continuara, que se quedara con él.  
 **—Es mejor que descanses, Sasuke—** dijo de forma dulce y antes de alejarse le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.  
Él se llevo los dedos al lugar recientemente besado por ella, suerte de que ella ya se había marchado puesto que ahora su rostro parecía estar en llamas.  
Se recostó en la cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza para ponerse a pensar un poco, observando el techo blanco de aquel hospital.

Tsunade había terminado de atender a su sensei, le estaba dando unas cuantas indicaciones para cuando ella llegó. Se alegró al ver a su segundo padre despierto y observándole; él con sus manos trataba –inútilmente- de acomodar los mechones de sus cabellos.  
 **—Sakura-chan ¿Cómo se encuentra el teme?—** le preguntó Naruto con una voz algo desanimada y extraña ya que él siempre era una persona energética y ahora estaba mostrando una personalidad que no le quedaba.  
 **—Oh, está descansando, luego lo iré a ver—** trato de ser amable pero al parecer todos estaban atentos de las reacciones del rubio. Kakashi la miraba esperando respuestas, debía estar lista mentalmente para todas las preguntas que se le vendrían ahora.  
 **—Eso es bueno—** dijo algo cansado — **Vieja aun queda alguien más ¡Dese prisa!—** gritó con un poco más de energía para arrastrar a la mujer hacia otra habitación.  
 **— ¿Y bien?—** Kakashi estaba cada vez más lleno de dudas con respecto a su protegida.  
— **¿Qué sucede?—** preguntó mientras se acercaba más a su maestro.  
 **—Supongo que te has enfrentado a Itachi y su compañero y por lo visto no tienes ni un solo rasguño** — lo recordaba con toda claridad, al igual que la expresión del Uchiha mayor al verla cerca de los ataques letales.  
 **— ¿Y eso es malo?—** ¿Se suponía que tenía que estar muerta o herida? ¿Qué no era capaz de agradecer por que estuviera a salvo, tal y como lo hizo Sasuke? — **Al parecer los ninjas renegados andaban buscando a** **Naruto** **por alguna razón, pero Sasuke se metió al medio provocando al otro Uchiha y salió herido—** en cierta forma eso era lo que había pasado y ahora que lo decía en voz alta se daba cuenta de que el objetivo principal era Naruto pero ¿Por qué? No se había detenido a analizar esa hipótesis, claro que sería más obvio que Itachi buscará a Sasuke pero ¿A Naruto?  
 **—Sasuke se enfrentó a su hermano… ¿Y tú?—** era cierto que había presenciado todo, pero Kakashi también sabía que Sakura sería un completo estorbo y que no estaba a nivel de pelear con alguien como Itachi Uchiha.  
 **—Sasuke no me dejó acercar, pero hubo un hombre que apareció de la nada con un sapo enorme y creo que se los tragó. No sé bien, estaba preocupada por Sasuke-kun—** salvada por un extraño de cabello largo y blanco.  
 **—Tiene sentido** — dijo sin más, todo el argumento de su alumna tenía más que sentido ¿Por qué iba a sospechar? Ella no tenía relación alguna con los ninjas renegados y en todo caso, sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke la llevaban a actuar sin pensar antes, debía agradecerle a su alumno favorito por cuidarla tanto.  
¿Qué un sapo se los tragó? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Conocía a dos personas que eran capaces de invocar sapos uno era su sensei y el otro…  
 **—Oi,** **Kakashi—** no tenía que darse vuelta, conocía ese chacra y esa personalidad tan… una personalidad tan… tan Naruto.  
 **— ¡Él se los trago!—** Sakura lo acusó con algo de horror en su voz, y como si fuera una niña chiquita corrió a esconderse detrás de él, como acostumbraba  
hacerlo.

 _Como extrañaba eso…_

 **—Jiray… ¡Que hiciste!** — entendía porque Sakura gritó de esa forma; el mismo sannin estaba en la ventana, sentado sobre un enorme sapo y como si fuera poco tenía la cara pintada de una forma muy rara.  
 **— ¡Me alegra ser bienvenido! No has cambiado en nada, mocoso** — ¿Mocoso? ¿Hasta cuándo lo iba a llamar así?  
 **—Hmp—** ladeó la cara para ver a su niña como se asomaba para ver al sannin. Era tan adorable.  
 **—Ohh. ¡Pero si te recuerdo! ¡Tú estabas con ese niño!** — la personalidad tan escandalosa de Jiraya le ponía los pelos de punta a Sakura.  
 **—Está bien, Sakura, puedes retirarte—** le dijo con voz amable y después de un intercambio de miradas ella se abandonó la habitación.  
 **— ¿Y esa niña? —** preguntó el peliblanco con una voz seria.  
 **—Es mía —** por un momento se sintió arrinconado pero luego de pensarlo bien unos segundos agregó — **Es una de mis alumnas—**  
 **—Veo que le tienes aprecio, es raro verte encariñado con alguien—** el sannin dio un pequeño salto para entrar en la habitación, tenía varios asuntos que discutir.  
 **— ¿A qué has venido?—** si algo sabia era que Jiraya se la pasaba viajando, recolectando información para escribir sus famosos libros Icha Icha.  
— **Tengo información de Akatsuki—** hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar bien cómo encarar el asunto — **Al parecer andan detrás de los bijuu—** **  
**— **Supongo que no es solo eso lo que te trajo hasta aquí ¿no?** — después de todo si estaban detrás de Naruto, como su padrino, iba a tomar cartas en el asunto.  
 **—He estado observando a tus alumnos, ¿Son los primeros, no? La chica es débil pero tiene agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a dos renegados clase SS, todavía me pregunto cómo es que sigue con vida. El Uchiha, es el prodigio del grupo, no me sorprende que te lleves bien con él; pero** **Naruto…** **Naruto** **es diferente—** **  
** **— ¿Quieres que** **Naruto** **sea tu discípulo?—** preguntó irritado. Los equipos se basaban en tres integrantes, y eso era debido a algo en especial. No se podía reemplazar a un integrante así como así. Cada uno cumplía con una función.  
 **—Akatsuki vendrá tras él, y si mi información es correcta tenemos tres años hasta que empiecen a moverse; sería bueno que** **Naruto** **fuese capaz de defenderse por sí mismo, después de todo es su vida la que peligra—**  
Tenía razón, Jiraya era el más apropiado para entrenarlo y como si fuera poco no podía impedir que pasará tiempo con su padrino.  
Suspiró con derrota, el sannin estaba en lo cierto.  
— **No te preocupes, hiciste un buen trabajo, pero llegó el momento en que yo me haga cargo del pequeño—**  
— **Supongo que no puedo negarme. Te lo encargo—** dolía. Le dolía mucho.  
¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Prácticamente esos tres niños eran como sus hijos, ni sabía en qué momento se había encariñado con ellos, ahora era capaz de experimentar ese sentimiento sienten los padres cuando un hijo se va, cuando unos de sus bebés deja el nido para ir a conocer al mundo.

 _No estaba listo para separase de ellos…_

 **—Es lo mejor. El tiempo pasa rápido** — intentó consolarlo.  
 **— ¿A qué te refieres?—** ¿Pensaba entrenarlo lejos? ¿Enserio?  
— **Me lo llevaré por tres años—** sentenció con voz tranquila, como si fuera lo más obvio.  
 **— ¡¿Tres años?!—** la cabeza le empezaba a doler. Bueno podía estar tres años lejos de uno de sus alumnos, aún le quedaban dos por cuidar y criar.  
 **—Vaya,** **Kakashi, ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Te comportas como una vieja a la que le quieren robar a su bebé. Me imaginó como seria si alguien intentará llevarse a la pequeña rosada—** se burló el ermitaño, la verdad era curioso el vínculo que tenía con sus estudiantes.  
 **—Me leíste la mente** — la voz firme de una mujer resonó en toda la habitación.  
Kakashi se limitó a cerrar los ojos ¿Pretendían quitarle a su dulce niñita? ¡Ni de broma!  
— **Quiero entrenar a Sakura como ninja médico, la mocosa tiene talento** — a diferencia de Jiraya, Tsunade no se lo estaba pidiendo, no, más bien era como una notificación.  
 **— ¿Tú también?—** se revolvió los cabellos en un intento desesperado para calmarse, ¿Qué les sucedía a los sannin? Eran sus alumnos, no los de ellos.  
 **—Cálmate, no la voy a alejar. La quiero entrenar—** Tsunade cambió a una voz más serena que antes.  
— **Sí que te has encariñado con los mocosos,** **Kakashi—** bromeó Jiraya – **Quien diría que tienes madera para ser padre—** **  
**— **Orochimaru también está interesado en el Uchiha, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos deje** — dijo Tsunade mientras su mirada se perdía por la ventana.  
— **Lo sé, sé que falta poco** — admitió algo desanimado. Al final estaba quedándose solo otra vez.  
— **Quiero que vuelvas a ser un ambu, estarás bajos mis órdenes directas—** anunció retomando su tono autoritario.  
 **— ¿Te diste cuenta, no?—** le preguntó Jiraya en tono serio.  
 **—Sí. El consejo se trae algo raro—** Tsunade miró fijo a Kakashi como si le estuviera agradecida por algo.  
Una atmósfera pesada se formó en aquella habitación de hospital; cada uno estaba perdido dentro de sus pensamientos, recordando cosas, o analizando todo lo ocurrido hasta el día de la fecha.  
 **—Como sea,** **Kakashi, hiciste un buen trabajo cuidando de Sakura** —la rubia le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de desaparecer por la puerta.  
Fue ahí donde algo se cruzó por su mente, esa mirada tan maternal, esas palabras, él porque quería a Sakura… había algo que no estaba viendo; algo se le estaba escapando.

— **Sabía que estarías por aquí, la rosadita no mentía** — dijo el sannin mientras entraba a un pequeño y humilde local de ramen.  
 **— ¿Te refieres a Sakura-chan?—** preguntó cierto rubio con una voz desanimada.  
Por primera vez se estaba tomando las cosas con calma, quería estar solo y en silencio para pensar un poco ¿Pero desde cuando él era así? Seguro esas costumbres se le habían pegado de sus compañeros de equipo.  
Sonrió de forma irónica, hasta ahora entendía porque sus amigos siempre se la pasaban encerrados en la soledad de sus pensamientos. Ahora lo podía ver bien, más que ver, lo podía sentir.  
Sentía en carne propia lo que era el dolor; el dolor de ser incomprendido, el dolor de no entenderse ni siquiera el mismo, el dolor de sentir como su propia soledad lo estuviera ahogando ¿Cómo explicarlo? Sentía que cada vez bajaba más y más hacia las profundidades oscuras de algo que no quería ver ni conocer, porque estaba que seguro que si llegaba a experimentar eso que se escondía tras la oscuridad no iba a ser capaz de salir de allí. Lo presentía.  
No es como si no conociera estar solo, de hecho, toda su vida estuvo solo; lo que sucedía ahora era algo totalmente distinto.  
Entendía a Sasuke de una forma que creyó no ser posible, como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas al igual que sus mentes y corazones; y es que ambos compartían el mismo miedo.

 _El miedo de perder lo que amaban…_

Sasuke y él estaban sufriendo el mismo complejo. Ambos lo habían perdido todo desde pequeños, pero ahora era otra cosa; algo muy distinto, y con eso se refería a que ahora ambos habían encontrado su pequeño lugar en el mundo. Sin darse cuenta, habían encontrado una familia nueva y tal vez extrañamente disfuncional y eso era lo que les hacia entrar en pánico.  
Temían el ser débil, ser tan débiles e incapaz de proteger los seres que amaban, tenían miedo de perderlo todo otra vez y sentir como la soledad y el dolor los arrastrara hasta el fondo de un abismo sin fin.  
No querían ver a las personas importantes en su vida sufrir, y tampoco querían volver a experimentar esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada y solo quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando como todo su mundo se derrumbara y sentir como cada parte de su ser se cayera en pedazos.  
No, no querían volver a experimentar eso nunca más.  
 **—Oi ¿Acaso me estas ignorando?—** miró de reojo a la persona molesta interrumpió sus pensamientos que estaba sentado a su lado.  
 **— ¿Dijiste algo?—** su voz sonó tan desanimada que ni el mismo creyó que esas palabras y ese tono tan mordaz habían salido de su propia boca.  
Se concentró en su tazón de ramen ignorando al sannin que hacia todo un alboroto a su lado ¿Así de molesto y escandaloso era el mismo? Se quedó mirando un punto fijo de su plato, los fideos de arroz ya ni existían, ¿Tanto tiempo había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos? Resopló con frustración, ni siquiera había sido capaz de disfrutar su platillo favorito.  
Llevó una de sus manos a los bolsillos e hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar que no tenía más dinero para comprar otro platillo.  
 **—Dos tazones de ramen—** escuchó como el sabio pervertido pedía una porción extra.  
 **—Aquí tiene—** el hombre dejó los tazones enfrente del viejo peliblanco, ya no le quedaba nada que hacer allí. Se levantó dispuesto a retirarse del establecimiento cuando una mano lo detuvo.  
 **— ¿Aún intentas ignorarme?—** gruño cierto viejo malhumorado — **Adelante mocoso, siéntate y empieza a comer que todavía no te he dicho nada de mis planes—** Naruto levantó una ceja ante la orden oculta del sannin.  
 **—Hmp—** tocó fondo. ¿Desde cuándo él mismo se comportaba como una barata imitación del teme Uchiha? No, ese no era Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo hokague de Konoha.  
Sonrió de una forma sincera al verse con un aspecto como el de Sasuke, no le quedaba, y tampoco se sentía el mismo.  
 **— ¿Y bien sabio pervertido? ¿Qué querías decirme?—** preguntó con su habitual tono energético, sacándole una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa a su acompañante.  
 **— ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así, mocoso!—** se quejó el hombre mayor, feliz de haber recuperado a su futuro estudiante.  
 **— ¿Queemm? solo dezia la verdadd** — le contestó con la boca llena de fideos.  
 **—Bien. La cosa es así…—** el Uzumaki lo miró esperando a que continuara, pero el viejo no parecía querer seguir hablando, y como era de esperarse explotó de la impaciencia montando todo un gran escándalo.  
 **—Ya, ya, ya. Desde ahora comenzaras un entrenamiento especial conmigo—** **  
** **— ¿Quieres decir que me enseñaras técnicas nuevas y súper mega poderosas?—** preguntó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.  
 **—emm…si, si. Algo así** — se rascó la cabeza buscando una forma para convencerlo de lo que debía hacer — **Te daré un entrenamiento especial y sólo para ti que será muy difícil y te llevará tiempo ya que mis técnicas secretas son súper mega poderosas—**  
 **— ¡Genial! Ahora seré más fuerte que el teme y…—** se quedó un momento pensando cada palabra del sannin. Había algo en su interior que no lo dejaba tranquilo **– ¿Sólo para mí? ¿Y qué sucede con Sakura y el teme? ¿Y Kakashi-sensei?** — había algo que no le estaba gustando nada.  
 **—Naruto, este entrenamiento será solo para ti. Nos iremos a entrenar afuera por tres años… solo nosotros dos** — explicó algo temeroso de la reacción del chico.  
 **—No lo quiero—** dijo algo desanimado. No se sentía seguro teniendo que abandonar todo lo que conocía solo por el estúpido deseo de hacerse más fuerte.  
 **—Lamentablemente no puedes negarte—** suspiro. Algo que estaba molestando al rubio ¿Dónde se había ido toda esa energía que tenía?

Caminaba solo en la oscura y fría noche, la aldea estaba vacía debido a que era bastante tarde.  
No estaba prestando atención en nada en específico, pero sin importar las circunstancias en las que se encontrara, ella jamás pasaría inadvertida y mucho menos para él.  
 **—Sakura-chan ¿Qué hace por aquí tan tarde?—** era sospechoso y peligroso verla caminar en esa noche. La luna llena iluminaba la aldea creando una atmósfera terrorífica y desesperante.  
Parecía ser una noche trágica.  
 **—Solo paseaba un rato ¿Y tú?—** la voz de ella sonaba suave pero todo su ser parecía estar ausente, como si su alma estuviera en otro lugar.  
 **—También daba una vuelta ¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?—** siempre le preguntaba lo mismo y conocía la respuesta, pero esta vez aunque ella se negara estaba dispuesto a acompañarla aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad.  
Había algo en el ambiente que lo inquietaba y al parecer ella podía percibirlo también.  
 **—Claro** — su respuesta lo dejo perplejo. Quizás las cosas entre ellos estaba cambiando, quizás ella al fin estaba logrando verlo con otros ojos.  
Pero algo en su interior se removía incomodo, algo pasaba y tenía la sensación de estar ignorando algo de suma importancia.  
Ambos caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta la casa de la pelirosa, cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos, intentando descifrar el mensaje oculto tras aquella luz de luna.  
 **—Gracias** **Naruto—** le sonrió de una forma triste y apagada provocando que el rubio la mirara directo a los ojos –Deberías ir a descansar un poco— ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego se marcho sin esperar respuesta de su amigo.  
 **—Adiós—** le susurró al viento con la voz quebrada.  
Lo había visto. Los ojos de Sakura expresaban lo que el tanto temía.  
Ella se estaba dejando arrastrar hacia esa oscuridad a la cual él se sentía incapaz de enfrentar.  
Sus ojos apagados mostraban la más profunda desesperación de alguien que lo ha perdido todo, ella tenía una mirada que lo había dejado helado, no sabía si llorar o salir corriendo del miedo.

 _Por un instante sintió que había visto a los ojos a un demonio…_

Tragó grueso y se esforzó en recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo para marcharse a su casa.  
Aquella luna hacia algo siniestro en las personas.  
Sentía algo en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar y como si fuera poco le subía hasta la garganta.  
Su cuerpo temblaba antes los espasmo ocasionados quien sabe porque, o quien; pero su mente sabia muy en lo profundo lo que era ese sentimiento.  
Quiso gritar preso del pánico, pero su voz salió de una forma tan desafinada que ni el mismo fue capaz de escucharla y mucho menos de reconocerla.  
Se movió por puro instinto de supervivencia, cuando quiso darse cuenta el estaba corriendo como si su vida estuviera en un peligro de muerte.  
Algo no andaba bien, apenas había logrado llegar a su casa cuando su estómago devolvió todo lo que tenia dentro.  
Se llevo las manos al rostro y notó que sus lágrimas caían sin haberlo notado antes ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que sentía?  
Una vez más volvió a vomitar dejando su alma en ello, la impotencia lo rodeaba y el era capaz de verlo.  
No estaba bien, nada estaba bien.  
No pudo evitarlo, con sus puños golpeo una y otra vez el frio suelo de la sala, lastimados los puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, mientras que su estomago se preparaba para devolver lo poco que le quedaba allí dentro de su cuerpo.  
Y sin hacer nada más, preso del pánico se quedó dormido entre los espasmos del dolor y la desesperación.

 **— ¿Qué haces aquí?—** su fría voz encajaba a la perfección con la noche tan oscura y trágica.  
 **—Este es el único camino que existe para salir de la aldea** — ¿Qué le pasaba? Su voz se le quebraba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
 **—Hmp. Vete a dormir, ya es tarde—** siguió caminando ignorando a su compañera que luchaba por no llorar en su presencia.  
 **— ¿Por qué, Sasuke?—** dijo con una voz ahogada producto del llanto.  
 **— ¿Por qué? Porque yo no soy como ustedes, soy un vengador, mi propósito es matar a mi hermano, Sakura. No tengo intención de quedarme a jugar a los ninjas con ustedes** — la voz del Uchiha sonó tan dura como la expresión de su rostro; y por primera vez, Sakura no fue capaz de ver a través de sus oscuros ojos.  
 **—No entiendo ¿Por qué nos dejas? Te ayudaré en lo que quieras,** **Naruto** **y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado, hasta Kakashi-sensei…—**  
 **— ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Son unos estorbos, ¿Qué me ayudaran? Solo son molestias, son débiles, no me sirven** — siguió caminando lentamente sintiendo como con cada paso que daba dejaba una parte de él atrapado en la aldea junto con ella y sus amigos.  
 **—Entonces llévame contigo, no me dejes Sasuke… ¡yo te amo!. Si te vas no sé lo que hare, Sasuke, tu eres todo lo que me queda, por favor** — suplicó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, estaba enfadada con ella misma ¿En qué momento esos lazos la habían vuelto tan débil? Sasuke tenía razón, solo eran un estorbo.  
— **Hmp. Lo sabía, eres una molestia, siempre lo has sido—** Sasuke desapareció y apareció detrás de Sakura — **Sakura…Gracias por todo—** le susurro al oído antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca y dejarla inconsciente.  
La contempló por unos segundos antes de dejarla en una fría banca, tenía la esperanza de que Naruto la encontrara primero y la consolara. Después de todo, el también la amaba.

Algo se había roto, o esa era la sensación que tenia.  
Sentía que nuevamente estaba en el mismo lugar en donde había comenzado. Otra vez estaba sola, herida y hasta podría decirse que perdida. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Buscarlo? ¿Cuidarlo desde las sombras? ¿Pero cómo? Nunca tuvo que dejar que se marchara, le tendría que haber contado la verdad ¿Pero qué verdad si ella solo sabía la mitad de las cosas?  
No quería abrir los ojos, se negaba a aceptar la realidad en la que vivía.  
Era una shinobi y debía comportarse como tal, por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a reportarle lo sucedido a la hokague.  
Dejaría el asunto en sus manos, solo por el momento, hasta que lograra poner las cosas en orden, por lo menos dentro de su cabeza.  
Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que se encontraba en frente a la hokague y como si fuera poco esta la miraba esperando a que hablara.  
 **—Uchiha Sasuke abandonó la aldea anoche** – informó tratando de mantener la mente fría.  
La mujer la veía en completo silencio, analizándola con sus ojos penetrantes, no se mostraba sorprendida ni preocupada, al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta.  
 **— ¡Shizune!—** gritó rompiendo con el silencio que los rodeaba.  
 **—Si, Tsunade-sama ¿Para qué me necesita?—** la mano derecha de la hokague se asomo por la puerta con un cerdito entre sus brazos.  
 **— ¡Llama a un equipo de rastreo inmediatamente!—** la rubia se puso de pie y se quedo mirando por la ventana.  
 **— ¡Hai!—** dijo su discípula antes de salir corriendo a cumplir con su orden.  
— **Sakura, quiero que me esperes en la biblioteca del hospital. Desde este momento serás entrenada como mi alumna** — sin darle tiempo de decir nada Tsunade se marcho de su despacho dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.  
No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.  
Al parecer tenia visitas.  
Subió a la azotea de la torre del hokague para encontrarse con su visita.  
— **Lo siento** — dijo con su mirada escondida por su pelo.  
— **Es lo que tenía que pasar** — le respondió con su habitual tono de voz carente de emociones.  
— **¡Es de tu hermano de quien estamos hablando! ¿No te importa lo que le pase?** — no podía controlarse algo estaba mal con ella. ¿Desde cuándo era tan emocional?  
— **Hmp. Parece que ahora serás la nueva discípula de la hokague** — dijo ignorando las palabras de la pelirosa.  
 **— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?—** ¿le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿En verdad no le importaba su hermano menor?  
 **—Procura prestar atención en lo que te enseñe la hokague, necesitas entrenar más. Ambos tienen que entrenar más, sé que Orochimaru le prometió a Sasuke enseñarle nuevas técnicas** — estaba hablando más de lo que le gustaba, el no era así.  
Se quedó mirando el cielo mientras que Sakura analizaba cada una de sus palabras en busca de un significado oculto.  
— **Pronto lo entenderás** — estaba a punto de partir cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo.  
 **—Por favor, tú… tú tampoco me abandones Itachi-kun** — le pidió con unas lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.  
— **Hmp—** una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, una que no fue capaz de ocultar.  
Y antes de decir algo más desapareció dejando un par de cuervos deambulando por el cielo.  
Estaba frustrada, últimamente no se sentía ella misma, estaba como cambiada, y eso no le agradaba nada.  
Llevo sus manos a los ojos y comprobó que nuevamente lloraba ¿Desde cuándo era una niñita tan sentimental? Esta vez tuvo que admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, aunque no quisiera y le doliera admitirlo, desde que estaba en equipo se había vuelto mucho más débil.  
Sabía lo que seguía en su lista de cosas por hacer; romper los lazos que la unían con la aldea y sus habitantes, iba a doler demasiado, pero era un mal necesario para cumplir con su misión y no destruir todo lo que tocase.  
Pero primero lo más importante, iba a aceptar el entrenamiento que Tsunade le había "propuesto" después de todo ya tenía algo por donde comenzar.

 _Y poco a poco caes a un abismo y sientes como ya no eres tú mismo…_

Arrastraba los pies por los pasillos de la torre del hokague, se detuvo en la oficina de Tsunade, levanto una mano para golpear la puerta pero justo escuchó algo que no debía.  
 **—Ya he dicho, su misión consiste perseguir al fugitivo dentro de los territorios de Konoha, en todo caso deberán neutralizarlo, pero no más** — al parecer la rubia estaba aclarando alguna duda de los ninjas a cargo del rescate.  
¡Qué estúpido! ¿Pensaban ir tras Orochimaru? ¿No se daban cuenta que no tendrían ni oportunidad de acercarse?  
¡Pobres idiotas! De una forma u otra ese no era su problema, ahora debía concentrarse en los detalles de su entrenamiento, como por ejemplo la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza ¿En qué rayos la entrenaría Tsunade? ¿Cuál era la especialidad de la hokague?  
Entró a la oficina sin ser anunciada y deseó no haberlo hecho.  
Allí frente a ella estaba el equipo de rescate, por lo que veía Shikamaru estaba a cargo de la situación ya que era el único con el chaleco chunnin, también estaba Chouji y Naruto y también el equipo de rastreo de Hinata, Kiba y Shino.  
Estaban perdidos. No tendrían oportunidad ¿En qué pensaba la hokague?  
El calor abandonó su cuerpo, sintió como su alma la abandonaba solo fue capaz de pensar en una cosa o más bien en una persona… Naruto.  
Se esforzó por contener las lágrimas y busco desesperadamente los ojos del rubio; él la evitaba.  
Naruto también se había dado cuenta de la situación, no tendrían oportunidad y temía de lo pudiese ocurrir en un futuro cercano.  
 **—Eso es todo—** dijo la hokague mientras recargaba su barbilla en sus manos en un aire pensativo.  
 **—Hai—** respondieron todos antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse para dar comienzo con la misión.  
Observó los ojos de su amigo, estaban vacios, no tenían esa hermosa luz que lo caracterizaba y como si fuera poco su aspecto no era el mejor, tenía grandes ojeras marcadas y su rostro estaba pálido.  
¿Se supone que Naruto iba a salvarla de la oscuridad? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? El también estaba cayendo al abismo, y lo peor es que se estaba dejando consumir por él.  
Quería gritarle tantas cosas, lo quería abrazar y llorar en sus brazos, quería ver la luz de sus ojos y el hermoso brillo de su mirada, ansiaba que le sonriera y que le prometiera que todo iba a estar bien, pero ese solo fue su deseo egoí estaba peleando por no caer en la oscuridad, y tanto ella como Sasuke lo estaban hundiendo cada vez más.  
 **—Sakura, ¿A qué has venido?—** la autoritaria voz de Tsunade la regreso a la realidad.  
 **—Tsunade-sama… ¿En qué consiste mi entrenamiento?—** preguntó de forma tímida causando ternura en la rubia.

Corrió desesperada, aun no tenia en claro que iba a hacer o decir pero tenía que encontrarlo antes de que abandonara la aldea para ir en busca de su compañero.  
Usó todo lo que estaba a su alcance y por suerte eso fue suficiente.  
 **—Naruto…—** el tono ahogado de su voz llamó la atención del rubio, el se detuvo pero no volteo a verla.  
Por alguna razón sintió como la noche anterior se repetía ¿Era posible que tu alma y corazón se rompieran más de dos veces en menos de unas horas?  
— **Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?—** el rubio forzaba su voz para hacerla parecer confiada y alegre como siempre.  
 **—Naruto, yo… por favor, no hagas nada estúpido** — otra vez sentía el ardor en sus ojos.  
 **—Tranquila, Sakura-chan, deja que yo me encargue del teme** — sus ojos recobraron algo de brillo al decir esas palabras ¿y cómo iba a decirle que ella quería que abandonara la idea de buscar a Sasuke? No quería verlo herido, no a él.  
 **—Por favor,** **Naruto, no quiero perderte—** dijo mientras se acercaba y aunque el rubio le había sacado una triste sonrisa, por alguna razón sintió que no fue suficiente.  
Sakura corrió a abrazar fuertemente a su amigo, como si quisiera que cada una de las partes de su ser se mantuvieran juntos, después de todo Naruto era una de las personas que hacían valer la pena cualquier sacrificio.  
Sintió los brazos de su amigo rodearla y apretarla más contra su cuerpo, él también estaba luchando con el ardor en sus ojos, y por alguna razón trataba de mostrarse fuerte, por lo menos en su presencia.  
 **—Naruto, prométeme que traerás a Sasuke de regreso** — pidió con la voz cortada por las emociones descontroladas.  
 **—Claro, Sakura-chan, te lo prometo—** Sakura observo a Naruto y como poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo, una tenue luz volvía a brillar en sus ojos.  
No pudo resistirse al encanto y la luz que desprendía esa mirada… y lo besó en los labios.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Motivos** **.**

.

.

.

 **— ¡Tsunade-sama! El equipo de rescate ha tenido éxito, por suerte todos están con vida—** el grito de la pelinegra le había traído paz a su alma.  
— **Shizune, prepara el hospital. Debemos atender sus heridas—** Tsunade dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse a la guardia del hospital — **Sakura, cuando vuelva espero que hayas logrado dominar esa técnica** — y sin esperar respuesta de su nueva alumna se fue dejando a la pelirosa con las manos lastimadas de tanto intentar revivir un pescado.  
Por más que tratará no conseguía nada, llevaba días sin avanzar un poco, su maestra le había aconsejado que para tener éxito en el ninjutsu médico era necesario mantener la calma, después de todo, estamos hablando de salvar vidas, si la mente se veía obstruida de información innecesaria esto podría llevar al médico ninja a cometer un error y como consecuencia empeoraría la situación o acabaría con la vida del paciente.

Los principios del ninjutsu médico eran básicos, todo se resumía al perfecto control del chacra; logrando eso lo demás seria sencillo, pero claro que no todos pueden emanar chacra en cantidades perfectas y manteniendo el equilibrio por un tiempo determinado. También era algo que se daba gracias a la precisión, pero eso, tal y como se lo había dicho su maestra, se conseguía a través de las experiencias y un duro entrenamiento.  
Ahora que se sentía aliviada al saber que Naruto se encontraba bien, veía como su cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco, gracias a esto, sus manos se vieron rodeadas de un chacra color verde que era absorbido por el cuerpo del pescado.  
No pudo evitar contener un grito de alegría cuando notó que el pescado empezaba a moverse.  
Limpió el sudor de su frente y se preparó para seguir con el segundo pescado; si lograba dominar esa técnica estaría libre e iría a visitar a Naruto.

.

.

 **— ¡Adelante!** — gritó una energética voz desde adentro de una habitación.  
Al parecer él había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, y eso le alegraba de una forma que ni se imaginaba. **— ¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto?—** dijo con una voz tranquila, mientras le echaba una ojeada a todos los que estaban ahí presentes. Entre ellos se encontraban Jiraya, Tsunade y Kakashi-sensei, esto le indicaba que era más que solo una visita.— **Genial, Sakura-chan—** le dedicó una mirada cómplice antes de agregar algo más en un susurro – **Pero la vieja no me deja levantarme, mira ¡Hasta me ha atado a la cama!—** lo que era un secreto rápidamente terminó en un grito que fue escuchado por todos los presentes. **—Supongo que está bien, así es la única forma en la que se asegura que descanses como se debe—** por un instante se quedó perdida entre esos ojos como el cielo, cosa que al parecer todos estaban un poco sonrojados, causando diversas reacciones entre sus espectadores; Jiraya sonreía orgulloso, Tsunade estaba muerta de la ternura y Kakashi…bueno, el tenia un tic en el ojo y estaba rodeado por un aura asesina.— **Sakura, si estás aquí, significa que has logrado dominar esa técnica—** preguntó Tsunade para desviar un poco la atención de los chicos.— **Hai—** los ojos de Sakura tenían un brillo como si hubiese regresado a la vida, una mirada que no engaño a nadie, pero si sirvió para levantar sospechas. **—Bien, toma un descanso y mañana continuaremos con la segunda fase—** Tsunade se despidió y se fue a atender los típicos asuntos que conciernen al hokague. **—Bien, Naruto, en cuanto te recuperes empezaremos con el entrenamiento—** Jiraya se despidió y se llevó consigo aKakashi que parecía no poder reaccionar. **— ¿Entrenamiento?—** no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, los sannin estaban interfiriendo en el equipo de Kakashi; ya entendía porque lo habían relevado a su sensei y ahora sólo se dedicaba a cumplir con misiones especiales ambu.— **Si… el sabio pervertido quiere entrenarme—** su voz cambió a una más seria que la de antes.— **¿Y eso es malo?—** estaba confundida, ella misma estaba siendo entrenada por un sannin ¿Qué era lo malo en eso?— **Él quiere llevarme a un entrenamiento por tres años… lejos de la aldea—** explicó con una voz triste. **— ¿Y eso es malo?—** volvió a insistir – **Sólo será por un tiempo, aparte te harás más fuerte ¿o no? Estamos hablando que un sannin te entrenará en persona, esas oportunidades no se dan todo el tiempo ¿sabías? Tienes suerte, hasta podrías aprender cosas que nadie más es capaz de hacer—** su respuesta fue sincera.¿Entrenar lejos de la aldea? No estaba nada mal, de hecho era muy buena idea. Con la distancia no tendría interrupciones de ningún tipo, ni tendría que preocuparse por nadie más que el mismo… y eso era lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke… ¿Así que después de todo había un significado oculto de su partida eh?Sonrió sintiéndose estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta antes. La idea de entrenar lejos de todo era muy buena… de hecho le estaba gustando demasiado. **—Ya que lo dices así, suena bien—** murmuró el rubio perdido en sus pensamientos. **—Bien, voy a dejar que descanses—** Sakura se despidió de su amigo y se marchó a la biblioteca del hospital para continuar con su entrenamiento, por alguna extraña razón se sentía inspirada. 

_¿Quién dice que todo está escrito?..._

 _._

 _._

 **— ¿Mamá?—** dijo medio dormida, se estiró haciendo sonar cada uno de sus huesos antes de abrir los ojos y contemplar una mirada cálida y llena de cariño. **— ¿Te quedaste toda la noche leyendo?—** la voz dulce de la hokague la hacían sentir incomoda. **—Si, Tsunade-sama—** se sentó despacio y con melancolía revisó cada centímetro del lugar, analizando cada parte con la ía tenido un sueño raro, del cual no recordaba nada en absoluto, solo el detalle de que la señora Mikoto era su madre, pero poco a poco esos ojos negros se transformaban en una mirada de color miel y ese hermoso pelo negro azulado fue reemplazado por uno rubio.Aún en shock se quedó mirando a la rubia como embobada; ¿Qué se sentía tener una madre? Era la primera vez que se preguntaba eso, y es que llevaba tres días enteros sin despegarse de la hokague, tal vez eso habría despertado algo en su interior que la hacía sentir sabía que le agradaba que Tsunade le prestará atención, es más, ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que trataba de formar un vínculo con una mujer.— **¿Lograste avanzar algo en lo que se que investigabas?—** ella le sonrió con ternura ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que se estaba despertando? **— Estaba investigando sobre las distintas hierbas que sirven para preparar antídotos y venenos—** se acomodó un poco los cabellos ya que sentía que su aspecto no era el mejor. **—Bien. Invito el desayuno—** dijo mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a pararse— H **as trabajo duro, Sakura, bien hecho—** le felicitó de la forma más tierna y sincera haciendo sonreír a su pequeña como si la historia se estuviera repitiendo otra vez, como cuando Kakashi le invitaba a comer o le traía regalos; esto era exactamente lo mismo, quizás la hokague también se sentía igual de sola como ella y Kakashi.

.

.

Iba desplazándose de forma tranquila y despreocupada cuando vio a la hokague acompañada por Sakura; iban entrando a un pequeño y modesto bar.  
El corazón le latía a mil, y no estaba seguro si era de orgullo y nostalgia. Su pequeña protegida estaba relacionándose con alguien más que no fuera él, pero ahora que había tomado algo más de distancia –por orden de Tsunade- lograba apreciar como su casi hija estaba creciendo de forma muy rápida, ya se encontraba en la etapa en la que toda pequeña mujer necesita de una madre o en su defecto de la compañía de una mujer.  
Sakura era muy tierna, y estaba eternamente agradecido de que Tsunade se hiciera cargo ya que ella no le agradaba…  
Fue como si algo hiciera corto circuito en su cerebro, Tsunade no era una mujer maternal y que estuviera cuidando de Sakura no era algo del azar.  
Todo era como un rompecabezas, estaba seguro de que tenia las fichas para armarlo pero le faltaba algo que fundamentara sus dudas, un motivo que lo inspirará a investigar ese extraño vinculo o que por lo menos le sirviera para darse cuenta de que no estaba volviéndose loco.  
Definitivamente algo raro sucedía, y no lo estaba notando. _"Quiero entrenar a Sakura como ninja médico, la mocosa tiene talento"_ si empezaba por la primera frase que Tsunade la había dicho con respecto a Sakura era esa, fue cuando le informó que Sakura estaría bajo su tutela ya que argumentaba que tenía talento como médico ninja pero ¿Cuándo lo había visto? Ella solo sabia preparar una pasta con hiervas curativas pero nada más, era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer… lo que, a la vez, le hacía preguntarse en dónde lo habría otro lado, estaba el hecho de que la habría llamado por su nombre con tanta familiaridad que le resultaba de todo eso, Sakura, se sentía cómoda con la presencia de la mujer, y eso era lo más raro, ella había tardado meses en acostumbrarse a é tenía ó las palabras exactas de esa vez que estuvieron hablando junto con Jiraya. _"Quiero que vuelvas a ser un ambu, estarás bajos mis órdenes directas"_ _"¿Te diste cuenta, no?"_ _"Sí. El consejo se trae algo raro"_ _"Como sea,_ _Kakashi, hiciste un buen trabajo cuidando de Sakura"_ ¿El consejo? ¿Qué había cambiado? Lo único raro que habría llegado a notar era la constante vigilancia de los ambu de raíz hacia Sakura, pero eso era obra de Danzo ya que desde el primer día desconfió de entendía nada, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien.

.

.

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en el país del fuego, claro que no era un día cualquiera.

Todos los amigos y personas cercanas se encontraban reunidos en la entrada de Konoha con el fin de despedir a un gran amigo, hermano y/o compañero de aventuras y líos.  
Si, el día en que Naruto dejará la aldea había llegado.  
Todos veían como el rubio daba un paso más hacia el futuro, uno que sin saberlo afectaría a todos.  
Sakura a diferencia de todos, era la única que podía decir y asegurar sentir alivio de que el famoso equipo 7 estuviera desintegrado, no era por mala pero algo grande se acercaba y lo mejor era enfrentar y resolver los problemas ella sola sin involucrar a la gente inocente.  
Ya sabía o por lo menos se daba una idea de lo que Itachi tenía planeado, unos planes que ella debía evitar que se concretaran, ya que de hacerlo sería algo fatal.  
Pero por cómo iban las cosas debía tomarse el tiempo para madurar, entrenar y elaborar una estrategia que fuera capaz de destruir la moral de Itachi.  
Por lo que había escuchado, le tomaría tres años a Akatsuki reunir los recursos necesarios para moverse, vendrían por el kyuubi el que estaba encerrado dentro de Naruto, el porqué lo buscaban era algo que no podía ignorar; pero por el momento lo iba a dejar pasar y se iba a concentrar en lo más importante: su entrenamiento.

.

Tres años después.

.

Estaba tranquila, en el campo de entrenamiento número cuatro, tratando de reunir todo el chacra posible y concentrándolo en un punto especifico, cuando a lo lejos percibió un enorme chacra conocido.  
Estaba feliz, pero ni se molestó en moverse; con el tiempo había logrado mejorar su habilidad para controlar sus emociones y aunque no se asemejaba a la de Itachi, se sentía orgullosa de lo que lograba.  
El tiempo que se tomó para ella misma le había dado grandes resultado, había cambiado lo suficiente pero tenía muchas cosas por aprender, ahora tenía el pelo largo hasta debajo de la cintura, estaba más alta, su cuerpo era propio de una mujer con sus curvas en armonía con el resto de su cuerpo.  
¿Naruto habría cambiado algo? Por un breve instante se lo imaginó con un porte más maduro y serio, un pensamiento que desechó al cabo de unos segundos, si Naruto cambiaba no sería el mismo ¿o no? Aunque le resultará contradictorio, le agradaba la idea de verlo más maduro. **—No entiendo porque tanto revuelo—** se quejó una voz oculta entre los árboles. **—Supongo que es porque aún no le conoces, estoy más que segura que Naruto qué caerá bien—** — **En mi libro dice que primero debes conocer bien a las personas para desarrollar futuros vínculos—** argumentó un pelinegro de piel pálida mientras movía el libro de un lado a otro haciendo gestos de impaciencia. **—Sai, verás que no te miento, por algo toda la aldea estaba pendiente de su llegada ¿o no crees?—** salió de su pose de meditación para ir a recibir a su amigo **— ¿vienes?—** preguntó al ver que su amigo ni se movía de su posición.— **Prefiero mantener algo de distancia, por el momento—** que Sai se mostrará desconfiado no era nada raro, él era un ambu de raíz al que Tsunade le había ordenado protegerla en todo momento y bajo cualquier costo; una idea en la que hasta Kakashi estuvo de único bueno que rescataba de todo esto era que con el tiempo se había ganado la confianza de Sai y le habría ayudado en múltiples ocasiones convirtiéndose en su có , Sai era la única persona que conocía perfectamente lo que tenía planeado, él mismo la ayudo a perfeccionar hasta los más insignificantes detalles de su plan maestro. 

_Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción…_

Sus pies la llevaron a la entrada de la aldea en el momento justo en el que Naruto llegaba con una sonrisa resplandeciente, sus ojos tenían un brillo que era capaz de cegar a alguien que estuviera acostumbrado a la oscuridad, personas como ella y Sasuke.  
No podía creerlo, estaba más alto y su cuerpo se notaba mucho más musculoso que la última vez en el que lo había visto, un aura de paz y seguridad lo rodeaba; y debía admitir que eso lo hacía ver mucho más atractivo. De seguro tendría mucho éxito con el género femenino.

Fue como ese típico momento que se da en las novelas románticas, el momento en que los protagonistas se reencuentran después de tanto tiempo y lo primero que hacen es mirarse profundamente a los ojos, intentando de esa forma, decir todo lo que sus sentimientos y boca prefieren callar.  
Un momento en todo lo demás deja de tener un significado, en dónde no importa nada más que ellos, en donde para sus ojos sólo existe una persona.  
No sabía cómo pero cuando sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerados se dio cuenta de que había corrido hasta los brazos de aquel rubio que la abrazaba con tanta fuerza y melancolía que hacía parecer que este era el rencuentro de dos amantes separados por el destino y no, el rencuentro de dos viejos amigos.  
Los fuertes brazos de Naruto le transmitían paz y un calor extraordinario, el aroma que desprendía de su piel era como una cálida tarde de verano. **—Sakura-chan** — pronunció su nombre entre un suspiro, no sabía si era de alivio o de añ ía sentir los latidos del corazón de Naruto tan acelerados como los suyos, Sakura soltó una risita incómoda y se separó del rubio para verlo mejor. **—Ya no eres un enano—** el Uzumaki casi que le sacaba una cabeza de altura. **—Y tú, ya no eres una niña, Sakura-chan—** él hizo una rápida ojeada al cuerpo de su amiga sonrojándose un poco ante sus pensamientos subidos de tono. **—Espero que no se te haya pegado lo pervertido— le** salió un pequeño tic en el ojo de solo imaginarse el rumbo que habían tomado los pensamientos del rubio. **—No, no, Sakura-chan, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre—** dijo acompañado con una enorme y radiante sonrisa. **—Eso espero—** llegó a notar como toda la gente a su alrededor se retiraba, pero lo que más le extraño fue no encontrarse con el sannin. **—Sakura-chan… ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen?—** su actitud inocente y tímida conmovieron a la ojijade motivándola a aceptar su — ¿Cómo negarse a salir con él? Solo tenía una vaga esperanza de que las cosas no se confundieran y terminarán en una situación extraña.

.  
.

Cuatro meses después…

Era una noche normal en Konoha, dos "amigos" estaban comiendo como de costumbre en su tienda favorita.  
La charla transcurría de lo más normal cuando cierto pelinegro se entró al lugar con una expresión seria en el rostro.  
— **Sakura ¿Podemos hablar?—** la voz de Sai interrumpió el agradable momento que estaban compartiendo.  
Con el tiempo ella se había acostumbrado a salir con el Uzumaki a todos lados y también hacían muchas cosas juntas; no era de extrañarse que las personas de la aldea continuamente los estuvieran confundiendo con una pareja de novios.  
— **¿Qué sucede?** — la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se desvaneció en segundos, la mirada de Sai le indicaba que algo raro estaba pasando **—Esta bien… nos vemos,** **Naruto—** se despidió dejando su plato a medio comer, y a su amigo con una interrogante marcada por toda la cara.  
Caminaron hasta la famosa banca en donde Sasuke a había dejado cuando abandonó la aldea. **— ¿Qué pasa, Sai?—** su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre, fría y sin emociones; tal y como era ella. **—Están cerca—** anunció con una voz indescifrable. **— ¿Qué tanto?** — por fin las cosas se estaban acomodando a su favor, las cosas estaban saliendo según lo planeado.— **Lo suficiente como para encontrar su escondite** — soltó de golpe tras unos minutos de silencio. **— ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en encontrarlos?** — se sujetó una de sus muñecas y empezó a calentar los músculos de forma ansiosa.— **Si sales ahora, los encontrarás a la madrugada** — Sai se dejó caer en la banca nervioso de todo lo que vendría a continuación. **—Hmp. Supongo que eso no es todo ¿Verdad?—** analizó las reacciones de su cómplice y antes de que fuera a decir ni una sola palabra se hizo una idea del otro problema. **—Sasuke está cerca también, es posible que los ambus de Konoha lo detecten en unas semanas** — dijo divertido de ver como las cosas parecían complicarse agregando más dificultades pero a la vez haciendo más interesante el juego. **—Supongo que Tsunade dará la orden de búsqueda a** **Naruto—** un pequeño improvisto había surgido de la nada, no era algo que no se pudiera solucionar, pero para hacer su jugada necesitaría algo de tiempo y ventaja. **—Me voy esta noche—** decidió mientras contemplaba la luna llena, que irónica que era la vida; esta era una noche igual a que hubo cuando Sasuke se fue — **Ya sabes cómo proceder—** hizo sonar los huesos de su cuello y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar. **—Hmp. Que comience el juego—** murmuró el pelinegro desapareciendo entre las sombras.

.  
.

.

Había sido tan sigilosa que nadie notó que se coló por la ventana de su departamento.  
Tenía todo levemente preparado en caso de emergencia, su bolso estaba listo con medicinas, antídotos y venenos de todo tipo; también llevaba encima todo un armamento como si fuera a participar de la guerra ella sola.  
Se miró al espejo por unos segundos antes de cambiar su vestuario de niña buena por otra que encajara con el perfil de ninja renegado.  
Se puso un short negro de malla, un top negro, se cubrió los brazos con unas vendas y por encima se colocó unas mangas negras con unos bordes rojo sangre, se calzó sus botas ninjas y una capa negra con capucha.  
Estaba casi lista para partir, sólo le quedaba un pequeño detalle. Su banda ninja.  
No estaba segura si debía quitársela o sólo rayar la parte del símbolo de Konoha.  
Itachi llevaba su banda con una raya, suponía que eso era lo más correcto ya que podía pasar como una kunoichi forastera.  
Tomó un kunai y rayo el símbolo de la hoja, desde hoy era una renegada, se colocó la banda en su cintura y salió por la ventana.  
Salió de la aldea gracias a las investigaciones que Sai realizó, corrió a toda velocidad por los límites del bosque hasta que se sintió segura de que nadie la seguía.  
Ahora lo que seguía del plan era esparcir su olor por diferentes direcciones así le dificultaba la tarea a los equipo de rastreo.  
Formó los sellos y en un instante aparecieron tres clones, a cada uno de ellos les entregó una parte de las prendas que había estado utilizando hasta hacia unos instantes atrás.  
Por lo menos por el momento las cosas iban de acuerdo al plan; ahora debía ver como hacía para unirse a Akatsuki.  
¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Vencer a uno de ellos? ¿Desafiarlos? ¿Cómo? Si no los conocía… aún.  
Siguió avanzando hasta que el sol comenzaba a asomarse para anunciar un el comienzo de nuevo día; se detuvo en un pequeño arroyo para refrescarse un poco y aprovechar la oportunidad de cargar agua en sus botellas.  
Sabía que estaba bastante cerca pero no se imaginó que se encontraría con dos miembros de Akatsuki servidos en bandeja de plata.  
Estaba lavando su cara cuando escuchó una voz detrás. **— ¿Crees que su cabeza me sirva como sacrificio para Hashin-sama?** — preguntó un peliblanco de manera arrogante. **—Tú y tú estúpida religión—** se quejó un tipo de mal carácter cubierto por una capa negra con nubes rojas. **—Me desagradas** — le contestó de una forma absolutamente infantil antes de sacar su Guadaña de triple filo y moverla directamente hacia la cabeza de , la duda de cómo iba a entrar ya estaba solucionada, debía vencer a esos dos haciendo el mayor ruido posible para atraer la atención de los demás movió tan rápido que apareció detrás del tipo para darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda con su puñ mandó a volar lejos y de paso destrozo varios árboles. Necesitaba más alboroto del que estaba haciendo, así que saltó hasta una altura considerable para darle más fuerza a su puño; cuando este tocó la tierra no solo hizo un cráter sino que una onda expansiva se encargó de destrozar el lugar.— **Cuanto poder destructivo, debes tener un buen corazón sano—** el otro sujeto arremetió contra ella en una pelea de elemento se resumió a agua vs podía decir que iban parejos, hasta que una tercera persona apareció; más que persona era una cosa, una especie de marioneta la atrapó y la inmovilizó por unos segundos hasta que perdió la conciencia.

.  
.

.

 **—Espero que no se te haya pasado la mano con el veneno—**  
Una voz autoritaria y masculina era lo único que se podía escuchar en… en dónde sea que estuviese.  
Agudizó el oído tratando de escuchar algo más que le indicará su posición, pero fracaso.  
Bien, era hora de salir y enfrentarse a la realidad. Cargó chacra en su puño y lo estampó en las paredes de lo que sea que la estuviera conteniendo.  
La marioneta se despedazó en varias partes provocando que cayera de sentón al suelo.  
Miró a su alrededor mientras se sobaba la zona afectada por el golpe, un viejo que tenía una cola de escorpión y una especie de caparazón bajo la capa la miraba lleno de odio. **—Destruiste mi marioneta, mocosa insolente—** la cola del sujeto se movió en su dirección para atacarla, estaba lista para esquivarlo pero un brazo detuvo toda la acción. **—Te reclutamos ¿No era eso lo que buscabas? Zetsu encárgate de ella** — un chico bastante lindo de cabellos naranjas le habló con una voz tan fría que le dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.Éste se retiró dejándola con la especie de tortuga muy molesto. **— ¿Qué miras?—** le dijo de forma huraña. **—No entiendo como un viejo feo puede ser parte de Akatsuki** — le respondió de forma retadora mientras se paraba para hacerle frente, pero al hacerlo comparó las alturas de ambos – **además de viejo odioso, eres enano—** **— ¿Quieres que te mate aquí o lo prefieres afuera… mocosa?—** **— ¿Se divierten?—** preguntó una especie de planta que salía de la tierra.¿Es que todos tenían un aspecto raro? — **Perdona a Sasori…** — el sujeto hizo una pausa para recordar el nombre de ella. **—Sakura, soy Sakura—** se presentó con una voz fría. **—Bien, Sakura, sígueme te mostraré tu habitación—** lo miró media confundida ¿Cómo es que tenía que seguir a una planta? ¿Se arrastraría cómo un caracol hasta su habitación? Sólo esperaba que no fuera tan lento como parecía. **— ¿Y puedes caminar?—** no quiso sonar insolente, o tal vez era lo mejor; dudaba que los criminales tuvieran sujeto solo sonrió mientras giraba dejando ver su otra cara de color negro. 

_Hasta la rareza tiene sus límites…_

Según lo que había escuchado de la breve explicación, ella debía cumplir con las misiones que le entregaban, sin cometer ni un solo margen de error, tendría que conseguir su propia comida y cuidarse ella misma.  
Le dijo que le iban a asignar un compañero y por último le advirtió de que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Como estaba prisionera en su habitación, inspeccionó un poco el lugar para hacer un mapa mental en caso que lo necesitará de emergencia.  
Su cuarto no tenía ventanas ni ningún otro lugar por dónde se filtrara la luz de natural. Las paredes al igual que el piso estaban hechas de una especie de piedra extremadamente gruesa y pesada y por la falta del sonido de las aves y demás animales del bosque supuso que estaría en una guarida bajo tierra.  
Las paredes aislaban el sonido y por lo que veía estaban cubiertas de chacra, quizás era para controlar a cada uno de los miembros o también podría cumplir con la función de esconder el chacra de cada uno para mantener el lugar oculto.  
Por el momento supuso que si iba a hacer algo arriesgado, tendría que hacerlo fuera de las paredes de la guarida; y por lo que sabía, debía cuidarse del hombre planta ya que aparecía de la nada y su cuerpo de planta le dificultaría mucho cuando quisiera establecer su ubicación.  
Dado a la situación en la que estaba y como que no tenía mucho por hacer, se relajó y se puso en una posición de meditación para seguir juntando chacra en su frente.  
Nunca se sabía cuando iba a necesitarla, y más ahora que corría peligro a cada segundo.  
Pasaron horas hasta que sintió como alguien caminaba rápido hacia su habitación, se podría decir que hasta que se lo esperaba. **— ¿Qué haces aquí?—** preguntó el pelinegro con una voz molesta. **—Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo, Itachi, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?—** ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca había compartido tanto tiempo con el mayor de los Uchihas, le resultaba incó acostumbrada a tratar a Sasuke, pero Itachi era una persona muy diferente a su hermano menor. **—Estás jugando con fuego, Sakura—** el chico dio vueltas a la habitación como una fiera enjaulada buscando devorar a su presa. **—No, él que no lo entiende eres tú—** cambió su personalidad por una tan fría cómo la de él – **Te elegí a ti—** **— ¿A mí? No te necesito** — ladeó la cabeza ofendido, él era un ninja renegado, el asesino del Clan Uchiha y prácticamente era el heredero de la familia principal al ser el hijo mayor, no necesitaba que una niña lo cuidará. **—Me importa un cacahuate lo que digas, es hora de que pase una temporada contigo, Ita-kun** — sonrió de forma triste, sintió que de alguna forma no estaba cumpliendo con la misión que le había dado el señor Fugaku; debía proteger a sus dos hijos a cualquier costo pero la señora Mikoto le hizo prometer que cuidaría del pequeño lo que sentía ahora era el problema, lo tenía en frente de ella mostrándose seguro de sí mismo, interpretando el típico papel de macho alfa o el de lobo solitario que puede cuidarse solo; más bien, conocía como se sentía, pues ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. **—No puedes quedarte aquí—** su expresión estaba siendo tapada por todo su largo cabello negro. Sabía que Itachi la quería lejos, al tenerla cerca se sentía débil. 

_Aunque lo negará, él también quería algo de atención_ …

Por instinto, y gracias a la ayuda de Sai y Neji ahora sabía cómo debía reaccionar para conseguir avanzar más de lo que él esperaba.  
Se paró y lentamente se acercó a él moviendo un poco las caderas, tomó su rostro con las manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. **—Ita-kun, ahora me tienes aquí contigo** — susurró con una voz suave. Le regaló un beso en la frente antes de continuar con sus artimañas femeninas – **Me tienes aquí, sólo para ti—** sus palabras tenían un doble sentido y al parecer Itachi aun no lo notaba. **—Hmp—** la barrera de Itachi se vino abajo como si fuera una torre de cartas a merced de un tornado rabioso.Él se dejo conducir de la mano hasta la cama, en donde se recostó y dejó que ella le acariciará el pelo hasta dormirse.¿Qué tenían los Uchihas que siempre caían ante los mismos trucos? Lo había manejado de una forma tan fácil como si estuviese tratando con Sasuke; tal vez los hermanos Uchiha no era tan diferentes como , como lo hacía su hermano menor, se quedó dormido junto a Sakura pero con la pequeña diferencia de que ella se acomodó para dormir entre los brazos del ó con sus dedos cada músculo, hasta sentir cada parte de la piel que cubría los brazos de Itachi. Luego giró para examinar su rostro, se lo notaba cansado y no era tan solo por la parte física; él tenía mucho peso sobre sus hombros y ya estaba cansado, desde lejos te dabas cuenta de que estaba cansado de vivir. 

_Ella le regalaría un motivo por cual no morir…_

Se acurrucó en su pecho y bajo la protección de sus brazos, más el calor corporal de él la ayudó a dormir tranquila esa noche fría lejos de su hogar.

Al estirarse se percató de que estaba sola, por lo menos en la cama. Él seguía en la habitación, sentado en la esquina más oscura sin ninguna expresión que diera un pequeño indicio de sus pensamientos. **— ¿Ita-kun? ¿Qué haces ahí?—** ¿Ya se habría dado cuenta de su propósito? ¿Habría una forma de lograr que Itachi Uchiha no pensará en lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor? **— ¿Qué pretendes, Sakura?— l** a voz de él salió tan fría y cargada de odio que por un momento pensó que iba a matarla allí mismo. **— ¿De qué hablas? Ya te lo dije, quiero pasar un tiempo contigo—** se sintió ofendida ante tal desconfianza, pero sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo bajó de la cama para acercarse pero fue algo imprudente, nunca pensó que él fuera capaz de hacerle dañ sharingan tomó forma de estrella mientras giraba en los ojos del pelinegro, un grito de dolor se escuchó en aquella guarida tan estaba arrodillada en el suelo, sujetándose con las dos manos la cabeza que parecía que le iba a estallar como si fuera una bomba a punto de intentaba colarse en su mente, quien sabe con qué propósitos; ella le miró para pedirle que se detuviera pero en el instante en que vio sus ojos fríos, fue como si algo dentro de ella se activará como un mecanismo de gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su mejilla derecha hasta llegar a la barbilla para caer en el sucio piso de su habitació como una enorme explosión silenciosa, Itachi salió disparado contra la pared mientras que la pelirosa estaba tirada en el suelo incapaz de levantarse, sufriendo unos pequeños espasmo de el pasar de los minutos su cuerpo se recuperó gracias a un jutsu que la curaba de forma instantánea. **—Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?—** aun tambaleándose por los mareos se acercó al pelinegro que se había quedado quieto mirando la nada — **No otra vez** — se quejó al ver como Itachi no respondía a los estímulos un esfuerzo para llevarlo hasta la cama y prepararlo para el procedimiento de emergencia. Con su mano derecha cargo chacra curativo para posarla en la nuca del chico, y la otra mano la usó como un enlace para entrar en su mente y sacarlo de la ilusión en donde debería estar veía nada, todo estaba en blanco, no se sentía segura de que hacer ni por donde comenzar a emanar chacra para expulsarlo delicadamente de ese ó a Katsuyu y le ordenó dispersarse para ocupar todo el terreno posible, usó casi todo su chacra pero consiguió expulsar al Uchiha de ese despertar se encontró con Sakura tirada sobre el suelo con un poco de sangre en su rostro y brazos. Estaba consiente pero la falta de chacra no le permitía ni siquiera inflar sus pulmones con incorporó rápido y asustado, quería ayudarla pero su cuerpo estaba agarrotado, pesaba toneladas, pero eso no le impidió tomar a la ojijade en brazos y dejarla en la cama recostada junto con é indefensos y eso no le gustaba nada, por lo menos quería crear una genjutsu para que les diera algo de tiempo si se enfrentaban a un futuro ataque. **—Quédate quieto** — murmuró la rosada que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos **—Sólo empeorarás las cosas—** sin esperar respuesta de su parte se acercó más al pecho del Uchiha y escondió su rostro en é horas que siguieron la pasaron en completo silencio, Itachi se sentía un adolescente por la forma brusca e impulsiva en la que había reaccionado causando un final caó parecía dormir en sus brazos pero no estaba muy seguro de que lo incómodo en la situación en la que se encontraba, era vergonzoso estar acostado con una chica menor que él, una chica bastante imprudente.¿A quién se le ocurría acercarse a una amenaza de una forma tan despreocupada? ¿Siempre era así de confiada? ¿Acaso no entendía en la situación en la que se encontraba? La podría haber matado en segundos, pero ella se acercó a él como si fuera un perrito inofensivo, si así llegó a chunnin era un gran milagro que siguiera con ñó molesto por la imprudencia de la rosada, esto no era un juego para niños, esta era la vida real en donde la gente inocente o no le llagaba la hora sin discriminar la edad o el gé ó un gruñido por respuesta de la chica que supuestamente creyó dormir entre sus brazos. **— ¿Tan difícil hacer que dejes pensar un rato?—** se quejó aún con la cara escondida entre su pecho. **—Creí que dormías—** dijo que forma seca.— **¿Dormir? ¿Acaso crees que pueda dormir tranquilamente al lado de la persona que me atacó sin ningún motivo hace unas horas? Y por cierto, tú estupidez casi nos mata a ambos, baka—** sus palabras habían imitado a la perfección el mismo tono y color como el que tenia Sasuke la última vez que lo vio en la color negro de la voz de Sasuke muchas veces la atormentaba en sus sueños, era la voz típica de un demonio. Estaba segura, que si no conociera a Sasuke, se hubiese desmayado de la impresión apenas lo hubiera escuchado. **—Hmp—** ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que lo habrían regañado? Su madre era la única que le reprochaba las cosas, aunque casi nunca estaba con ella. Pero ¿Desde cuándo permitía que una mocosa la regañara? Su orgullo se sentía levemente pisoteado por una adolescente — **Sigo sin entender que haces aquí—** Una maldición salió de los labios de la rosada _**—"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_ **—** Imitó su voz de manera chillona **— ¿Sabes cómo me tienes con tú "Qué haces aquí"? ¡Es molesto! ¡Por lo menos cambia la maldita pregunta Itachi-baka!—** su control emocional se fue por el piso, ¿De verdad no entendía? ¿Tan idiota era? Sus gritos retumbaban por la habitación, más bien sentía como todos los miembros podían oírla tranquilamente sin esforzarse pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, estaba cansada de escuchar la misma frase. Se levanto furiosa viendo como él se sentaba en la cama y la veía con los ojos llenos de sorpresa por su arrebato de locura — **¿Tan idiota eres? ¡Me he cansado de decirte que estoy aquí porque te quiero maldito idiota! ¡Te quiero! Métetelo de una vez en esa maldita y retorcida cabeza que tienes ¡Te quiero! ¡Quiero estar contigo, pedazo de imbécil y no me importa que tú no quieras! ¿Quedo claro?—** con su puño golpeó la pared y esta se derrumbó provocando mucho más ruido de lo que pretendía. **—Entiendo—** susurró apenado y avergonzado por la situación que le había planteado la ojijade. **— ¿Qué dijiste? No te escucho—** lo había escuchado pero quería que lo repitiera una vez más con voz alta. **—Entiendo—** dijo el más seguro pero sin dejar de disimular la sorpresa que le había dado el brusco cambio de actitud de ella. **— ¡Repítelo hasta que te entre en la cabeza, maldito Ita-baka!—** salió por el agujero que había hecho en la pared para salir afuera, necesitaba romper un par de cosas hasta que lograra tranquilizarse. — ¡ **Por cosas como estas odio a los estúpidos hombres!—** refunfuñó a todo pulmón por los pasillos de la guarida mientras buscaba la salida.

 ****

_Estúpidos hombres, nunca entienden nada…_

 **— ¡Vaya! Tu noviecita sí que tiene carácter, Ita-baka—** se burló su compañero de equipo que se encontraba apoyado en la "puerta nueva" que había sido creada por Sakura. **—Por lo menos ya sabemos quien lleva los pantalones en la relación** — agregó Deidara que pasaba por ahí para admirar el arte de la explosión.— **Hmp—** dijo cuando recobró la compostura, nunca nadie en su vida le había hablado de esa manera, ni su madre se atrevía a levantarle la voz de esa é carácter explosivo que tenia, no era algo propio de un Uchiha expresarse de esa forma tan escandalosa; tampoco era propio de él perder la compostura, por un momento se sintió un niño pequeño, pero por otro lado vio la preocupación que tenia ella para con su persona, eso lo hacía sentir extrañamente temblor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, toda la habitación se sacudió mareándolo nuevamente. Al parecer ella se estaba desquitando con todo lo que estuviera a su paso. **—Supongo que no hace falta que te lo diga—** murmuró Kisame divertido de verlo pasar por una situación tan fuera de lo común —Pero debes ir por ella— **—Hmp—** sin importar lo mareado que se estuviera, se aventuró a salir en busca de la daba la sensación como si un terremoto hubiese pasado como siete veces por el mismo lugar; no quedaba nada de la vegetación propio del lugar, incluso hasta los pájaros se habían callado. **— ¿Sakura?—** ella estaba sentada con la mirada perdida en el pasto, sus puños estaban cubiertos por sangre y no se veían nada bien — **Sakura, vamos adentro—** dijo con voz calmada pero ella lo ignoró o bien, ni lo escuchó – **Por lo menos déjame curarte tus manos, por favor** —Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Kisame se tapaba la boca con las manos para soportar una carcajada que estaba por salirse.¿Cuándo se veía a un Uchiha pedir algo o decir "por favor"? estaba dejando que pisotearan su orgullo de macho y no le gustaba nada, lo hacía sentir vulnerable e inofensivo. **—Hmp—** ¿Qué se pensaba el Uchiha? Ella no le iba a hacer caso como si fuera un simple corderito y él, un lobo como si eso fuera poco, estaba un poquito apenada por la escena que había protagonizado hace un rato, se encontraba en la guarida de los renegados asesinos más buscados por el mundo shinobi y ella se comportó como toda una nena que no era capaz de controlar sus emociones y de disimular su preferencia a cierto estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres así, Sasuke siempre hacia lo que ella quería, él era tan fácil de manejar… pero Itachi, estaba más que segura que el pelinegro tenía bastante experiencia con las mujeres, lo cual era incómodo y molesto a la a entrar a la guarida pero no porque Ita-baka se lo pidiera, sino que le habían entrado ganas de bañ poco de privacidad y algo de espacio le vendrían bastante bien para reflexionar sobre sus actitudes y sus impulsos.

.

.

¿Privacidad? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo se relajaría si tenía que compartir la habitación con el Uchiha-baka? Ya de por si era bastante desagradable tener que vivir en una cueva en donde no corría ni una gota de aire, pero compartir una habitación tan reducida con la persona que tanto te hace perder el control era algo que no podía soportar. **— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la tarde?—** él lo estaba disfrutando, sí que lo pasaba en grande al ver cada una de sus muecas de desagrado. **—Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación… Sería más divertido que estar aquí—** dijo un rubio de ojos azules, dejó pasar su tono de voz pervertido para mirarlo a los ojos buscando algo que le mostrará que era especial como ella pensaba, él le llamó mucho la atención y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba sonriéndole tontamente. Hizo tres pasos para seguirlo pero un brazo la detuvo por la la tenia rodeada con el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo sujetaba el pomo de la puerta con bastante fuerza. **—Lo siento, Deidara, pero ella es de mi propiedad—** respondió con una voz tan calmada y normal como si estuvieran hablando del rubio hizo un puchero y se retiró con una sonrisa que mostraba sus pensamientos nada no era Deidara lo que le preocupaba, Ita-baka la había reclamado como su propiedad… ¡SU PROPIEDAD!Según lo que tenía entendido así se les llamaba a cosas como una casa u objetos y hasta lo que sabía ella no era una casa ni un objeto, por lo menos por el momento.¿Furiosa? ¡Furiosa era poco! Otra vez quería golpear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, tenía que destruir cosas para sacar toda esa rabia que estaba por explotar allí mismo. **—Sakura, no te quiero ver cerca de…—** sus puños habían encontrado algo bueno para golpear. El rostro del Uchiha-baka era más que perfecto, aparte no le gustó nada en el tono en que le había hablado.¿Quién se creía? ¿Su padre? ¿Sasuke? No, claro que no, él único capaz de reclamarle algo era Sasuke, los demás se podían ir a… a ese lugar de donde el pelinegro iba a necesitar un poco de asistencia médica, pero eso lo haría después de que terminara de bañ ó su mochila y se metió dentro del baño dando un portazo lo más fuerte que fuera ía que no le quedara ninguna duda que estaba más que enfadada con él. 

_…Mujeres, siempre tan complicadas…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bueno, hasta aca lo dejo por ahora. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Seria lindo que me dejen algunos rewiews, ya que eso es lo que mas me inspira a continuar escribiendo._

 _algunas criticas? consejos? o quejas? deseo escucharlas a todas._

Nota para mi compañero anonimo: Esta es una de las historias que escribia en clases, se que estas leyendo esto ;) ahora decime si valio la pena dejarme copiarte en todos los examenes, ya que me pasaba todo el tiempo escribiendo.

 _Nos veremos pronto... **atte: Cherry Neko.**_


End file.
